Keyblade Masters, DigiDestineds AND one house!
by Gilbert Nightray
Summary: What happens when you put the Digimon kids AND the Kingdom Heart kids in The big brother house? Well, lets just say chaos will rule, and people will go crazy.But who will come out the winner of big brother? DigiDestineds or Keyblade Masters? [R&R]
1. Big Brother House Contestants !

Disclaimer: pshh. i do not own kingdom hearts or digimon, i wish i did though.

* * *

Chapter 1 – The Big Brother House Contestants.

Okay, so 15 contestants are shoved in a house for about god knows how long. Half the group knows each other, and the other half know each other. What happens when they each get brought to the house and have to live with each other for a few months? Let's meet the characters.

When each person receives the letter, this is their first reaction.

-DING DONG-  
My name's Sora. When I first heard the doorbell, I didn't think much of it. No one ever visits me anyways, I mean, come on. I'm the keyblade master. They don't visit me… I visit them! So when I first heard the doorbell, I was like 'Someone came to visit me? FINALLY! Like lazy asses can't visit me. I mean, I have to drive a gummi ship just to go visit Cloud and them. God, you know how annoying it is to visit someone who doesn't even talk to you? Like cloud sits there looks at me and goes back to sitting there. I took the time and effort to go visit them. What kind of people are they?!' So naturally, I had to carry my keyblade to the door just in case. You never know if it's like Xemnas at your door or someone. Don't even get me started with Xemnas. Anyways, so, I opened the door and then DUN DUN DUN. I got a package. More like a letter. I was like 'Who the hell's sending me a letter? Who the hell knows my address? OMG I HAVE A STALKER. PROTECTION.' [naturally, sora would be flattered that he has someone admiring him but, this maybe taking it a bit to far. So I took out my keyblade. I took precaution while opening the letter and then I read;

_Dear Sora, you have been chosen to participate as a contestant on the reality TV show, big brother._

I was like, 'REALLYYY?' and then I cried. But not tears of sadness, tears of joy. I really loved that show, I really wanted to be on that show. I can't believe it!  
I had a spazz attack.

So, while sora's spazzing, lets see what the next contestant has to say.

So now we're at Kairi's house. No one knows who's in the big brother house yet so this will be a surprise for her.

'YO KAIRI. IT'S POLICE. COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!'  
When I first heard that, I thought it was Sora playing a prank on me. So I took a step outside.

'HAHA SORA. I KNOW IT'S YOU.'

But then I found this weird looking package and I was like, 'what the hell Sora, why'd you leave me a letter? I mean, come on. You live across from me.' You know, sometimes I have the feeling he watches me. Anyways, I decided to open the letter. I found a big key, and then a letter that stated that I was going to be on the big brother show. And I was like, OMG. I HAVE TO TELL SORA AND RIKU THIS. But then, I had to pack, and I only had an hour to do so. They can wait, when they see me on TV. –insert evil laugh here-

Next, person on the list is Riku.

So, I was watching TV. I was watching re runs of spongebob. Cause spongebob is a cool show. I mean a square dude that of sponge. Come on! I mean Patrick's my favourite. I sometimes wonder if Sora and he are related, they're both pretty, you know. Anyways, so then something came flying in directly towards me breaking my window. STUPID ASSASINS. Just because I have a fricken keyblade and they don't. I mean Sora has one too and I don't see him getting assassinated, unless, Sora's the one trying to kill me. I always knew he was jealous of me. I mean come on, I got the good looks. What does he have? NOTHING. So, I found out it was a letter with a rock attached to it. Giving the letter enough force to break and shatter my window. Yeah, it's every boy's dream to get his window shattered by a secret letter, now I have to go replace it. You know how much that thing's gonna cost? Who ever was this inconsiderate is gonna pay. I mean just because I was in the darkness for awhile doesn't mean I lost my feelings. I mean come on!! You know how much it hurts to see money come out of my wallet? Especially when I'm not working?! So, anyways, I decided to open the letter. Coming out was a giant key. I was like 'WHOA. A KEYBLADE.' But then I realized it wasn't one and I was like wtf is this? But then, attached to it was a letter. It read,

_Dear Riku, you have been chosen to participate as a contestant on the reality TV show, Big Brother. _

I was like OMG. I had an hour to pack so I packed everything. I mean everything.

My name's Roxas. I'm Sora's nobody. Today, I was hanging around with my best friend Axel when all of a sudden a letter gives me a paper cut on my face. I thought it was Axel at first with his chakrams, you know how dangerous and careless he is with those things. I mean, he almost sliced off my eye once and we were swimming, what the hell was he doing in the water with chakrams?! And shouldn't he melt or something, I mean, he plays with fire, no correction, he is fire. So I took out my 2 keyblades and I was like, 'What's the big idea? Just because I beat you in DDR doesn't mean you can slice off my face.' And then he was all like, 'Roxas, dude, what are you talking about? And OMG, did you know your face was bleeding?' and then I slapped my forehead. 'Sometimes your stupidity amazes me. Where you born stupid? Or did you just start?' and then he was all like, 'I feel so offended. WHAT KIND A BEST FRIEND ARE YOU?' and then I was like, 'well if you didn't try to slice off my face, I'd be a whole lot nicer you know.' And he was like, 'what do you mean? I was kinda playing DDR. How can I slice your face and play DDR. I CAN'T MULTITASK.' And then I was like, 'whatever.' And then all of a sudden Axel goes, 'Hey what's that shiny thing on the ground?' and we both look to see 2 keys there.  
'DUDE YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS? I GOT 2 KEYBLADES MYSELF.' Axel exclaimed. I, now holding the letter go,  
'Or genius, we just got accepted to be big brother contestants!!'  
'Oh, that ideas cool too, but I wish that I got 2 keyblades too. I mean keyblades can unlock things, what can chakrams do?'  
'uh, they can slice people, hence the scar on my face.'  
'For the last time, I told you that scar was not made from me! Did you not see the letter?'  
'Nice logic genius, as if that can ever happen.'

'You know sometimes Roxas, you can be a total bitch.'

I was drawing. On the beach. And all of a sudden, I had an urge to draw a letter. A letter addressed to myself, how odd is that? So, In this letter, it said that I'd be chosen to be a contestant for big brother. 30 seconds later, I found myself holding the exact same letter. I was like, 'wow, I'm actually a contestant.' Wow, this thing actually works, so to test it out, I drew myself an ice cream cone in my sketchbook, and it popped up. And I was like, yay.

I was DDRing with Matt. Matt, he's my best friend and all but like, I know I can do so much better than him. He has his music career and everything, and I'm gonna be a famous soccer player. But, don't tell Matt, but I think I could do better in music than he can. I mean, I already beat him a couple of times in DDR. HEAVY TOO. What song was it? Butterfly.

Too tell you the truth, I kind of let Tai win all of the games. But, I technically won all of them. I mean he was whining about how 'Matt, how come I never win? Am I not that good? Do I suck at this?' Blah blah blah. So then I let him win a few games. So now he's bragging about how he can kick my ass in anything, so it's time to whoop his again.

I made up some lame excuse about how I wanted ice cream. Matt was just too good. So I went to get my favourite, chocolate ice cream. I got matt his which was, vanilla. I had to even put them in a cone. You know how much work that is? Geez. I mean, I don't even get a thank you. All of a sudden, a giant key comes flying into my ice cream along with a letter. I had to lick off part of the key to read what it said. There were 2 keys. I guess one for me, and one for Matt.

'Hey Matt, look at this!'

'What is it, Tai?'

'WE GET TO BE CONTESTANTS ON BIG BROTHER!!'  
'If I find out you're lying, I swear, I will flush all your bottles of gel down the toilet and I will cut your hair while you're sleeping.'

I was so glad that I wasn't lying. I mean, I knew he would. Let's just say there was this one incident where I cheated while we were playing poker for money and he found out. The next day, I found all my soccer balls deflated along with my car tires and I found pictures of me when I was a baby posted up everywhere at school. So I learnt not to mess with Matt. I showed him the keys and he freaked. It was our favourite reality show besides Survivor.

'Dude, when I win, I'll be sure to mention you in my speech.' Matt saidbeing all arrogant.

'What makes you think you'll win?'

'Come on, I can beat you in anything. I have great hair and my music, don't even get me started.'

And our fight lasted a good while. It turned physical after a few minutes. Kari and T.K. walked into the living room and had to break up the fight.

I sighed. I had to once again, break up my brother Tai up from a fight with T.K.'s brother, Matt. He gets himself into a lot of trouble sometimes. Usually with Matt too, can't best friends be best friends like T.K. and I? I mean, sometimes you think they were gay or something. I guess, it's just a guy thing. Maybe it doesn't happen with T.K. because he has a girl for a best friend. But I don't know. I don't wanna try to comprehend the mind of boys. T.K. And I decided to go out for ice cream a bit after Matt and Tai had settled down and began to play DDR again. Our ice cream was all done because Tai and Matt are such pigs. And who's cleaning up for them? ME. WHAT DO THEY THINK I AM? A HOUSEWIFE? LIKE COME ON. I'm younger than them! This just doesn't work. Child LABOUR! T.K. and I have to suffer this. This is what you get when you have older siblings.

Kari and I sat on a bench eating ice cream. I felt like someone was watching us, but I thought it was Tai and Matt trying to scare us. All of a sudden, ninja stars came flying at my head knocking my hat down. I was like, wtf mate? With my Australian accent. And then I looked down at my hat. I saw 2 keys lying there.  
One with Kari's name on it and one with mine. And then she spazzed. She said something about Big Brother. I was like 'HELL NO!' and she was like 'YES!'  
and we went home to pack.

My name's Willis. I'm American. I'm not Japanese like the other people, but I can speak some Japanese. I was on a plane heading to Japan to visit Kari and T.K. It's been a while, but, whatever. I was just watching the movie they provided when all of a sudden, the plane took a drastic turn. Apparently, a giant key was blocking the pilot's way. So then, I was like, SHIT! And I pulled out the oxygen mask. I was so freaked out, that I almost had a panic attack. Then, I head on the P.A. system, 'If your name's Willis, would you please come collect this key thing.'  
So I was like, 'what the hell?' and I went to go get my key thing. Which was a bad thing. I spazzed out on the plane nearly causing the pilot to crash the plane. I was like, OMG EVERYONE, WATCH ME ON TV. I'M GONNA BE ON BIG BROTHER BITCHES!

And, when the plane landed, I was kicked off for making such commotions. I will never, ever recommend this plane to anyone else ever again!

I'm Izzy. I was sitting in my room, of course, on my laptop. I get a lot of new messages. I don't like to go out, but when I do, I always take my laptop. I was surfing the net when all of a sudden, a paper airplane comes at me. I jumped and examined it. I opened the letter and scanned through what it had said. I wasn't gonna spazz out because I'm not that kind of person. Anyways, I had a key to the big brother house. End of story. What more did you want me to say?

OMG. I loooovveee this pink top. I have to get it but I don't have the money. Maybe, I can use my dad's credit card. He won't mind. So I purchased it. Along with a few other things. I kind of maxed out his card. No wonder no one gives me money. I was walking along to other stores when I looked down. I stepped on something. I grabbed it and looked at it. It said my name on it so I read it. I was chosen to be a contestant on big brother? Wow! I have to tell Sora. Wait, I only have an hour to pack. She can wait.

I just finished a tennis match. I went home to take a shower. After that, I decided to sit on my bed and rest. That was until my phone rang. I picked it up hearing a creepy voice on the other line, 'Sora, go look in your mailbox.' I was so creeped out that I decided not to look until the voice on the other line yelled at me. 'GO LOOK IN YOUR MAILBOX BITCH' clearly, they did not know who they were talking to. So I got up and walked to my mailbox. Inside were a letter and a key. I gasped. I got accepted to be a contestant on Big Brother! How cool was that? I had to tell my best friend Mimi. But, an hour to pack? Geez, do they honestly think that we can pack so much in one hour? Luckily, they sent us a bag to pack all our stuff in.

I was volunteering at the hospital. I wanted to become a doctor one day. I was putting away needles and all that jazz. When I emptied out the bin, I saw a letter in there. I didn't dare touch it with my bare hands. What if it was infected? So I picked it up with tweezers and opened it. Inside were a key and a letter. I almost dropped the needles all over me. I went out the storage room and headed home. I must go pack and tell my best friend Izzy.


	2. Entering The Big Brother House !

Chapter 2 – Entering the Big Brother House

So, you're probably wondering. We have our contestants but what about our host? Well, we'll get into that just now.

[An hour or 2 later

Everyone entered the big brother house glancing around at their opponents. Tai looked over to Matt.

'Hey, what are you doing here?' Tai asked.  
'What do you mean? I was chosen. YOU were there when I was chosen! In fact, you handed me the key!' Matt explained.  
'OH YEAH!'

Kari walked over to them.  
'You guys got chosen too?'  
'Who let you come?' Tai asked eyeing his little sister.  
'What do you mean? I was invited. Just like you.'

'WHO ELSE DO WE KNOW THAT WAS INVITED?' Tai yelled angrily.  
'You know me.' T.K. said walking towards Kari.

'And me,' Izzy stated.  
'Izzy? YOU LEFT YOUR HOUSE? YOU LEFT YOUR LAPTOP?' Tai asked amazed.  
'Don't be an idiot. Of course I brought my laptop.'  
'They let you?'

'I'm a special kid.'

'Well, doesn't that mean all of use are special?'  
'I don't see all of you caring laptops now, do I?'

Joe walked up to them.  
'Guess what?'  
'Let me guess, you got accepted into the big brother house.' Izzy said rolling his eyes.  
'How'd you know?' Joe questioned.  
'And I thought Joe was smart.' Kari laughed.

'Let me guess, Sora and Mimi are here too aren't they?' Tai sighed. He knew he had to compete against all of them.

'Not just them. ME TOO!' Willis said coming into the house.  
'I thought you were in America.'

'I was. Can I not visit anymore?' Willis questioned Tai.

As that was happening, the kingdom heart kids were at it as well.

'What are you doing here Sora?!' Kairi asked.  
'I thought it was only me.'  
Riku came from behind Sora.  
'YOU'RE HERE TOO?'  
'Yup. And prepare to watch me win.' Riku said with a grin on his face.

'What are you talking about?' Sora asked.  
'I mean, I have saved the world countless times. What about you? Joined the dark side for the cookies?'

'In my defense, the cookies were pretty damn good.'

'Hey there are other people over there, people we don't know. I think they're our other roommates. Hey, does that one over there remind you of Sora?' Kairi squinted looking at Tai.  
'Hey, you're right.' Riku laughed.

'That guy looks nothing like me.'

'I got it! It's the hair!' Riku pointed.  
'Hey, you're right!' Kairi laughed.  
'Kairi, how much you wanna bet, that they use the same hair gel?'  
'10 bucks Riku.'

'You're on.'

'Sora, can I borrow one of your hair gel bottles?'  
'Why?! They're mine. You can't have them. Go buy your own.'

'Geez Sora, you didn't have to be so mean. I mean you're the keyblade master, aren't you suppose to be nice?'  
'Keyblade masters have their days!' Sora scowled.  
'So out of all days, why today?'

'Because you're a noob. Go away.'  
'I feel offended by that. But I'm glad I stole a bottle of gel from you yesterday.'

'What? Give that back! Want a cookie? I'll give you a cookie for it!'

'Cookie first!'

'No, we trade on the same time. Okay?'

'NO! I SAID COOKIE FIRST!' Riku hissed.

'Well I said no. What more don't you understand? Need me to say it slower? N-O.'

'you're asking for it.'  
Then the fight became physical. But, then Roxas came.  
'You know, I can feel the pain too.'  
'Liar!' Sora said.  
'Yeah, but as your nobody, I was instructed to say it.'  
'Instructed by who?' Sora asked.  
'Myself, duh. Who else would instruct me? You? Haha. You're funny.'

That's when Axel strolled by casually.

'Yo noobs.'  
'Axel, there are better way to greet people than going, yo noobs.'  
'Fine. I'll maybe change my greeting. But we all know it's not gonna happen.'

Roxas punched Axel on the arm.

'So is this house just us or are there more people joining us?'  
'There are already more people here!' Kairi chimed in.  
'Wanna go meet them?' Sora asked.

'Okay, who wants to make the first move?' Riku asked. By the time he was done saying that he already saw Sora walking over to them.  
'Somehow I get the feeling Sora's gonna betray us for them,' Kairi whispered to Riku.

'Nah, I trust him.' Riku responded.

'Are you sure? Wow. You're a very good best friend.'

'I know. Unlike you. Aren't you his best friend too?'

'Stop fighting.' A voice behind Riku was heard.  
'Namine?' Roxas asked enthusiastically.

'Ohh, Roxy's girlfriend's here.' Axel laughed.

'Oh shut up. We're not even dating yet.'

'Ooo. Roxas wants a date with her!'  
'Shut up before I kick your ass.'  
'Oh Roxy, I'm so scared.' Axel said sarcastically.

'10 seconds Axel. 10.'

'Can you even count Roxas?'

'Oh that's it.'  
Roxas kicked Axel where it hurt the most. Axel, now on the floor, was crying out in pain.  
'ROXAS! HOW COULD YOU? TOO YOUR BEST FRIEND?' 

'OMG! THEY GOT US A CLOWN!' Tai yelled pointing in the direction of Axel.

'I don't think that's a clown.' Sora said.

'But, but. OH! Then it must be sonic the hedgehog!'  
'Shut up Tai. Just shut up.' Matt said.

'But—'  
'No Tai. Not another word.'

All of a sudden, they saw a boy who almost looked like Tai run up to them.

'Hi! My name's Sora!'  
Sora eyed him.  
'Sora? I'm Sora.'

'You can't be Sora. I'm Sora.'  
Matt died of laughter on the floor.  
'2 Sora's?' Tai asked with a confused look on his face.

'Yes Tai, 2 Sora's.' Izzy said slowly for him to comprehend it.

'I'm not that stupid Izzy!'  
'No one said you were.'  
'You implied it!'

'Implied's a big word Tai. You think you can handle it?' Izzy smirked.

'Izzy, I thought you were a quiet little boy. This house has changed you.'

'Tai doesn't make any sense. We haven't even entered the house.' Matt said.

'You know what blonde boy?'  
'Say another word Tai, I dare you. Just remember, I know where you keep your gel at night!'  
'How would you know? I haven't even entered the damn house yet!'  
That's when they all heard a voice.

'Don't worry. You guys will have a chance to enter the house soon.'

Everyone was shocked. They stopped and looked around the place.  
'Wait,' Kari said.  
'Doesn't that voice sound familiar?'

They listened again.

'Smart Kari. I'm glad you noticed my voice. Well anyways to the other people who don't know who I am. –coughSORAcough- I'm Davis Motomiya. I'll be your hose for the game.'  
'DAVIS?'  
'And I'm Demyx!' said another voice that was much more cheery than Davis'.

'I'll also be your host!'

'Oh yeah this is my co host. His name, Demyx.'

Sora looked at him wide eyed.  
'Didn't I kill you?!' Sora questioned.  
'Nobody's can't die stupid.'

'So, where do you go when you fade away?' Sora asked looking fascinated.  
'We fade. Now shut up!'  
'Anyways..' Davis continued.  
'I'm Davis Motomiya. This is Demyx.'

'Do you have a last name Demyx?' Tai asked.  
Davis smiled.  
'His parent's didn't love him enough to give him one.'  
Demyx almost started crying.  
'That's not true! That's so mean!'

Davis rolled his eyes.  
'Fine, I'm "Sorry"' Davis said.

Demyx smiled.  
'Well, now everyone can enter the house.'  
'Wait, aren't you gonna introduce the contestants to each other?' Riku questioned.  
'Can we get in the damn house first?' Davis asked.  
'NO! No you cannot!' Riku said in a very annoyed voice.  
'I wanna meet the people I'm gonna spend the rest of the next few months with.'  
'Who says you'll last that long?'  
'Well then, I wanna meet the people who I'm gonna spend the day with. Gawsh, I just wanna meet the damn people. What's wrong with you guys?'  
'GET IN THE HOUSE! I'M THE HOST AND WHAT I SAY FRICKEN GOES!'

'Gawd, you didn't have to yell, bastard. You know people can go deaf with your yelling.' Kairi said walking into the house.

They each walked into the house. Chaos will start very, very soon.


	3. The Real Intro of the Contestants !

Ohkay ohkay yea so i put up chapter 3 :) ! yea and i added chapter 2 on the same day as well. i got some time roflrofl.  
disclaimer: i do not own digimon nor kingdom hearts and none of this was real. i made it all up, everything besides kingdom hearts and digimon characters and there personalities etc. yea.

* * *

Chapter 3 – The real introduction

'So this is the house? I always expected it to be more big.' Tai said examining the house.  
'It is big. Hence the word 'BIG' in Big Brother house,' Izzy stated.

'So what's the brother for?' Tai asked scratching the back of his head.

Izzy slapped his forehead.

'Gawd Tai, stop being an idiot. Gosh.' Izzy said.

Then they heard Davis' voice around the house again.  
'YO LOSERS! COME TO THE LIVING ROOM. WE'RE GOING TO GET YOU ALL SET WITH YOUR NEW ROOMMATE.'

'That's it. I should've never made him leader of the digidestineds.' Tai said.  
'I heard that.' Davis stated in a stern voice trying to creep out Tai.

'You hear a lot of things, okay?'

'Liar.'

Tai rolled his eyes and walked off trying to find the living room.  
'You're going the wrong way!' Izzy yelled.  
Sora came in.

'Sometimes I wish Tai's brain was as big as his hair.'  
'You always say that.' Izzy said.

'Well, I always want it to happen.'

'Well I always want all of you to be smarter but that's not gonna happen either.' Izzy mumbled.

Sora had already walked off in the direction of the living room.  
As everyone re grouped in the living room, Davis' face popped up onto the screen.  
'WHOA.' Tai screamed.  
'Damn right, you can't hurt me! I'm in a screen.'  
'When I'm evicted or when I win, I'm gonna punch you in the face.' Matt said.

'I'll make sure Demyx interviews you then.'  
'Not if I'm the winner bitch!'  
'Whatever. Anyways, now to assign rooms. First, the introduction though. So how this is gonna work, we're gonna go around in a circle,'

'This is not a circle, this is a rectangle.' Kari stated cutting Davis off.  
'SHUT UP. Gawd, fine. We'll go around in this RECTANGLE that Kari so nicely pointed out for us interrupting the host,' Davis said angrily.  
'Okay so, on a nicer note, you can start my friend Axel.' Demyx said cheerfully.

'Who said I'm your friend?' Axel hissed.

Demyx got that puppy dog eye look again. It began to water staring right at Axel. Axel refused to look. Demyx began to cry and Davis took over once again.  
'You're so mean Axel. Fine, his name is Axel. He's mean and he's also Roxas' best friend, making Roxas also mean. Since you guys are together and I've already introduced you too, lets move onto Sora.'  
'Yo my name's Sora and when I win HOH this week, I'm gonna take out the other sora I met. The FEMALE one.'  
Sora glared at Tai.  
'Did you have a crush on her?'  
'No I didn't! How would you know? You haven't even met me!' Tai responded.  
'I have my ways.'  
'ANYWAYS,' Davis said interrupting their conversation.  
'Lets move on to Riku, Sora's best friend.'  
'Well, I'm Riku. I'm nothing like Sora. I have great looks and better skills.'

Sora now pointing a rubber band to Riku's head said,  
'Don't you dare make me shoot this at you.'

Riku, now looking at the rubber band asked,

'Where'd you get the rubber band from?'  
Sora said in a nicer tone,  
'Like I said to the other boy there, I have my ways.'  
Sora almost went into an evil laughter before Davis cut them off.  
'STOP FRICKEN INTERRUPTING ME. THIS MIGHT GO FRICKEN FASTER IF YOU FRICKEN SHUT THE HELL UP AND STOP INTERRUPTING EACH OTHER. LIKE GAWD. Well, anyways, to the girl. Kairi. Not KARI, KAIRI. K-A-I-R-I.'

Sora now getting annoyed by the face on the screen now pointed the rubber band at the screen.  
'I have my ways of getting this rubber band into the screen.'

'Ooh, I'm so scared.' Davis taunted.  
'Try it pretty boy.'  
'Alright.' Sora looked at Roxas and Roxas nodded. Sora shot the rubber band and Roxas quickly made a black portal right in front of the screen but no one else could see and it looked like it fused right into the screen and shot Davis right in the forehead. Everyone died laughing.

'You've just been pwned by the keyblade mastahh!'  
Sora and Roxas hi fived each other.

'How come you never hi five me Roxas?' Axel asked.

'Because all your pranks are really stupid and involves me getting hurt. Like that one time,' Roxas said having a flashback.

[FLASHBACK

'Hey Roxas, I'm bored.' Axel stated.  
'Yeah, well me too.' Roxas said.

'Wanna go prank someone?' Axel asked evily.

'Sure, who'd you have in mind?' Roxas asked.  
'Demyx.' Axel replied with an evil grin on his face.  
'What's the plan?'  
'Lets go set his sitar on fire!'

'That's no good.'

'why?'

'because his element is water, he can put it out, Gawd, don't you ever think about these things?

'Fine. We'll go set Marluxia's plants on fire.'

'Alright!' Roxas said pulling out a lighter.

'Why do you need a lighter?'

'If you didn't know, you're the only one with fire power genius. I'm not a pyromaniac like you.'

They headed off into the backyard where Marluxia planted all his flowers.

'Marluxia's not here.' Roxas said telling Axel to go over.  
'Alright, lets go.'  
And with that, they headed into the garden, Roxas pulling out his lighter, Axel pulling out his chakrams.  
'Alright, 1 2 3 GO!'

And with that, they started setting things on fire. All of a sudden, Axel heard footsteps and he forgot to warn Roxas by accident. He created a portal and left. Marluxia came in.  
'WHAT ARE YOU DOING ROXAS?!'  
Roxas looked around for Axel.  
'Huh? I WAS NEVER HERE!' Roxas said creating a portal.  
A few minutes later, Roxas found himself trapped in a corner, with Marluxia's scythe at his throat.  
'Now what the hell were you doing in my garden?'  
Roxas being the dumbass said,

'Lighting your flowers on fire. What else did it look like?'  
With that said, Marluxia began to hitting Roxas with his scythe. Axel walked by.  
'HELP ME AXEL! I DON'T WANNA FADE I'M TOO YOUNGE TO DIE!.'

Axel laughed.  
'Marluxia what are you doing?'  
'Roxas set my flowers on fire.'  
'Roxy, now why would you do a thing like that?'

'Well I'll take him for now Marly' Axel said.  
'Thanks Axel, you're a good friend.' Marluxia said glaring at Roxas.

[flash back ended

'You know I could've died there?!' Roxas said.

'Well Roxy, be glad you didn't.'

'OMFG. WE DON'T HAVE ENOUGH TIME. JUST GET ON WITH THE NEXT PERSON!'  
'Hi my name's Namine, I like to draw in my sketch book, but get on my nerves and I'll be forced to draw about you. Bad things. That do come true.'

'about that..we kinda think you're gonna cheat with it so we have to confiscate it.'  
The police suddenly came in and took Namine's sketchbook.

'NOOOO. HOW AM I GONNA SURVIVE?!' Namine asked dropping to her knees.

'STOP COMPLAINING GOD. LETS GO ONTO THE NEXT CONTESTANT NOW BECAUSE NAMINE'S BEING ALL CRY BABYISH. Well, here's Tai. Sora's look a like.'

'If I'm not mistaken, I thought you guys looked a like too.' Kari said.

'Shut up!' Davis yelled.

'Tai, go introduce yourself before I die of impatientness.'

Sora then said,  
'Quick, make him more impatient so he can die.'

'Hey rubber band boy, shut up!'  
Tai coughed.

'My name's Tai. I like soccer. The end.'

'Nice Tai, short and simple. I like you. You're the only one who did that so far.' Davis said.

'moving on, Tai's best friend, Matt.'  
'I'm Matt. I play the guitar. And I can pwn your ass at DDR.'  
Roxas scoffed.

'Ugh, I don't think so.'  
'What you think you can do better?' Matt asked.

'I don't think. I know.'  
'Ooh,' Sora said making sound effects. Kairi whacked him in the back of his head.

'SHH. This fight is getting interesting.'  
'Well, you wanna go then?' Matt asked.

'Any day, Any time, Any where.' Roxas said proudly.

'Fine go do it on February 30th of NEVER in NEVERLAND. CAUSE IT'S NEVER GONNA HAPPEN. A) We don't have DDR mats in the house and B) I don't think you'll keep in contact with each other. So it's February 30th of never in neverland. Okay? Okay. Now go Kari.'  
'Neverland's a real place you know.' Kari stated.

'FINE. FEBRUARY 30th OF KARILAND. WHERE EVERY DAY KARI'S THERE WHERE KARI'S ALWAYS RIGHT. BECAUSE KARI NEVER SHUTS UP. SHE ALWAYS HAS TO HAVE THE LAST COMMENT! GEEZ.' Davis yelled eyeing Kari. Kari just sat there quietly.

'SPEECHLESS? THAT'S A FIRST.'  
'STOP YELLING AT MY LITTLE SISTER.' Tai yelled.

'So now you come in and protect me.'

'ANYWAYS.' Davis yelled.

'next person. FEMALE Sora.'

Sora cleared her thoart.

'I'm Sora, I like tennis. And did that guy just say Tai had a crush on me?'  
'JUST TO MAKE THINGS SHORT,' Davis said already noticing Tai was going to say something.

'NO. TAI DOES NOT LIKE YOU. OKAY? Now go TK.'

'So I'm gonna keep this short and simple so Davis doesn't throw a tantrum. I'm T.K. The end.'

'THANK YOU T.K. GAWD. Now go Willis.'

'I'm Willis. I come from America.'

'Is that it?' Davis asked eyeing Willis.

'Yeah, that's pretty much it.'

'Thank goodness we got 2 more people. Izzy.'

'I'm Izzy. I'm smart. Smarter than all of you combined.'  
'You know that's not true.'

'Well if anyone else can hack into the government system and change things, then you are infact, smart than I am cause I have yet to figure out how to hack the government. But, I can hack your computer so don't mess with me.'

'ANYWAYS,' Davis said kind of getting creeped out by Izzy.

'OUR LAST PERSON. FINALLY. JOE.'

'uh, you forgot me.' Mimi said.

'OMFG. YOU'LL BE THE NEXT PERSON! NEVERMIND, MIMI DOESN'T NEED A SAY IN THIS. THIS IS MIMI. THE PINK GIRL. AND JOE YOU JUST WASTER YOUR INTRODUCTION. THAT'S JOE. BLUE HAIR AND ALL. OKAY? OKAY. GAWD, NOW THAT WE'RE FINALLY DONE THAT, ROOM ASSIGNMENT.'


	4. The Roommates !

Chapter 4- The Roommates.

'So now to figure out where everyone sleeps.' Davis said with an evil grin on his face.

'So do we just pick or what?' asked Tai with a confused look.

'NO. We have already picked your roommates, and I can tell you now, some of you won't like it... So to tell you how we picked…'

–Davis does a dramatic pause for effect-

'DUN DUN DUN' Axel yelled out for more suspence.

'… we picked out of a HAT!' Demyx said cheerfully, as always.

'GOD DEMYX. You made that sound so retarded! Atleast add some goddamn suspence into it. Well, yea, since boy with no last name ruined my fun, we picked your roommates out of a goddamn hat.' Davis said, trying not to hurt Demyx, who was now dancing and skipping merrily. Davis could only slap his head.

'What the fuck?' asked Roxas, 'I thought you guys would've had like a cooler way to pick our roommates, but a hat? Come on.'

'I NEVER SAID I WAS CREATIVE OK? GOD LIVE WITH IT.' Davis yelled at Roxas.

'Ok, on with the goddamn roommates' Riku said annoyed.

Everyone was now eyeing each other up and down to see the possible roommates. Joe hoped for Izzy. Tai hoped for Matt. Sora hoped for Mimi. Kari hoped for T.K.. Willis just hoped for anyone that was not Sora because he did not like the idea that Sora could force a rubber band through a screen. I mean, imagine what Sora could do to his head. He could aim and boom he'd be dead. Creeped out by the thought, he hoped and hoped for anyone but Sora, preferably T.k., because it's a guy his age who he can actually talk with. Ok enough about Willis' creepy thought about Sora and rubber bands. Kairi hoped for Namine. Sora hoped for Riku. Roxas hoped for Axel. Basically in everyone's mind, they all hoped for there best friends.

'Okay! Here's the first group. All the girls.'  
'WHAT?' The guys asked.

'Did you guys not hear me or are you guys going deaf? I said ALL THE GIRLS IN ONE ROOM.'

The girls looked at each other.

'Alright, this can work.' Kari said. The girls all left to their room.

As the girls left, Tai questioned Davis.

'I thought you picked out of a hat!'

'WE LIED! MWUHAHA.' Davis cackled.

'WHAT?!' Tai asked.

'I was joking. It's called a coincidence Tai. Big word for you?' Davis asked.

'Fine, I'll say it in smaller words. A co-wink-e-dink.'

'OH! Now I get it!' Tai said laughing to himself.

Matt slapped his forehead knowing what Tai was thinking.

'Anyways..' Davis started.

'Okay, In room number 1 shall be, T.K., Willis.'  
T.K. and Willis hi fived each other.  
'Tai.'  
'YES!' Tai yelled.  
'Sora,'

'WHAT?!' Sora yelled.  
Willis yelled.  
'RUBBERBAND BOY?! HE'S GONNA KILL ME IN MY SLEEP WITH A RUBBERBAND!'  
Roxas and Sora died laughing.  
'Well than you better learn to sleep with one eye open then.' Sora said with an evil grin.  
Willis hid behind T.K.

'T.K. I'M SCARED!'  
T.K. now as terrified as Willis hid behind Tai.

'Don't worry, I'll cut his hair while he's sleeping.' Tai muttered in a hush tone so that only T.K. and Willis could hear it.

'LAST BUT NOT LEAST,' Davis coughed.

'Riku.'

Riku and Sora exchanged evil glances and smirks.

'This'll be fun.' Riku said.

'I hope you guys like your lack of sleep. Sora and I? We don't sleep.'

'Neither do we. Enjoy.' Tai said.

'Hey you, what's your name? Willis?' Sora showed him a rubberband and it was aimed at Willis.

'Rubberband + your head your death'

'Where's terriermon when you need him?!'

Davis cleared his throat.

'Kill each other later. We have better things to do. Matt, Joe, Izzy, Roxas and Axel. You guys are in room number 2.'

'SWEET!' Axel said to Roxas.

'We can be just as equal as Sora and Riku.'

'And Worse.'  
Matt eyed Roxas and Axel.

'Izzy, you're smart. We shall plan our attack now!'

Each person entered the room eyeing the other. Digi kids against Kingdom hearts kids.

'Oh one more thing. H.O.H? Starts in an hour.'


	5. Head Of Household ! HOH

Author's note; yeah, just in case you guys are wondering. Here are everyone's ages.  
Tai, Matt, Sora(digimon): 17

Sora(KH), Kairi, Roxas, Namine, Joe, Axel:18

Riku: 19

T.K., Kari, Willis: 14

Izzy, Mimi: 16

* * *

Chapter 5 – Head of Household H.O.H

In Boy's room number 1

Tai unpacked his bag eyeing Sora. Riku unpacked his bad, trying to see what kind of gel Tai used. Tai placed a bottle of gel on top of his bed. Riku quickly snatched it and ran into the girl's room.

'KAIRI KAIRI KAIRI!' Riku yelled.  
The other girls just stared at him.

'What are you doing in here? It's a girls room!' Kari yelled.

'I'm a girl now. Anyways..'

Tai ran into the room.

'WTH? GIVE ME BACK MY GEL!'

Kairi quickly glanced at both gel bottles as Tai snatched it back.  
'Damn it!' Kairi said taking out $10 and handing it over to Riku.

And then a big announcement came on.

'YO! H.O.H BEGINS NOW. IF YOU'RE NOT IN THE BACK YARD BY MY COUNT YOU WILL NOT PARTICIPATE. MY COUNT IS 5 MINUTES. AND I COUNT LIKE THIS, 5, 4. YOU BETTER HURRY, YOU'R ALREADY LOSING TIME! 3 MISSISSIPPI.'  
Everyone ran downstairs and got squished through the doors.  
'THIS IS NOT WORKING! SINGLE FILE!' SORA YELLED.

'2 MISSISSIPPI!' They heard from the background and then followed by another voice,

'Hey Davis, want some of this candy?'  
Everyone heard a slap. They questioned whether Demyx was slapped or if Davis slapped himself. Obviously Davis had slapped himself.

'ANYWAYS, 1 MISSISSIPPI!'  
By the time he had reached 1 Mississippi, everyone had gotten outside.

'Good good, you guys are all here. MWUHAHA.' Davis cackled once again.

'Take a seat in one of those booths.' Davis gestured to the booths in the backyard.  
'Alright this is how the game's gonna work.'  
'You get an answer wrong and you're gone, okay? The questions are all random.'  
'Hey Davis, shouldn't you tell them what the questions are about?' Demyx chimed.

'NO! Gawd, why'd they pick you as the host?'

FLASHBACK as why they picked Demyx as a host..

'Alright,' Davis said.  
'I need a co host for the reality show that I'll be hosting. It's only fair that it's someone Sora and Roxas and them know because I know everyone else. So I have gone to you guys, the member of the organization 13. One of you guys will soon become my co host.'

'PICK ME! PICK ME!' Demyx yelled.  
'Alright, since I hate picking people, I'll pick him because he's the only one who asked. And I'll also point out why I didn't pick you guys.'

Davis pointed to Zexion.

'This one looks emo.'  
Then to Larxene.

'This one has antenna's. What are you? A bug? Oh, Female or Male? Because there are no other females so does that make you a male?'  
Larxene who was now fuming was trying to break out of Zexion's grasp but failed.

'Anyways, moving on.' Davis said. He pointed to Xaldin.

'He has spiky spears. You know you can poke someone's eye out with that, right?'

He then looked at Xigbar.

'Is that how you lost your eye?'

'What makes you think I lost my eye?' Xigbar questioned.

'Well you kinda are wearing an eyepatch. Which is the reason I didn't pick you. What are you? A pirate? ARR MATEY. I MAKE YOU WALK THE PLANK!' Davis chuckled to himself and walked over to the next person. Saix.

'What's with the scar? Hey pirate boy, X marks the spot. ARR!' Davis laughed to himself moving on to Lexeaus.

'You're just to tall.' And he moved on. Lexeaus looked like he was gonna cry.  
'A big strong guy looking like he's about to cry? Over that comment?' Davis only wondered if Larxene and Lexeaus had switched bodies. He then moved on to Vexen.

'Can I cut your hair?' Davis asked and moved onto Luxord.

'I hear you got gambling problems, is that true Luxord?' Davis questioned moving onto Marluxia. Luxord only questioned himself.

'Do I have a gambling problem? Should I go get help? Lets roll on it. Odd says I do, Even says I don't.'

'Anyways,' Davis said pointing to Marluxia.  
'-coughGENDER PREFERENECScough-' and moved onto their superior, Xenmas.

Davis looked at his clipboard.

'Did you know your name rearranged spells Mansex? Have you ever questioned yourself why your parents decided to name you that?'  
'Actually my real name is Xehanort. When I was created as a nobody, I named myself Xenmas.'

'Even worse, why'd YOU name yourself mansex? Guys, I think you should stay away from him.

'Anyways, and it comes down to Demyx. You know why I picked him? Because I really had no choice. They sent me here to look for him, but I like pointing out the flaws in all of you.' And with that said. Davis left with Demyx. Larxene bit Zexion on the hand and ran after Davis but couldn't catch up as Demyx created a portal.

'RUN DAVIS RUN!'  
Davis ran into the portal. After they both disappeared into the portal, they saw Zexion crying. They only saw tears from his left eye because his right eye never shows. Xenmas sometimes questioned if Zexion does have a right eye.

END OF FLASHBACK

'Oh right. Now I remembered why they picked you as the host. All the other organization members had bad flaws and I didn't really have a choice. ANYWAYS, lets start with the game.'

'You like to say anyways a lot don't you?' Demyx chimed in again.

'ANYWAYS,' Davis said annoyed.

'Lets start the game.'  
Each person took a seat.

'Question number 1. These questions are based on applications you guys filled out. Anyways, question number 1. True or False. More than half of you said you'd kill your best friend for a million dollars.'  
Tai: True

Matt: True

Sora(kingdomhearts): True

Roxas: True

Axel: True

Kairi: False

Kari: False

Namine: True

T.K.: False

Willis: True

Izzy: True

Joe: False

Mimi: True

Sora(Digimon): False

Riku: True

'Please reveal your answers. NOW!'  
Everyone showed their cards.

'The correct answer was true. So, Kairi, Kari, TK., Joe and Sora please take a seat.'

The keyblade master looked at his own card. True.

'Oh thank goodness I said true.'

'NEXT QUESTION BITCHES!' Davis yelled.

'Question 2.'

'Are you allowed to swear if you're the host?'  
'YES. I'm THE HOST. AND WHAT I SAY FRICKEN GOES. WHY DO YOU THINK THIS IS RATED T?'

'I don't know, because fanfic girls are fricken stupid?'

'That is also a possibility.'

-Brittany and Abby come in.-

'Gawd, whoever said we were stupid better not say it again before I kill you out of the story. Or have Davis smite you.'

And with that, the creators of the story leave.

'ANYWAYS,' Davis said.

'Enough with the interruptions, next question.'

'True or False. More than 3 of you have said that you guys wished to try out a day as the other gender.'

Tai: True

Matt: False

Sora: True

Roxas: True

Axel: False

Namine: True

Willis: True

Izzy: True

Mimi: False

Riku: False

'Reveal your answers now before I'm forced to smite you.'

They each revealed their answers.

'The correct answer was True. Please take a seat, Riku, Mimi, Axel and Matt.'

Tai and Sora looked over at their best friends in shame.

'RIKU! You have failed me.'

'MATT! And you said you were the smart one! Shame on you.'

'ANYWAYS,' Davis sighed.

'You guys like making me say anyways don't you? Question number 3. Out of the six of you, most of you have admitted to breaking at least one law. Meaning at least 3 of you for those of you who can't do math.'

Tai: True

Sora: True

Roxas: true

Namine: False

Willis: False

Izzy: True

'REVEAL YOUR ANSWERS.'

They each pulled out a card.

'So the correct answer was true. Follow the pattern yet? Anyways, sit down Namine and Willis.'

They took a step down from the booth and sat with the other remaining people.

'Question number 4. Out of you 4, 2 of you and only 2 of you have admitted you'd kill your best friend.'

Tai: True

Sora: True

Roxas: False

Izzy: False

'REVEAL! Ooo,' Davis said.

'It's 50/50. But, 50 of you, are wrong.'

They all eyed Davis.

'Oh I meant to say, the 50 of you who said false were wrong.'

Tai and Sora gasped as Roxas and Izzy left.

'DUN DUN DUN!' Davis said. He cleared his throat.

'Excuse me.'

Demyx was still skipping merrily when he said,

'GO SORA!'

'You can't root on the contestants Demyx.' Davis stated.

'Oh. Go Davis!'

'Thank you, Thank you very much. BUT ANYWAYS, it comes down to the 2 look a likes.'

Tai and Sora took a deep breathe in.

'Last question. Whoever gets closest to the number without going over wins. Okay, so the question is, if we combined everyone ages together, how much would that add up to?'

Tai: uh. 152.

Sora: 213.

'The correct answer was 252 or 251. I was kind of half asleep while doing the math. Anyways, The winner of the first H.O.H competition is..'

Sora crossed his fingers.

'Gawd please be me! I mean I saved the world countless times. YOU OWE ME!'

Tai just sat there and said,

'My math couldn't have been that off.'

'SORA!' Davis announced.

Sora jumped up and down.

'YEAH I WON! I WON! WOOOT!'

All the kingdom heart people ran up to Sora congratulating him. The digimon kids just sat there and slapped their heads.

'Why Tai? WHY COULDN'T YOU HAVE PAID ATTENTION IN MATH?' Matt yelled.

'WHY COULDN'T YOU HAVE GOTTEN ALL THE ANSWERS RIGHT?' Tai yelled in defense.

'Touché.' Matt Said.

'YAY! I KNEW SORA WOULD WIN!' Demyx chimed.

'FOR THE LAST TIME, YOU CAN'T CHEER ON A CONTESTANT.'

'Oh right, my bad!' Demyx said merrily.

Davis slapped his head once again. He coughed a loud fake cough.

'Okay, Now that we have determined the winner, we will hold our meeting later along with P.O.V. For now Sora, go off and see your H.O.H. room and all of you other people, get out of my faces.' Davis mumbled.

Sora ran into the house.

'OMG! COME SEE MY H.O.H. ROOM!'

They looked around his room.

'How'd they put up this room in like 5 seconds?' Kairi asked.

'They knew I'd win.' Sora smirked.

'Only because Tai can't do math.' Matt mumbled.

There was a picture on the wall of Riku, Sora and Kairi on the beach. Beside that photo was a picture of cloud. Just sitting there. Like he usually does.

'Gawd, I go to visit this guy and he sits there. I'm in the big brother house and he sends me a picture of him still sitting there. In the same spot. In the same position. Sometimes, I wonder if he's a statue.'

Sora went to go read his letter.  
'Dear Sora,  
This is Leon. Aerith had originally asked cloud to write this letter not me but when Aerith had arrived, Cloud was still sitting in that same spot. I mean come on, does he ever move to use the washroom? Does he use the washroom there? That's disgusting, anyways, enough about cloud and washrooms the rest of us at hollow bastion are rooting for you, kairi, and riku. Ye Good luck! And I can't believe YOU won H.O.H. congratulations!'  
Sora didn't know whether to take the last sentence as an insult or compliment.

'Oh Sweet room!' Riku said.

'Yeah I know, isn't it great?' Sora said smiling.

'Now I get to sleep with both eyes closed today! Good luck Riku.' He patted his friend on the back and left the room.

Tai, T.K. and Willis had an evil grin on their faces.  
'Psh, Rubberband, your head your death.' Riku said leaving the room.

'Don't worry, only sora knows how to put a rubberband through people's heads.' T.K. whispered to Willis.

With that said, everyone left.


	6. The Nominees !

Authors note; Yeah Sapna, are you happy? I updated. Geez. Well, anyways, enjoy the next chapter. chapter 7 will come out either tonight or tomorrow. Whenever we feel like updating, SAPNA.But, to the other readers. thank you for reading and not rushing us like SAPNA did. :)

* * *

Chapter 6 – Nominees 

'So who should we take out first?' Sora asked as all the kingdom heart kids were hanging out in the H.O.H. room.

'I think we should get rid of Izzy, he's the smart one.' Namine pointed out.

'NO! I was thinking of getting out Sora the other Sora.' Sora said.

'Why, she's very weak and we can take her out later when we don't need her.' Riku said.

'Well, it's very confusing to have 2 Sora's. What if there were 2 Rikus?! And the other Riku was a girl? Well then? HMMM?' Sora asked in a very demanding way.

'Let's take out the big haired boy. The one who looks exactly like you.' Kairi said pointing to Sora.

'Yeah, he did last all the way to the finals. Maybe physically he would out own us but mentally, I'm pretty sure he's pretty stupid.' Riku said.

'Hey, that's exactly like Sora!' Axel chimed in.

'Not only does he have Sora's looks, he has Sora's personality as well!'

'I am not idiotic.' Sora said.

'Oh yeah,' Riku said having a flashback.

-FLASHBACK-

3 years ago…

One day, Sora was in his bedroom alone. All of a sudden Riku walked in.

'Hey Sora!' Riku called out.

'What's up Riku?'

'Well nothing much, I was just bored and in the neighbourhood.'

'Why are you in my neighbourhood? You don't even live in this neighbourhood and it's like 1 in the morning. How'd you get in my house is a better question to ask.'

'Well obviously your parents let me in.'

'My parents are away on a business trip. They've been gone since last Sunday.'

'Well, that's not important, okay? What is, is that I'm bored and dying of boredom.'  
'Well what do you say we do at 1 in the morning?' Sora asked eyeing suspiciously at Riku.

'Well I was thinking, well we can inspect your room for the boogeyman.'

'Riku, don't be an idiot. I'm 15, I don't believe in the boogeyman anymore.'  
Riku gasped.

'A NON BELIEVER. Haven't you ever heard of this tale about the boogeyman?'

'Clearly, I haven't.'

'Well let me tell you it then.'

Riku sat in the shadows, with the light closed and pointed a flashlight to his face.

'AH MY EYES.' Riku said.

Sora smacked himself in the head.

'Just leave. I wanna get back to my sleep.'

'You weren't sleeping when I found you anyways,' Riku said.

'If the only way to get you out of my house is to listen to your gawddamn story, then fine. Tell your story.'

'Well, ONE DAY..' Riku said with an evil grin on his face.

'There's this little boy. He lived in a place called, not-a-street. And this street was always known for always having random attacks from a mysterious creature.'

Sora interrupted him.

'Wait, why didn't they just move out?'

'I'm getting to that!' Riku yelled.

'Okay, so the reason the boy did not move out, was cause the boy was never scared of this ghost and never believed it. Now stop asking questions and listen. QUESTIONS AT THE END, OKAY?'

'Okay..'

'So one day the little boy went to sleep at,' Riku peered at Sora's time.

'Sora what time is it?'

'1:08.'

'Okay, back to my story, so the boy, went to sleep at 1:08.'

'OMG, IT'S 1:08 RIGHT NOW!'

'Yes, I know, what a coincidence, the little boy who lived on not-a-street, could not sleep that night because he had heard some noises in his closet. Being the brave little boy he was he stepped up and went to check his closet but saw nothing there so he quickly went back to bed and tried to fall asleep. 5 minutes later, the boy heard the same noise coming from the closet again. Getting a little creeped out, the boy tried to ignore it but it just got louder. It went BANG, BANG, BANG. And then the boy not wanting to believe that there was a ghost in his street went to his closet once more and checked it but there was nothing there. So again, he fell back a sleep. This time the banging out louder as he was going to his bed. He then asked, 'WHOS THERE? I KNOW SOMEONE'S THERE!' and then he heard a voice say in the creepiest tone, 'Hello not-a-name' Yes that's the boys name, not-a-name.' Riku stated.

'Hey, that kinda sounds like Namine!' Sora said laughing to himself and then he started saying both names.

'Not-a-name, Namine. Not-a-name, Namine.'

Riku slapped his forehead.

'Anyways,' Riku chuckled to himself because Sora still didn't get this wasn't a real story.

' 'I have come to haunt you for being a non believer.'' Just then, Riku got a call on his cell. Riku hung up a few minutes later.

'Well, I gotta go.'

'What about the story?!' Sora asked.

'You're such a dumbass Sora, it wasn't real. You should've guess it by Not-a-street and not-a-name! Gawd, you're so dumb.' Riku said walking off.

-FLASHBACK ENDED-

'See!' Riku said.

'That was a one time thing! And it's hard to concentrate when it's ONE IN THE MORNING!' Sora said defending himself.  
'Right,' Kairi said.

'What were we talking about before this whole flashback came on?'

'Not-a-name does not sound like Namine!' Namine said out loud.

Sora and Namine fought about this for a few minutes before Riku yelled,

'SHUT UP! We have to figure this out! Sora has to pick who's nominated in 10 MINUTES!'

'Shut up before I put you up! Anyways, I got it. I'm putting up, Sora and Tai.'

'Why them? Why not smarter people like Izzy or Matt.'

'Shut up about your smartness theory! It's not your choice it's mine! AND I HAVE GOOD REASONS WHY!' Sora yelled out in anger.

'Yeah, putting one up for their name and on for their looks is not a good reason.' Riku said.

'Yeah it is! You know how smart and skilled I am, if those 2 combine me and those two team up, you know how much badness that would cause for us?! I mean she's got the name. He's got my personality, my strengths, my good looks. Like, those 2 combine is a deadly combo!' Sora said.

Everyone just slapped their heads.

'Alright, let's just put those two up. Just pray to gawd, they don't win P.O.V or we'll be up here again, debating on who we should put up.' Riku said.

'Okay, meeting adjourned.' Sora said.

'This was not a meeting.' Roxas said.

'Well, I always wanted to say that. The guy from survivor made a saying like that, and it sounded so cool. I wanted to say it. Except for I'm not saying, the tribe has spoken.'

'That sounds cooler than meeting adjourned. Like, the tribe as spoken. Come on Sora.'

'Gawd, just leave so I can make my decision!'

'I thought you already decided.'

'Gawd damn it. Just leave so I can put their names in that little spinny key holder thingy majigery.'

'What ever you say dumbass.' Riku coughed.

With that, they all walked off.

'I heard that! I should kick you off right now.' Sora retorted.

-MEETING SESSION.-

'So we are gathered here today,'

'It's not a gawd damn wedding,' Roxas cut in to Sora's speech.

'Okay, fine, we're here to find out who I nominated. You have to make me so, so, non suspenseful.'

'Well I'm sorry if I want this meeting to be over with.'

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

'Fine, The first person who gets their gawd damn key will spin it over to the next person when I spin it over to them and call out the name of the gawd damn person who's name is on the g—'

'JUST HURRY UP AND PULL OUT THE KEY.' Roxas yelled.

Sora pulled out the first key.

'Riku. You are safe from tonights meeting.'

'Thank you. Next person is..'

'DUN DUN DUN.' Axel said in suspense.

'Kairi.'

'YE! I kinda knew it but YEAH I'M SAFE! The next person is… Roxas.'

'I should've been first seeing how I'm your nobody. But anyways, Namine.'

'Axel.' Namine said quickly.

'WHOO!' Axel yelled in that obnoxious tone.

'YE. I'M SAFE FROM ALL OF YOU BASTARDS. Well, ye, moving on, whoever is named Tick is safe.'

Kari laughed out loud.

'It's not Tick you dumbass. It's T.K.'

'OHHH. So you're suppose to only pronounce the letters on it? So when it comes to say..Matt, you say M-A-T-T?' Axel asked.

Everyone began to laugh.

'Oh, I so totally got it memorized.'

T.K. took the key holder angrily.

'And the next person is,' T.K. began struggling to pull out the key. Axel took this time to say,

'DUN DUN DUN.'

Roxas slapped Axel across the head.

'Shut up!!'

T.K. finally got the key out.

'Kari.'

'Thank you better hair version of Tai.'

'That's so not true, I have better hair than him, who else agrees?!' Tai asked. Everyone tried not to make direct contact with Tai. Sora chuckled. Kari moved on.

'Well the next person that's safe is, Izzy.'

'Yeah, yeah. Anyways, Matt your safe next.'

'Alright! The next person that's safe is..Mimi!'

'Mmhmm, so the next person that's safe is..Willis!'

Willis stood up and said.

'Thank goodness.' Willis sighed of relief.

'For the last key..' Willis said.

'DUN DUN DUN!' Axel said in his most suspenseful voice yet.

'JOE!'

Sora stood up.

'You guys are probably wondering why I put Sora and Tai up. Well, Sora has my name, and Tai has my looks. This meeting is adjourned. The tribe has spoken.'

'This is not survivor!' Davis yelled.

'Now get to the fricken living room so we can finally decide the players of the P.O.V. competition!!'


	7. Power of Veto !

Author's note; yeah the story was suppose to be put up last night but we got caught up in more things to do. Anyways, enjoy this. Next chapter will be up soon. Promise. Because someone seems to be rushing us lately. Impatient thing. Kay have fun :D

Disclaimer: you guys should know by now we don't own digimon or kingdom hearts nor do we own the big brother house. okay? okay.

* * *

Chapter 7 – Power of Veto

Everyone walked into the living room.  
'Okay,' Davis started.

'Here are how things shall go. The name of this game is Dance Dance Revolution. By popular demand.'

'Who's the popular demand?' Tai questioned knowing he sucks at DDR.

'Uhm, Roxas, Matt and that girl who writes the story. What's her name? oh yeah. Brittany.'

'So aren't you writing this yourself then? How can you forget your own name?'

'WHO SAYS SHE'S THE ONLY ONE WHO WRITES THE STORY. Geez.'

'Enough of the complaining!!!' Davis yelled.

'What happened to your co-host? Demyx. He was much more nicer.'

'Ahh, Demyx. Whatever did happen to him?'

'I see another flashback that's gonna come..'

'You are the writer. So you should know.'

'Psh. I am Abby. Call me that or perish.'

'GAWD FORGET IT. LETS JUST GET TO THE GAWDDAMN FLASHBACK.'

-FLASHBACK-

Demyx was still skipping merrily around Davis.

'WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP THAT?' Davis yelled annoyed.

'BEFORE I SMITE YOU.'

'Oh Davis, you gotta learn to relax. Lets meditate.' Demyx said.

'I don't wanna fricken meditate, I just wanna make up the fricken game.'

'Technically, you did not make up dance dance revolution.'

'Well technically, I don't needa smite your face but I want to so I will.'

Davis had smite Demyx. He began to fade.

'NOO. I CAN'T FADE AGAIN. I'LL GO TO THE EVIL PLACE. THE DARKNESS WHERE THEY KILL BUNNIES AND UNICORNS AND WON'T GIVE ME COOKIES!'

With his last words, he faded back into the organization castle, Castle Oblivion.

-FLASHBACK OVER-

'Riku, did you actually join the dark side for cookies?' Sora asked.

'You're such a dumbass, did Demyx not just say the dark side wouldn't give him cookies? Gawd. And yes, I did join for the cookies, but I joined back the good side because they wouldn't give me the cookies. So I had to kill them all.' Riku said with an evil laughter.

'Anyways,' Davis interrupted.

'Here's how the game works. 6 players. Okay, to choose, we choose from a hat. As always. Or a bag, but we can't afford one.'

'But yet, you can afford a hat.' Riku said.

'Doesn't the hat come in a bag when you purchase it?' Roxas asked.

'IT WAS BROKEN. Kay, enough with the questions kay? Gawd. Here is how we'll choose. To make things simpler, the H.O.H and the nominees will play, they pick the other 3 out of the hat. So, Sora, Sora, and Tai. Sora being H.O.H. will draw first.'

Sora already had the hat in his hand.

'Oh please gawd, don't fail me now. I hope for the best player on the K.H. side.'

He stuck his hand inside. He then drew out a piece of paper.

'Okay, I got…' He opened the slip of paper.

'DUN DUN DUN!' Axel said.

'SHUT UP! IT'S NOT A VERY SUSPENSFUL MOMENT.' Roxas yelled.

'I DREW, ROXAS! YEAH, WE CAN PWN THEIR ASSES NOW!' Sora yelled.

'Tai, you draw now. And I mean it when I say NOW.' Davis said.

'Oh please be Matt.' Tai wished.

'Gawd failed me once, please don't do it again.'

He stuck his hand inside and drew out a piece of paper. It read the name..

'YES!' Tai yelled.

'MATT!'

'You are one lucky bastard,' Matt said with a smirk.

'Huh, who should I aim for?' Sora asked.

In her mind she said,

'Gawd, just give me someone who can win for me. Cause I suck at DDR.'

She drew out a piece of paper. Her paper read..

'GAWD DAMN IT.' Sora yelled.

'Izzy.'

'I feel so offended.' Izzy cried.

'I am not that bad of a DDR player.'

'Yeah you are and we all know it!'

-FLASHBACK-

'Whoever wins this DDR match will win the prize of the 10 cookies.'

Matt's team consisted of, Tai, Izzy, Sora.

The other team consisted of, Mimi, Joe, T.K. and Kari.

So, they put up, Izzy and T.K.

'Come on Izzy don't fricken lose against my little brother.' Matt yelled.

'Don't worry T.K. I know from experience Izzy sucks at DDR!' Joe yelled.

Tai, Sora and Matt went wide eyed on Izzy.

'YOU SUCK AT PLAYING DDR? YOU TOLD US YOU PWNED.'

'I pwned Tentomon.'

'TENTOMON DOESN'T HAVE FEET!' Tai yelled in frustration.

'Well to bad,' T.K. smirked.

The Score?

1,986,543 – Izzy.

5,345,612 – T.K.

'GAWD IZZY!' Tai yelled.

'THE COOKIES!'

'I guess they go to T.K.'s team.' Matt said in disappointment.

By the time the game was over, Izzy was no where to be found. The only place he could be found was locked up in his closet.

-FLASHBACK OVER-

'Good times, good times.' T.K. said.

'How come I wasn't invited?' Willis asked.

'YOU WERE IN AMERICA!' Tai yelled.

'So? I would've flew down here for the cookies.'

'Too bad.'

'ANYWAYS,' Davis said annoyed once again.

'Okay, would the 6 players enter the backyard. NOW. The other people, just do whatever in the house. Don't go anywhere near the backyard. You'll distract them. If you do, you'll end up like Demyx.'

All of a sudden, a black portal opened up from behind Davis.

'HOW COULD YOU DAVIS?' Demyx cried.

'Hey Demyx! How was the darkness?' He said with an evil grin.

'HORRIBLE! IT WAS SOO SOO DARK!.'

Axel slapped his forehead.

'That's why it's called the darkness. What kind of a nobody are you?'

'I DIDN'T WANNA BE A NOBODY, BUT SOMEBODY KILLED ME AND I DIDN'T WANNA DIE OKAY?'

'GAWD!' Davis yelled.

'JUST GET ON WITH THE GAME.'

They all went to the backyard and each one stepped on a platform with a dance mat on it.

'We have a special guest host hosting this game.' Davis said.

'Damn right.' A familiar voice said.

Sora went wide eyed.

'C-Cloud? You moved?!'

'Damn right Sora.'

'YEAH!' Sora said.

'Finally! You know I would've pictured this moment more… not like this.'

'Whatever lets just start the game so I can get back to my spot.'

'Alright here's how the game works,' Davis started.

'I'M THE GUEST HOST, I TELL THEM.' Cloud stated.

'Do you really want me to tell them how I removed you from your spot?'

-FLASHBACK-

Cloud was sitting there like always. He didn't' hear the footsteps that were behind him. Davis slowly picked up Cloud's sword and ran with it. He hid it somewhere. He then came back for Cloud and said,

'Yo. You wanna be a guest host for big brother?'

'Never heard of it.'

'Well then, we're gonna make you a host anyways.'

'Um, I don't think so.'

'Oh, I do to.'

'Leave my face now, before I slice you in half.'

'With what? Do it pretty boy.'

He then reached for his sword and realized it was gone.

'What happened to my sword?!' Cloud cried.

'For guest hosting on big brother, I will return your sword back.'

'Or I can punch you in the face,' Cloud retorted.

'Punch me in the face and I won't promise your sword will come back in good condition.'

Cloud slowly began to stand up. Davis gasped.

'You stood up. Anyways, the way I see it, you got 2 options. Either you guest host for the P.O.V and get your sword back or punch me in the face and lose your sword forever. Either way, you lose.' Davis laughed.

'The first one, you leave your spot, the second one, you lose your sword. Spot or Sword?' Davis said with an evil laughter.

Cloud sighed.

'Fine, I'll go guest host your damn show.'

Davis grinned.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

Sora then gasped.

'You lost your sword to a little boy?!'

Roxas laughed.

'You can't lose your sword to Sephiroth but you can lose it to HIM?'

Sora took out his camera phone and took a picture.

'HAHA. Cloud leaving his spot!'

'How'd you become so smart?' Tai questioned Davis.

'Your stupidity makes my smartness grow. So every second you become stupid, I grow smarter.' Davis laughed his evil laugh.

'Anyways,' Cloud said.

'I just want my sword back so lets just get this started. This is how the game works, the first round you all play. The 2 people with the lowest score after the first song is eliminated. Then the second round, the next 2 lowest people will be out. Then the final round. The winner shall be the one who has the highest score, alright? Take your position now, the game will start in, 3. 2. 1.'

'GO!' Davis yelled.

'The first song your dancing to is Simple and Clean by Utada Hikaru. Alright? Go.'

The players began dancing. The people in the house began to watch from the inside.

'Hey it's Cloud!' Riku said amazed pointing at the screen.

'Oh yeah, it is cloud!' Kairi said.

Namine and Axel watched wide eyed as they saw Cloud there. He actually left his spot in Hollow Bastion.

'I wonder how that happened,' Riku said.

They heard the last line in the song as the players finished up.

'_Regardless of warnings, the future doesn't scare me at all, nothing's like before.' _

Davis looked at each score.

'Well, okay, the losers were Sora from digimon not Sora from Kingdom hearts so chillax Sora. And Izzy. As usual. As predicted.'

The next round was about to begin. Sora and Izzy stepped off their DDR platforms.

They stepped inside.

'The next song will be, Paranoia.' Davis said.

'I'M SUPPOSE TO BE ANNOUCING THESE THINGS.' Cloud said angrily.

'Don't yell at boy who has sword.' Davis said.

Back inside the house..

'SORA! GO SORA! WHOO SORA!' Riku cheered.

'ROXYY! ROXYY! ROXXYYY! COME ON! WE ALL KNOW YOU'RE GONNA WIN!' Axel yelled.

'SHUT UP!' Namine said.

'What? I can't cheer for my best friend? Is it because you don't have one?'

Namine cleared her throat.

'When I come out of this, I'm gonna draw you getting killed by Roxas. HOW MUCH OF A BEST FRIEND IS HE GONNA BE THEN?!'

'YOU MIGHT AS WELL DRAW YOURSELF A BEST FRIEND TOO THEN LONELY GIRL!'

Namine kicked Axel where it hurt the most.

'WHY IS EVERYONE AIMING THERE??' Axel yelled falling to the ground.

Namine continued to watch the game.

'COME ON MATT! WE KNOW YOU CAN WIN. TAI'S UNRELIABLE WHEN IT COMES TO DDR!' Kari shouted.

'COME ON MATT! WE GOT FAITH IN YOU!' T.K. screamed.

'TAI I BELIEVE IN YOU EVEN THOUGH EVERYONE ELSE DOESN'T!' Willis screamed.

Kairi sat there watching the game.

'I want a cookie.'

She got up and got a cookie.

'SORA!' Riku yelled.

'SUCKS!' Willis yelled immediately after.

'More like Tai sucks. I bet you Sora can pwn Tai's ass.'

'I don't think so.'

'I beg to differ.'

The song was about over.

'LEFT RIGHT RIGHT UP!'

And the song was done.

Lets see the score. They were all anxious to see Sora's and Tai's score to see who beat who.

Matt- 5,160,292

Roxas- 5,178,913

Tai- 4,889,156

Sora-4,889,157

'OWNED!' Riku yelled.

'SORA OWNED TAI'S ASS! PWNED.'

Willis looked at Tai.

'I BELIEVED IN YOU TAI! WHY? WHY DID YOU LET ME DOWN? NO WONDERNO ONE'S CHEERING FOR YOU!!'

'Sora and Tai, please step off your platform. You are the losers of this round.' Cloud said.

'At least I beat that guy.' Sora said pointing at Tai.

Tai walked away hanging his head in shame.

'How could I? And to the ugly version of me.'

Sora than said,

'The ugly version? Did you not just see the nominee meeting? Who'd they think had the better hair?' He pointed to himself, nodding his head and mouthing the word, me. He walked away.

'Anyways, lets get on with the competition, here's the final round. Matt and Roxas.'

'WHOO GO ROXAS!' Demyx yelled from the background.

'FOR THE LAST TIME BEFORE I SMITE YOU AGAIN, YOU CAN NOT CHEER ON A CONTESTANT. YOU ARE A HOST. I knew they should've picked the emo boy as a co host, he wouldn't have said anything.' Davis mumbled.

'The last song shall be, Butterfly.'

'DUN DUN DUN!' Axel said still rolling on the floor in pain.

Sora whacked Axel across the head.

'It's what Roxas would've done.'

'GO MATT! YOU PWN AT BUTTERFLY.' Tai said.

'GO ROXAS YOU PWN EVEN MORE!' Sora yelled.

'AS YOUR SOMEBODY, I EXPECT YOU TO WIN!'

'AS YOUR BEST FRIEND I EXPECT YOU TO WIN!' Tai said outloud.

'PSH! As if Matt would win.' Sora said.

'What's that suppose to mean?' Tai asked.

'What do you think it means? I mean, I just said as if he would win. Meaning he won't. You are a dumbass.' Sora said. Tai punched Sora. Sora punched Tai. The fight got even more physical. Riku and Kari had to break them up.  
'Sora calm down. Calm down.' Riku said trying to be reassuring.

'GAWD TAI! YOU'RE SUCH A BAD EXAMPLE FOR ME!' Kari yelled.

Davis' face popped up onto the screen.

'GAWD JUST SHUT UP AND WATCH THE DAMN GAME. IT'S ENDING.'

The scored popped up onto the screen.

Matt – 5,781,329

Roxas – 5,760,135

'And the winner is..MATT!' Davis yelled.

'OH YEAH! IN YOUR FACE!' Tai yelled at Sora.

'How could you Roxas?' Sora asked a little disapointed.

'I'm sorry my other but, I just couldn't do it.'

'It's okay my other. Now we have to go to our little hut again. TRIBE GO! TO THE H.O.H ROOM!' Sora yelled.

'THIS MEETING IS ABOUT TO BE ADJOURNED AFTER WE START!' Sora yelled stomping upstairs. Everyone soon followed.

In The H.O.H. room.

'If Matt doesn't take out anyone, we all vote out Tai, okay? Sora can be handled with later. And if Matt does win, we put up Willis.'

'Why Willis?' Riku asked.

'You got anyone better?!' Sora yelled.

They all shook their head.

'THE TRIBE HAS SPOKEN! MEETING ADJOURNED.'

They all went into the living room.

'GAWD DAMN P.O.V MEETING NOW!' Matt yelled.

Everyone headed into the living room.

'Okay, since I won P.O.V, I get to take one of the nominees off. With that said, I'd like to hear the nominee's speeches on why I should take you off. Ladies first, Tai, go.'

'Are you calling me a lady?' Tai asked.

'Are you calling me a man?' Sora asked.

'UGH JUST GO TAI!'

Tai cleared his throat.

'I AM YOUR BEST FRIEND!' Tai sat back down.

'Okay, go Sora.'

'You should take me off because I have done nothing to you, and I mean NOTHING!' Sora yelled.

'Oh really?' Matt said.

-FLASHBACK-

Matt was sitting there studying for his test. Tai and Sora were both over at his house to study as well. Tai was jumping up and down not wanting to study. Sora was bothering Matt while Matt was trying to concentrate.

'Hey Matt. Whatcha doing?'

'What does it look like I'm doing? Studying.'

'Why are you studying? The test is not until tomorrow.'

'That's why you study the night before, it's first period you know.'

Matt went back to studying. Bored, Sora began to poke Matt in the head.

'YO MATT!'

'WHAT DO YOU WANT SORA? I CAN'T AFFORD TO FAIL THIS TEST!'

'Okay, fine. I'll leave you alone.'

-5 minutes later-

'Yo Matt, I hope you don't mind, but your T.V's kind of broken.'

'What did you and Tai do to the T.V.?'

'Well we were throwing this football around..'

'I DON'T NEEDA HEAR IT ANYMORE. GET OUT OF MY HOUSE.'

Sora and Tai both left. Matt looked at the time, 5 in the morning.

'JESUS CHRIST. I GOTTA GET READY TO GO TO SCHOOL.'

On the bus, he tried to study one last time.

'HEY MATT!' He heard to familiar voices.

-FLASHBACK OVER-

'YOU KNOW I FAILED THAT QUIZ WITH A 49. YOU KNOW IF YOU IF YOU HAD LET ME STUDY A SECOND LONGER I COULD'VE GOTTEN A 50 AND PASSED? Well, anyways, after that flashback, I decided not to use the power of veto. MEETING ADJOURNED.'

Everyone walked off.

'Who will be kicked off? Stay tuned for the next chapter.' Davis chuckled to himself.

'WHAT ABOUT MY SWORD?' Cloud yelled.

'Oh yeah, that.'

Demyx skipped merrily again.

'You mean this sword?'

'Yeah, hand it over!'

He handed it the pointy way.

'That's not how you hand a sword to someone.' Cloud yelled. He took the sword by the blade and went back to Hollow Bastion. When he got back to Hollow Bastion he went back to his spot. He stretched and he sat back down.

Davis laughed.


	8. Eviction and HOH !

Brittany's note; okay, for the H.O.H, all the red answers were mine and all the blue were Abby's even though I like blue but whatever. So if you agree with me, go you. If you don't you suck.

Abby's note; okay, I write the story, but, for the last one, I had to agree. Skittles were better, but everything else if you agreed with me, you pwn.

* * *

Chapter 8 – Evictions and H.O.H

'How smart of Matt.' Sorakingdom hearts said.

'Yes, Maybe we could make Matt a kingdom hearter. I mean, he did beat Roxas at what Roxas does best.' Riku said.

'Roxas does not DDR best!' Roxas defended himself.

'Then what do you do best?'

'I-I..SHUT UP!'

'Exactly. Anyways, are we all going on Tai?'

'Yeah.' Sora replied.

'MEET ADJOURNED!' Sora yelled.

'Do we always have to end like that?' Roxas asked.

'Yes, make me feel important.' Sora stated and then walked off towards the kitchen.

All digimon people except for Tai and Sora gathered in one room.

'What should we do?' Matt asked.

'We do have the deciding vote.'

'I don't know. It's your decision, it is your 2 best friends.' T.K. said.

'Well, well, it's Kari's brother!'

'Yeah? Well, then I say we vote out Sora. Obviously.' Kari said.

'Alright fine we rock paper scissors on it. Matt, if you win, Tai's out. But if Kari wins, Sora's out. Okay? Alright.' Willis said.

Everyone gathered around as Matt and Kari were about to duel it out.

'ROCK PAPER SCISSORS.'

They both choose paper.

'ROCK PAPER SCISSORS.'

Matt had chosen scissors. Kari had chosen Rock.

'Ye! Tai stays!' Kari said.

'Well it's official, Tai stays. How do we break the bad news to Sora?' Mimi asked.

Everyone looked at each other.

'Who wants to do the bad deed?'

Everyone looked at each other again. More silence.

'Well then I guess..' Matt started. All of a sudden he got cut off by a voice.

'I'll break it to her!' Davis said in a manly voice.

'What are you doing Davis?'

'I'm listening to your conversation, what does it look like I'm doing?'

'Anyways, now that that deeds done, I'm hungry.'

Everyone else agreed and headed downstairs.

'Where were all of you?' Tai questioned.

'Deciding your faith, what else?' Willis said.

'You know what little American boy,' Tai started.

'What are you gonna do big Japanese boy?' Willis asked with a smirk.

'I mean, I could decide your faith you know.'

'-coughNOYOUCAN'Tcough-' Said someone out loud.

'SHH!' Willis said.

'I must use this to my advantage.'

'Anyways, in the living room NOW!' Davis yelled.

'The eviction ceremony is about to begin.'

Everyone walked into the living room nervous.

'Okay, here's how this works. H.O.H and nominees can't vote. In case of a tie, the H.O.H will break it. Okay? Roxas, you're first.'

Roxas walked to the diary room.

'Hey Davis!'

'Place your vote.'

'Hey Roxas!' Demyx said in a cheerful voice.

'What's up?'

'Okay, we don't have all the time in the world. Just pick a damn person or I'll do it.'

'Fine, I vote to evict.. Tai.'

'Why?'

'Because, Sora's a weakling. We can get rid of her later. BWUHAHA. Actually, I really don't care but our team, coughSORAcough, decided to vote out Tai.'

'Yes, if the digimon kids were smarter, they would get rid of Tai first too because he's not very bright.' Davis said.

'NOW LEAVE!'

Axel walked in next.

'Yes Axel, what's your vote?'

'I vote to evict.. Tai.'

'Okay, to save me the trouble, is Riku, Kairi, and Namine gonna place their vote for Tai as well?'

'Possibly, it's not like we have the deciding votes anyways. There are more of them than there are of us. I change my vote, I vote for Sora.'

'You can't do that.'

'WELL I JUST DID!'

'Okay whatever, you vote for Sora. Final answer?'

'Yes, bob, yes it is.'

'My name's Davis.'

Riku walked into the diary room.

'Cast your vote so we can all move on with life, mkay?'

'I probably think that Sora's out because I overheard the other people talking about it, but I'm still gonna vote for Tai.'

'Okay, I have a feeling I know who's out. But, leave. Leave now.'

Riku kicked the screen and left. Namine stepped in next.

'Hey Davis, I vote for Tai.'

She left.

'Finally, someone who did it short and simple.'

'You like short and simple things don't you?' Demyx asked.

'Well if the long and detailed things are gonna be annoying than, yes, yes I do.'

Kairi stepped in.

'Hey Davis.'

'Yo. Just cast your vote and leave.'

'Well I vote for Tai.'

She left.

Joe walked in.

'So Joe, what would it be Mr. Reliability?'

'Since I'm Mr. Reliability I don't think I should change up the vote and go against my people so, Sora.'

'Leave.'

Izzy walked in.

'Mr. Knowledge. Enlighten me with your vote.'

'My vote, is to vote for Sora.'

'Alright get out now.'

Mimi walked in next.

'Sora's my best friend so I'm gonna vote for Tai.'

'But your people have—'

'To bad for my people, it's game and I'm here to win.'

'I like your spirit, leave now.'

Matt walked in next.

'Matt matt matt, come on down.'

'What is this? Price is right?'

'It could be. You'd be pretty crappy at it, but place your vote.'

'I wish I could vote to evict you, but I can't, so I vote to evict Sora.'

'Do you have something against me?'

'Yes, yes I do.'

Matt left.

'T.K. come in.'

'Actually, it's Willis.'

'Whatever, you're both blonde. Cast your vote.'

'Well..' Willis said.

'Well?' Davis asked impatiently.

'Umm..I choose to evict, sora.'

'Alright.'

T.K. walked in.

'Come in Willis.'

'Actually it's..'

'I know who you are, just vote.'

'Fine, Sora.'

'There we go blonde boy.'

Kari walked in.

'Oh god, we still have Kari. The girl who never shuts up. What's your vote Kari? Who owns Kariland, where the date February 30th exists? Yes Kari, go.'

'God Davis, I vote to evict, Sora.'

'Is that your speech? Do you wanna give a longer one?'

'SHUT UP DAVIS.'

And with that, she left. Back in the living room…

'Alright. The votes have been cast. Will a vote of 7-5.. Sora, you have been evicted from the big brother house.'

'I see how you all feel about me.'

'Fine be like that.'

Axel thought for a moment.

'If I voted for Sora, wouldn't that mean one of the digimon kids voted for Tai?' Axel pondered about that.

'THANK GOODNESS!' Tai yelled in relief.

'Alright, Sora, leave. Everyone else, go to backyard for H.O.H' Davis said.

'Later,' Everyone said.

Sora walked out of the house to meet Davis and Demyx.

'You can put your bag down there,' Demyx said.

'No she can't, you'll ruin the carpet. CARRY IT.' Davis yelled. Sora dropped her bag and began to chase Davis. Davis ran into a dark portal Demyx created.

'I'm sorry, Davis did not wanna interview you, so I will.' Demyx cheered.

'Well I don't want an interview from you, I want one from Davis.'

'No wonder all the digimon kids voted for you.'

Sora gasped.

'Really?'

Davis popped back in.

'YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSE TO TELL HER THAT.'

'Oh well, are you ready for your interview?'

'Like I said, I don't want a goddamn interview from you. I want one from Davis.'

Demyx's eyes began to water.

'Omg, go cry Axel a river and drown him with it.'

He began to cry even more. Davis came back.

'Good going Sora, we don't wanna interview you anymore, Just leave. Just go. We won't even ask you to come back for the finals. Just leave. Or better yet, you can get shipped back home with 10 immigrants all stacked up at the back of trunk in a car. That's how much no one loves you.'

Demyx created a portal and pushed her in it.

'I'll get you for this Davis Motomiya! I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE!'

With that, she disappeared. Davis came back.

'Hey, didn't it look like she was fading away, like you when you were fading cause I smited you!'

Demyx began to cry harder.

'Oh god, lets just get to the H.O.H.'

Everyone was set and ready in the backyard.

'This is how the game will go.'

This voice startled everyone.

'I thought sora killed you.' Everyone said.

'Well, it seems, she's been out smarted. Lets get to the game. The way this game works, is you either choose the red card or the blue card. The card that comes up the most between you guys is the winner. Everyone else who doesn't have that colour will be eliminated. Okay?'

Everyone nodded.

'Matt or Tai? Matt is red. Blue is Tai.'

Everyone thought for a moment.

'Oh before you reveal votes, Sora please step down. You can't be H.O.H twice in a row.' Davis said.

'Damn, I thought he would never catch it.' Sora mumbled.

Tai: -Tai pondered for a minute. 'Will they pick me? Or Matt?- Tai being the over confident boy he was, picked blue. For himself.

Axel: Red. –only because I like the colour. FIRE-

Matt: Red. –Obviously me.- Matt thought.

Roxas: Red. –He pwned me in DDR-

Kari: Kari pondered about this also. 'I don't wanna be mean to my brother Tai but I also wanna win H.O.H. umm..Screw it.' She pulled out the red card.

Kairi: Red.

Joe: Red.

Izzy: Red.

Mimi: Red.

Namine: Red.

T.K.: Red. – Only because he's my brother.

Willis: Red.

Riku: Red.

'Okay, everyone but Tai, please stay there. The favouriteism was Matt. It was pretty obvious but Tai had to go pick himself so from that Tai, you lose. Please take a seat next to Sora.'

Tai sat down next to Sora. Sora began to laugh.

'Next thing.'

Davis asked the infamous question.

'Ninja's or Pirates? Red for ninja's, blue for pirates.'

Everyone started to think long and hard.

Axel: NINJAS ALL THE WAY! It's also red for FIRE.

Matt: Ninjas.

Roxas: Ninjas.

Kari: Pirates! Saves princess'! or kills them. Ponder.. Pirates! Have swords!

Kairi: Pirates.

Joe: They both have high risks of getting infected. But, pirates are dirtier. So ninjas.

Izzy: Ninjas.

Mimi: Pirates.

Namine: Pirates.

T.K.: Ninjas.

Willis: Ninja.

Riku: Ninjas.

'Okay, so everyone who's not a boy, step down. Because the guys all picked ninjas. I like pirates and all and ye, if Tai was there he would pick pirate but unfortunately, he's already eliminated so, step down girls.'

All the girls stepped down. Sora began to laugh. He received 4 slaps to the head, knocking him unconscious.

'Anyways, so only the guys are left, besides Sora and Tai. Next question. Water or Fire. Of course red is fire and blue is water.'

Axel: Fire.

Matt: Water.

Roxas: Fire.

Joe: Water.

Izzy: Fire.

T.K.: Water.

Willis: Water.

Riku: Fire.

'It is a tie. To determine the winner, we shall go to the next round. Okay, Candy or Ice cream. Blue is candy, Ice cream red.

Axel: Ice cream.

Matt: Ice cream.

Roxas: Ice cream.

Joe: Candy.

Izzy: Candy.

T.K.: Ice cream.

Willis: Ice cream.

Riku: Candy.

'Okay, everyone who picked candy because they were dumbasses have to sit down.'

Riku, Izzy and Joe, stepped down and hung their head in shame.

'Okay, the next question shall be, sprite or C plus? Sprite is blue. C plus is red.'

Axel: RED.

Matt: Red.

Roxas: Blue.

T.K.: Blue.

Willis: Red.

'Okay, I don't know why you guys chose C plus but it won. So Roxas and T.K. sit.' Davis yelled.

'C plus is pwnage.' Brittany comes in.

'Sprite is better.' Abby yells in argument.

'I agree with Davis.'

Abby leaves.

'C PLUS FOR THE WIN!'

Brittany leaves.

'Anyways,' Davis said.

'Last topic. Skittles or Starburst?'

Axel:Skittles.

Matt: Starburst.

Willis: Skittles.

'Okay, Matt, leave. Willis and Axel, take out the chalkboard you have under your booth.'

'Axel don't be a dumbass!' Roxas called out.

Axel smirked.

'Can't promise anything!'

Willis had a grin on his face.

'I am so smarter than this guy.' He thought to himself.

'Alright enough of the thoughts, and yelling and everything. The question is, determine the random number I'm thinking of without going over. So this is basically, luck.' Davis said.

Roxas slapped his forehead.

'AXEL HAS NO LUCK!'

-FLASHBACK-

The place? Castle Oblivion. Where in the castle? Luxord's room.

'Okay, we are playing blackjack.' Luxord said.

'Roxas is the dealer. It's only Axel and I because Saix and Xenmas are off somewhere else having their manly sex. Xaldin's waxing his surfboard, Xigbar's shooting the heads of innocent bunnies, Marluxia's skipping merrily around the castle with Demyx, sometimes I wonder if they're gay together as well, Larxene's PMSing in her room, Zexion's being emo in his library, Lexeaus is probably an experiment doll for Vexen, I mean, he always wanted to perfect cloning but why with Lexeaus? I don't know. Anyways, on to the game.'

Roxas dealt the cards. Luxord won a few games. Axel, lost a few games. It all decided on this one round for Axel. Would Axel lose? Or would fate save his ass?

Luxord was dealt; 2 of spades and 3 of clubs.

Axel was dealt; 2 queens.

'Axel your move.' Roxas said.

'All in! I stay.'

'Luxord?'

'Since I have more money, I'll bet on whatever he has left. Hit me.'

Roxas dealt him a jack.

'15…' Luxord thought.

'I think I'll take my chances. Hit me.'

Luxord got a six.

'21 BITCH!'

'I'm sorry Axel, you lose. All the money goes to me.' Luxord chuckled.

'WHAT?' Axel screamed.

'YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO WIN! HALF THE MONEY WAS MINE!' Roxas yelled.

-FLASHBACK OVER.-

'Okay, enough with the flashback, just guess my damn number.'

Axel, being the dumbass he was guessed the number 2.

Willis guessed the number 3 like any normal person would do.

'My number, was 1,000,226. Willis, you were closer with the answer of 3. Willis you are the new Head of Household!'

'WHOO!' Willis screamed running circles around the backyard.

Axel being the stubborn guy he is pushed Willis into the pool.

'Why'd you do that?' Willis asked.

'Shut up before I light the pool on fire.'

Roxas slapped his forehead.

'You're such a dumbass Axel.' He grabbed axel's shirt and dragged him back inside. Willis got out of the pool, amazingly, his hair was perfectly fine just like all anime guys who goes into pools and their hair are still perfectly gelled up.  
'Congratulations Willis. You are the new H.O.H.' Sora said.

'And so the tables have turned.' Willis smirked.

'I still have a rubberband you know.' Sora said and left.

'Man, do I really hate how he says he still has that rubberband.' Willis said. Shivers were sent down his spine.  
Everyone one walked back in and congratulated Willis.

'See Tai, I control your fate now. BWUAHAHA.' Willis laughed and went upstairs.  
'MY H.O.H. room, NOW OR NEVER.' Willis walked upstairs with everyone behind him. He unlocked his room. It was exactly how Sora's was but the pictures and the designs were different. There were pics of his friends and family.  
'Hey! There's a picture of terriermon!' Willis said.

There was also a picture of Willis and Davis. Sora stared at it.

'Man, is Davis tan or is it just me?'

Everyone stared at it.

'Hey you're right!' Riku said.

They all stared at Willis then back at Davis.

Willis, changing the subject, said,

'GET OUT. I'm gonna go read my letter that is private so no one else can read it? Okay?'

With that said, everyone left.

'Dear Willis,

This terriermon…'

Willis thought to himself.

'He has 5 fingers now? The last time I saw him he had 3!' He continued to read.

'You're probably wondering how I can write, well I got kidnapped by these people and they fused 2 more fingers onto me.'

Willis now panicking read on.

'I'm only kidding Willis! I'm sorry if I gave you a scare! Well congrats on winning H.O.H. I'm rooting for you! Bye now!'

Willis was relieved. He was walking to put the letter away and realized Terriermon had not answered the question.

'How did he write this letter with his 3 fingers?!'


	9. Week 2's Nominees !

Authors Note;; yea sorry if this chapter was not as funny as the other ones, but we couldn't think of anything funny at the moment. we tried to fit funny parts in though. AND ALSO. we don't know what the keyholder thingy is called in bigbrother so we named it keyholder ok. enjoy :D next chapter up soon ok !

* * *

Chapter 9 – Nominees

All the digimon kids were up in the H.O.H room deciding who shall go.

'Any suggestions?' Willis asked.

'Yeah, Sora.' Tai stated.

'We are not putting him up just because he's better looking than you.' Willis stated.

'I feel so offended.' Tai said.

Willis rolled his eyes.

'Any other suggestions?'

'Roxas. Just cause.' Matt said.

'ANY GOOD REASON WHY I SHOULD PUT SOMEONE UP AND NOT ONE OF YOU GUYS?' Willis shouted now growing impatient.

'Wow, Davis really grew on you didn't he?'

'YES!' Willis yelled.

'Every time I visit he would be so damn impatient.'

-FLASHBACK-

Willis was arriving from America. Since everyone else was busy, Davis was the one to go pick up Willis from the airport.

'God, can the plane be any slower?!' Davis shouted at himself.

Everyone stared at him. He stared right back at them. Basically it was a staring contest between the people, and Davis. Davis was winning because everyone would just look away. The plane had finally landed.

'FINALLY!' Davis stated.

'Any fricken slower now.'

Everyone from the plane had gotten off. Davis was searching for Willis.

'WILLIS? WHERE ARE YOU?'

He finally spotted Willis. Willis was walking towards Davis. He was doing that walk you know like in those action movies where they slow motion everything. Yeah, and like he'd take his sweet time walking over there and everyone one would stare at him and he'd be waving at everyone and doing that hair flip. Yeah, that's what Willis was doing, except for without the hair flip and wave and no one was staring at him. He was just walking incredibly slow. Davis ran up to Willis and punched him in the face.

'OHMYGOD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?' Willis cried.

'You know how fricken slow you were walking? You know how fricken long I was waiting? Like god.'

'Im sorry if I liked the dramatic effect.'

'God, I should punch you out in the face one more time right now.'

'What'd you say?' Willis asked.

'NOTHING.' Davis yelled.

-END OF FLASHABCK-

'Is that why Davis punched me in the face? I never knew that.' Willis stated.

'If you never knew that, how'd you do that flashback?'

'I don't know. It's just one of those moments. You know?'

'Anyways,' Tai said.

'Stop saying anyways, you know how annoying it is to hear that every single day? You know how many times Davis had said that on the first day we were here? To many times, okay?' Matt said.

'Okay, back to the real point. The nominees.' Willis said.

'Lets take out the girls.' Tai said.

'What good would that do?' Willis asked.

'Without the girls, the guys will have nothing holding them back from hurting each other.'

'WHAT ABOUT US?' Willis cut him off.

'SHUT UP. LET ME FINISH MY THEORY. God, I thought about this.'

'You thought?'

'GOD JUST SHUT UP. Anyways, without the girls, they'll go all out in their physical fights and then they'll all go crazy and hate each other and then we can take them out one by one.'

'Okay, we should never ever, let Tai think again.' Matt stated firmly.

'Anyone who agrees?'

All hands went up.

'It's been decided, Tai, you can never use your brain again except for in challenges where we need you to win. That is the only time you can use your brain.'

'God, you guys don't have to be so harsh,' Tai said now sitting in a lonely corner.

'Anyways, any objections?'

'NO ONE'S GETTING MARRIED.'

'Alright I guess, this meeting adjourned.'  
'Stop turning into rubber band boy!'

'Well, it was fun to say, okay? Fine, the tribe has spoken.'

Everyone shook their heads and left.

Willis thought about this.

'Wouldn't there be still a girl left if there are 2 of them?'

'Whatever, put them up. God.' A mysterious voice said.

'The voices have spoken.' Willis chuckled to himself and left. He paused.

'Why do these things happen to me?'

'Cause Willis, you're special.'  
'That's what terriermon keeps telling me. Terriermon?'

'No, it's Davis. What's up?'

'Oh it's you. Impatient boy.'

'Well you're crazy boy. Now hurry up and get the nominees into the keyholder thingy.'

'Okay, don't you have a name for that thing?'

'No, I don't remember it. We'll call it a keyholder, just call it the keyholder. Okay?'

'The nominees don't go into the keyholder.'

'OKAY, WHATEVER, just put the other people in so we can have this thing over.'

'You're so impatient Davis, no wonder Kari doesn't like you.'

'I don't like Kari no more, or else I wouldn't have yelled at her with her Kariland. Now go before I smite you.'

'You're not god.'

'But I have the power to smite!' Davis did his evil laughter and left.

'Weird child.' Willis said and began to put the key's in the keyholder thingy. After Willis had loaded the keys in the keyholder thingy, he called everyone around the big table they all eat at.

'OKAY LOSERS, come. Come now.'

'What are you? Davis?' Sora asked.

'I potentially could be.'

Sora rolled his eyes and sat down.

'Anyways, we're here because blah blah blah blah blah, okay, lets get started. First name, T.K.'

'Yeah! At least someone didn't say tick.' He glared at Axel.

'What? I didn't see the periods in your name. I mean, who names their child T.K.?'

'Ohkay, what about in the case they named the child A.J.?'

'Touche.'

'Just get on with it.' Someone yelled.

'Man, is Davis rubbing on on all of us all of a sudden?' Sora asked rasing an eyebrow.

'Why do you need to notice these things? Lets just move on. Go T.K.' Willis said.

'Kari.'

'Yeah thanks Willis. Kay, the next person is..Matt.'

'Thanks. Okay, izzy.'

'Joe.'

'Mimi.'

'Sora?'

'DUN DUN DUN!' Axel said.

'Yeah yeah, Sora's safe okay?' Willis said.

Tai eyed Willis.

'What big Japanese boy? What'd I say about your faith, mock the H.O.H. yeah, that's the best plan.' Willis said sarcastically.

Sora pulled out the next key.

'It reads, uhmm..Riku. you're safe.'

'Thank you thank you. Well the next person is, Roxas.'

Roxas jumped up. Thanks. Okay, so, who's left? Namine, Kairi, Axel and.. the ugly version of Sora.'

'HEY! I'm not the uglier version!' Tai cried.

'Okay, whatever. Here Axel.'

'YEAH!' Axel yelled jumping up.

'Spin the keyholder to me.'

'Say that one more time,' Roxas said.

'And I'll pull out the key for you.'

'But my favourite part is pulling out the key! You can't do this!' Axel whined.

'Fine,' Roxas said spinning it around.

'Yay!' Axel cheered.

'That's the spirit!' Demyx cheered.

'SHUT UP!' Davis yelled.

'Anyways, go on.'

'Why are you watching us?'

'Because I have nothing better to do, okay? I mean, everyone's watching you. America's watching you. Japan's watching you. Alaska's watching you.'

'Alaska watches big brother? That's an interesting fact.'

'Isn't Alaska apart of America?'

'OMG, just get on with it.' Davis said.

'DUN DUN DUN!' Axel yelled pulling out the last key.

'TAI!'

'FINALLY!' Tai yelled glaring at Willis.

'You don't get a thanks American boy.'

'I'll remember that. America, will remember that. Anyways, I nominated you 2, Namine, Kairi, well actually I had no part in this nomination, my friends nominated you, and I like to listen to them. Have fun killing them. Willis, out.' Willis said laughing to himself and walking upstairs.'

Everyone walked away. Kairi and Namine glaring and the digimon kids. The digimon kids tried not to make eye contact with them. Sora, Roxas, Riku and Axel met in one room.

'So what should we do?'

'I say we vote out Namine.' Riku stated.

'Why?' Roxas cried.

'Yeah why Roxy's girlfriend?' Axel asked.

'Because she has the power to draw our faith. Before she leaves, I'm gonna ask her to draw my fate and me winning. MWUHAHA!' Riku said.

'As if.' Axel said.

'Well it depends until P.O.V. I guess we can't discuss this.'

They all walked out of that room.

Davis popped up.

'What will happen next? Who knows? Well I do obviously. But you have to keep reading. DUN DUN DUN.'


	10. Week 2's Power Of Veto !

Authors' Note: Well, here you go. Chapter 10 is finally up. Okay? Anyways, if you don't know any of the songs, go look them up. Okay? I'd tell you them but, too much work. Oh, for the Davis & Riku thing about the money and the wallet and whatever, you must refer to chapter 1. Okay? Okay. Enjoy the story.

* * *

Chapter 10 – Power of veto

'Okay, we have to think about this.' Sora said.

'If one of us wins P.O.V do we take any of them off?'

'Yeah, but then he'll put one of us up..lets ponder about this.' Riku said.

'We don't have the time. The P.O.V. starts in an hour.' Roxas shouted.

'Ah, but you see, we still have more time after the P.O.V if we do win P.O.V.'

'What if we're not playing?' Axel asked.

'It's a chance we're gonna have to take.' Sora replied.

'But what if one of them wins?'

'Should one of them wins, we take out the other girl.'

'Ah yes, the famous Bros before hoes.' Davis' voice was heard followed by a chuckle.

'Do you always listen to our conversation?'

'Well I can't exactly talk to Demyx now, he's not the most, you know talk able person to talk to.'

'That sentence made no sense.' Riku said.

'YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!'

Davis cleared his throat.

'Sorry, it's been a long day. Anyways, good luck.'

'With what?' Sora asked.

'When one of the girls leave. I can tell you now that the digimon kids have power of what goes on in this house. You guys gotta figure out a way to break them.'

'Are you suppose to be telling us all this?' Axel asked.

'JUST ACCEPT THE DAMN ADVICE. IF A HOST GIVES YOU ADVICE YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSE TO QUESTION HIM, OKAY?' Davis yelled.

'What if the host was a girl?'

'You still don't question her! Stop questioning me now! Okay, now that you've heard my advice, Davis, out.' Davis laughed.

'God, you did rub onto Willis.'

'Whatever just, just leave me alone, okay? The P.O.V starts in 5 minutes so you better hurry to the living room before you can't play.'

'But you said an hour!'

'DAVIS, OUT!'

The guys began to make their way to the living room. They saw everyone else already there. Davis popped up onto the screen.

'Well, finally everyone's here.'

'You were just –' Sora began.

'NO I WAS NOT! Don't mock me boy.'

They each took a seat on the couch.

'Okay, we pick players now like last time. I don't wanna explain so, pick Willis.'

Willis stuck his hand into the hat.

'Okay Davis. I drew…'

He looked at the paper. Sora spoke up.

'In the real show, don't they have balls with our names on it?'

'Okay, well, don't question me. I don't make the show, I just host it.'

'SHUT UP!' Willis yelled.

'I got T.K.'

'Finally someone gets me.' Davis said.

'Okay, Kairi pick.'

She put her hand in.

'I got, Roxas.'

Roxas jumped up. Namine put her hand in next.

'Okay, before I pick, I wanna know something. Why did you guys want us up?'

'Because, you guys are losers.' Tai answered.

'That was so mean Tai.' Kari said.

'Well, you know. I just am. Okay? You should know that about your big brother now.'

Davis cleared his throat.

'Just tell us who you picked.'

'I got…'

'DUN DUN –' Axel began before Roxas punched him in the mouth.

'SHUT THE FLIP UP. NO ONE HAS TO HEAR YOUR DUN DUN DUN. OKAY?'

Axel's eyes watered but no tears came up. They steamed as they touched his face.  
'Your eyes are so weird,' Sora commented.

'Well I'm fire, what'd you expect? I mean, when Demyx cries, it soaks up into his skin because he's water.'

'Really?' Sora asked.

'NO, GOD.'

'ANYWAYS!' Davis coughed.

'Who'd you get? Like flip..'

'Okay, I got Matt.' Namine sighed in disappointment.

'ALRIGHT, TRIBE, TO THE BACKYARD!'

The 6 players walked into the backyard.

'The others, stay and watch the screen. We can't afford distraction. We can't even afford a bag. Okay? And it's broken. How much does that say?'

'But you're giving away a million dollars.' Sora said.

'Half a million more like.' Davis said.

'Whatever, you're still giving away money.'

'Okay, this money comes out of my wallet. You know how much it hurts?' Davis chuckled looking at Riku.

'Just because I was in a screen so long doesn't mean I lost my feelings, right Riku?'

Riku had a 'go and die' look on his face. Davis laughed.

'Okay, onward with the game.'

Davis appeared on a screen in the backyard.

'Okay, the name of this game is to name the song. Actually finish the sentence. And you have to sing it. You don't sing it, you don't get the point. And it must be in tune. Okay? First 3 to reach 3 points, moves on. Got it? Okay.'

They each sat in a booth again. They each, had a microphone.  
'First song; Finish the song. First round, R&B okay? Okay.' Davis said.

'This has got to be the most annoying song in the world but just finish the damn line.' Davis stated. They heard the music beginning to play.

'_Now that it's raining more than ever, know that we'll still have each other…'_

'Now, finish the line.'

Kairi took her microphone and began to sing.

'_You can stand under my umbrella; you can stand under my umbrella, ella, ella, eh eh.'_

'Congratulations Kairi, you got the first point. We're you singing that to someone? –coughSORAcough-'

'NO!' Kairi yelled in defense.

'Right, anyways, lets move onto the next song, oh did I mention, you guys can sing at the same time, so if you hear someone else singing, you can sing, only if you know the lyrics and it seems like you know it. Just so the game works faster. Round 2. Rock.'

The song began to play.

'_Me I'm used to being tired and bloody,'_

Roxas and T.K. began to sing.

'_but you believe that I could be somebody, put your world on hold for me, gave away to follow failure through the fire. I need you to know I will, believe me girl I'm so tired of running, I just wanna hold your hand, stare at you like you got everything I need.'_

'ALRIGHT, WE GET IT. YOU KNOW THE DAMN SONG. YOU ONLY NEEDED ONE LINE. Geez.' Davis yelled.

'But I liked that song!' T.K. yelled.

'No one asked you if you liked it or not, okay? Geez, make more work for the host.'

Brittany comes in.

'Hey, I like that song too.'

'NO ONE FRICKEN ASKED YOU.' Davis yelled.

'I'll smite you Davis, I swear I will. Okay, this is fun to say so, Brittany. OUT!'

'OKAY, JUST GET ON WITH THE NEXT SONG. The next category is..'

'Do we really need categories?'

'Fine, to make things faster, we won't have the damn categories and the song will just play.'

'OH LATE REACTION, I LIKE THE SONG TOO.' Abby said and then she left.

'GOD JUST PLAY THE DAMN SONG.'

Demyx pressed the play button.

'_No one, no one, no one, get in the way of what I'm feeling.'_

Namine took her mic and began to sing.

'_no one, no one, no one, can get in the way of what I feel for you.'_

'Alright, so the score is, everyone has a point except Matt and Willis.' Davis said.

'Anyways, next song!'

'_Am I more than you bargained for yet? Oh, I've been dying to tell you anything, you wanna hear cause that's just who I am this week.'_

T.K. quickly picked up his mic and he sang his whole heart out into this song for some reason. Why? Who knows. He just did.

'_Lie in the grass, next to the mausoleum, I'm just a notch in your bedpost, but your just a line in a song. Drop a heart –'_

'ALRIGHT, WE GET THE DAMN POINT. YOU KNOW THE SONG. OKAY. This would go so much faster, if you just sang one fricken line. But the point is, you're in the lead. Next song.'

'_Work it, make it, do it, makes us..'_

All the guys picked up the mic and sung the next line,

'_Harder, better, faster, stronger.'_

'Good, now why can't every round be like this? Well in any case, all the guys won a point. T.K. step down, you have to wait until 2 more people get 3 points.'

T.K. took a step down.

'But feel free to sing a long but you cannot sing when no one has guessed the answer yet, cause that's just pretty pointless, unless no one knows the answer, then you can sing for them; people who don't listen to music apparently. Unless you don't know the song, then you're an idiot too. Alright next song.'

'_Paper bags and plastic hearts, all our belongings in a shopping cart, its goodbye, but we've got one more night.'_

Everyone picked up their microphones.

'_Lets get drunk and drive around, and make peace with an empty town, we can make it right. Throw it –'_

'ALRIGHT, WHAT PART OF 'ONE LINE' DON'T YOU PEOPLE UNDERSTAND?' Davis yelled.

'God, okay, Roxas, take a step down. We'll then proceed to the next song.'

Roxas stepped down. Demyx pressed the play button.

'_I'm holding on your rope, got me 10 feet off the ground..'_

Matt and Willis picked up their microphones.

'_and I'm hearing what you say but I just can't make a sound.'_

'Good job to the both of you and you guys both fricken made it to the next round since you guys both made it to 3 points at the same time. Sorry girls, but, I guess your not saving your asses off eviction. I guess you're faith lies in the hands of one of those guys. Or Tai was right, you guys are losers. Please take a step back inside.'

Kairi and Namine walked back inside.

'HOW COULD YOU?' Sora yelled.

'YOU LOST!! You really think Roxas will win?'

'Now all we have to do is depend on Roxas. thanks to SOME people. –coughNAMINEcoughKAIRIcough-' Riku said.

Back in the backyard…

'NEXT ROUND CALLS FOR THE NEXT FRICKEN SONG. You guys know the fricken rules, mkay? Now just start the music Demyx.'

'You're so impatient. And so very inconsiderate.' Demyx said.

'I am not inconsiderate.'

'YOU PUNCHED ME IN THE FACE!' Willis yelled.

'ANYBODY WOULD!! YOU WERE WALKING SO DAMN SLOW WITH YOUR HAIR FLIP AND WAVE.'

'That's not the only time you were.' Demyx said.

-FLASHBACK-

'Don't do it Davis!' Demyx cried.

'Oh god, I-I have to. I have to get a message across to him.'

'WHY DON'T YOU GO RING THE FRONT DOORBELL?'

'This is funner.' Davis laughed evilly.

'YOU'RE GRAMMER MAKES NO SENSE. FUNNER?'

'Whatever, I didn't say my grammer was perfect, okay?'

Davis held a rock in his hand.

'DON'T!' Demyx whined.

There was a dramatic effect. Slow motion.

'NOOOOOOOOO! DAAVVVIIIIIIS!' Demyx cried. Demyx now jumped onto Davis.

'I LAUNCHED THE GOD DAMN ROCK ALREADY, GET OFF OF ME.' Davis yelled.

'Sorry, I just liked the effect of slow motion.' Demyx said.

'God.' Davis sighed.

They heard a crash.

'OMG! Who threw this rock, they're so inconsiderate. Whoever's this inconsiderate is gonna pay. I mean, just because I was in the darkness for a while doesn't mean I lost all my feelings.'

'RUN DEMYX RUN!' Davis yelled.

They saw a fast approaching Riku.

'WHOEVER YOU ARE, GET BACK HERE.'

-END OF FLASHBACK-

'IT WAS YOU WHO THREW THE ROCK?!' Riku cried.

'You know I still haven't fixed that window yet? I could've gotten robbed by now.'

'And who's fault is that?' Davis asked.

'YOU'RES!'

'Oh right. Ah, good times, good times.'

'Man, now I see how much these people hate you.' Riku stated.

'Why Davis?' Willis asked.

'I mean, why?'

'What do you mean why? Why what?' Davis asked.

'First, you punch me, which gave me a fricken nose bleed, then you make Riku cry. WHY?'

'Cause you suck. Is that the answer you wanted to hear? God just leave me alone so we can get to the song.'

Davis signaled Demyx to play the music.

'_A thousand promises that never seemed to help me before,'_

T.K. and Roxas picked up the mic.

'_a hundred less and I would stumble 'til I found the back door.'_

'Alright, first points go to the 2 blonde people.'

'I'M BLONDE TOO!' Matt exclaimed.

'SO AM I!' Willis yelled.

'ALRIGHT, ROXAS AND T.K. GOD.' Davis yelled.

'NEXT FRICKEN SONG!'

'_I guess, I remember every glance you shot me.'_

T.K. picked up his mic.

'_Unharmed, I'm losing weight and some body heat.'_

'GOD DOES NO ONE ELSE LISTEN TO MUSIC HERE?' Davis asked.

'But, good job T.K. you got yourself 2 points.'

'_Stop right there, that's exactly where I lost it.'_

Matt picked up the mic.

'_See that line, well I never should've crossed it.'_

'Good job Matt. Well everyone else has at least one point, except Willis. Tsk tsk. Don't know your music do you?'

'I'll prove you wrong Davis.' Willis said.

'You go do that pretty boy. Anyways, next song.'

'_I'd do anything, just to fall asleep with you.'_

Everyone picked up their mic.

'_Will you remember me, cause I know I won't forget you.'_

'Good job, everyone got a point. Okay, so T.K. step the flip down again. God you all suck. Anyways, next song to decide, will Willis make a comeback or will Matt or/and Roxas move on?' Davis said before playing the next song.

'_Can't explain it, how you swept me off my feet, unexpectedly.' _

Roxas heard the song and went wide eyed.

'I AM NOT SINGING TO THIS SONG!' Roxas yelled.

Inside the house.

'ROXY, COME ON, YOU GOTTA SING IT! WE ALL KNOW YOU KNOW THIS SONG.' Axel yelled.

'AS YOUR SOMEBODY, I COMMAND YOU TO SING IT!'

Davis popped up onto the screen.

'THEY CAN'T HEAR YOU! SO SHUT UP AND PAY ATTENTION, YOU KNOW HOW ANNOYING IT IS TO PAY ATTENTION BUT HEAR OTHER SHIT IN THE BACKGROUND? God, just pay attention.'

They all shut up.

'Roxas, so I know you know this song, why don't you sing it? Get on with life and make it easy, just sing the damn song.'

'NO! I WILL NOT SING THAT SONG.'

'Why? Is it because it's by Jesse McCartney?' Davis smirked.

'And everyone knows, you sound exactly like him. So put your voice in good use and sing his damn song.'

'NO I WILL NOT.'

T.K. cleared his throat.

'I'll sing it with you, god.'

'I don't need you to sing it with me.'

'THEN SING THE SONG.'

'FINE GOD DAMN IT. I'LL SING THE SONG.'

'You know, this can help you win the game.' T.K. said.

'Yeah well, I have no one to save.'

Roxas cleared his throat and began to sing.

'_In slow motion, my imaginations running trying to keep my body still.'_

'COME ON ROXAS KEEP SINGING.' Axel yelled. Then Demyx cheered.

'I sang one line, that's as far as I'm going.'

'Alright pretty boy, you and T.K. are in the flipping finals. Matt && Willis you both suck. Step the hell down and away from the backyard and hang your head in shame. What kind of a musician are you Matt?' Davis taunted.

'Even your little brother knows more than you do.'

'But he can't sing as good as me. MWUHAHA.' Matt said and left.

T.K. slapped his forehead.

'Things you get for having Matt as your brother.'

'Anyways, last round. First to 3. Kay? Okay, for the fun of it, I like to tease people. So here's the next song.'

'_I turn around, I can see what's behind me.'_

All the digimon kids turned to Matt and started dying of laughter. T.K., standing outside took his mic and tried to contain the laughter as he began to sing.

'_I turn back around and I can see what's ahead.'_

The Kingdom heart kids had a confused look on their faces.

'T.K., I'm proud of you. You know my song.' Matt said clapping and half looking like he was gonna cry.

'Ahh, brotherly love..' Davis started.

'How I hate it.' He said in an evil tone.

'By the way Matt, I gave my sister your number only because… she loves you.' Davis laughed.

'And you ask people why they hate you.'

'Yes, yes I do. But none the less, T.K. scores the first point once again.'

T.K. patted himself on the back.

'Thank you. Thank you.'

'You're so retarded.' Davis said.

'Anyways, next song.'

'_Let me light up the sky just for you tonight, let me help you fly cause you won't have time.'_

Roxas picked up his mic.

'Since it's one of my favourite songs..' Roxas began.

'Really?' Davis asked.

'No, I'm saying it for Abby okay?'

'_To cover your eyes and get your disguise, they won't ask you why they'll just watch you die.'_

'Alright, you guys are both at one point. Next fricken song, I'm glad this process is going faster.'

'_This won't break your heart, but I just think it could.'  
_Roxas picked up his mic once again.

'_Cause I haven't tried as hard as I should, to separate you.'_

'Good job Roxas. You're in the lead. Okay? Okay. Next and possibly last song so I can move on with my life and eat this chocolate bar.' Davis said.

'One that you stole from a little girl.' Demyx said.

'No one asked you. Okay?'

'You really are inconsiderate Davis. Stealing a chocolate bar from a little girl?'

'Hey, that little girl was evil.'

'AFTER YOU STOLE IT!' Demyx yelled.

'Just play the next song. Okay? God damn it. Just play the next song.'

'_I'm wrecking this evening already and, loving every minute of it. Ruining this banquet for the mildly inspiring and..'_

T.K. quickly picked up his mic.

'_When you're in black slacks with accentuating off-white, pinstripes Whoa, everything goes according to plan.'_

'Alright, the score is even now. It comes down to this last song.'

'_Where you are, the one, the one that lies close to me. Whispers 'Hello, I've missed you quite terribly.''_

All of a sudden they all heard someone start singing.

'_I fell in, in love, with you suddenly, now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms.'_

They all watched the screen.

'THE WINNER IS…' Davis began.

'DUN DUN DUN!' Axel yelled.

'T.K.!'

'WHAT?!' Sora and the others yelled.

'GO T.K.!' Matt yelled.

Roxas came in with his hands in his pocket.

'WHAT HAPPENED?' Sora cried.

Roxas just shrugged.

'I guess one of you guys are gonna be out.'

'WHY DO YOU NOT CARE?' Kairi asked.

He shrugged once again and walked away. T.K. walked inside.

'Good job, little bro.' Matt said patting him on the back.

'Yeah, no thanks to you. You were suppose to be the one next to me.'

'Things happen.' Matt said walking away.

'God how I sometimes I can hate him.' T.K. said flashing the power of veto.

'Now, to use it, or not to use it, that is the question.'

Sora, Roxas, Axel and Riku huddled up in one room.

'What should we do?' Sora asked.

'The time has come.'

'I say..' Riku said.

'Rock paper scissors.'

'Does everything have to resort to this?' Sora asked.

'YES! Now, Roxas, if you win, Namine can stay. But if Sora wins, Kairi stays.'

'ROCK PAPER SCISSORS.'

Sora had scissors. Roxas had paper.

'I guess, bye bye Namine. I'm sorry Roxy.' Axel said patting him on the back.

Roxas punched Axel.

'Stop touching me.'

'I was only trying to comfort you. God.'

'Go comfort Namine then.' Roxas said before leaving.

Davis popped in.

'So. What's the decision?' Davis asked.

No one answered him they just walked away and left.

'Ahh how this house has brought no peace yet…' Davis began.

'How I love it.' Davis said in that same evil tone.

'POWER OF VETO MEETING IN THE LIVING ROOM. NOW.' T.K. yelled.

Everyone gathered into the living room.

'So, it is that time again. Blah blah blah. Well, you guys each have a chance to tell me why I should take you off. Go whoever wants to start.' T.K. said.

'I guess, I'll start.' Kairi said.

'Yeah, well, nothing I say will change this, so I find this pointless.'

'Is that it?' T.K. asked raising an eyebrow.

'Yeah, pretty much.'

'Alright..next girl.'

Namine stood up.

'Okay, I second Kairi's motion.' She sat back down.

'Alright, blah blah blah, I'm not using it, okay. MEETING, ADJORUNED. T.K., OUT!' T.K. said.

'GOD DAMN IT, STOP SAYING THAT.' Matt yelled.

'Why? It's fun. Try it.' Willis said walking away.

'I'd rather not.'

They each left. As everyone left, Matt looked around. He saw no one watching him so he quickly whispered to himself,

'Matt, OUT!' He chuckled to himself and left.

Davis began to laugh.

'Oh how he thought no one was watching him. Ahh, I love being the host of these things. DAVIS! OUT!'


	11. Eviction HoH ! week2&3 !

Author's note: yes, yay ! chapter 11 **finally** up ! sorry it took so goddamn long, its just that our computer kinda went boom..  
so yeah. anyways enjoy this chapter :D ! sorry we haven't updated in over a month !! partially due to our computer down pure laziness lawlz. anyways yeah sorry to keep you people waiting XD ! updated today.. cause of sapna.. LOL. yes sapna.. we finally updated XD and no, byakuya doesn't look good in a tux ! its all about hitsugaya :D ! LOL ! k enough. chapter 12 up.. whenever xD

**HAPPY NEW YEARS HOPE YOU HAD A GREAT CHRISTMAS !  
first chapter of the new year :3 !  
ENJOY :3**

**P.S.  
**yes everything does have to come down to rock paper scissors XD !  
its how me & abby decide things these days anyways xD  
AND SAPNA,  
I'M CURRENTLY LISETNING TO FABER DRIVE - WHEN I'M WITH YOU  
god. people these days should request something better LOL.  
i mean like Boys like Girls is even better.  
they should've played that instead of faber.  
well anyways..  
rant over.** xD yes i have random rants !!  
**also.. yeah nevermind. lolz.  
**-brittanyy  
**

* * *

Chapter 11 – Eviction and H.O.H

Tai and the others gathered around in the H.O.H. room.

'Who are we putting up?' Tai asked.

'We already put up Namine and Kairi.' Willis stated.

'Oh yeah…'

'So who's out?' Matt asked.

'That is why we are here. We needa figure out who the hell's out.' Willis said.

'You wanna just rock paper scissors this?' T.K. asked.

'It's how we're doing everything lately…So lets.'

'Okay, if T.K. wins, Kairi stays. If Matt wins, Namine stays. Okay?'

'ROCK PAPER SCISSORS.'

Matt chose scissors, T.K. chose rock.

'Well then, I guess Namine's out.'

'We should've taken out Sora.' Tai said.

'For the last time, we are not taking someone off because everyone admitted that he is, AND HE IS, better looking that you.' Kari said.

'You're so mean to your brother.' T.K. said.

'SUCK IT UP!' Kari yelled.

'What's wrong with you?' T.K. asked.

'She's PMSing guy, leave her.' Matt said.

'WHAT THE HELL?' Tai yelled.

'YOU DON'T TELL ME THIS. IT'S JUST WEIRD, AND FREAKY, AND AWKWARD.'

'OMG, SUCK IT UP TAI.' Matt said.

'Anyways,' Willis said a bit annoyed.

'We should have the eviction now. DAVIS, if you're listening, and I know you are, call everyone to the damn living room.' Willi s said.

'I am listening. And no, I will not, it is not time yet.' Davis replied.

'DO IT. DO IT NOW.' Willis whined.

'I have the power to smite you. Shut up.'

BACK WITH THE KINGDOM HEARTS DUDES.

'So, we've decided who's out?' Axel asked.

'Yeah, it's obviously Namine.' Riku replied.

'What? Why Namine?' Roxas asked.

'Because.' Sora said with a flashback face.

-FLASHBACK-

Sora, Roxas, Axel and Riku huddled up in one room.  
'What should we do?' Sora asked.  
'The time has come.'  
'I say..' Riku said.  
'Rock paper scissors.'  
'Does everything have to resort to this?' Sora asked.  
'YES! Now, Roxas, if you win, Namine can stay. But if Sora wins, Kairi stays.'  
'ROCK PAPER SCISSORS.'  
Sora had scissors. Roxas had paper.  
'I guess, bye bye Namine. I'm sorry Roxy.' Axel said patting him on the back.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

'That was a proud moment of rock paper scissors that I've won.'  
'It was the only one you've won.' Roxas said, raising his voice a bit in anger.  
'THAT'S NOT TRUE!' Sora said defending himself.  
'I CAN PROVE IT!'  
Sora tried to have another flashback but failed seeing how it was actually the only game of rock paper scissors he's actually won.  
Now Sora had that anime style crying face which looked something like this. (TT)  
Riku patted Sora on the back.  
'It's okay. At least Kairi's staying. And well all know how you love her.'  
'That's not true!' Sora said blushing.  
'I'm sorry Roxas, but your girlfriend's going out. Why? Because we said so, and our rock paper scissors game never fails us.' Riku said.  
Davis then came onto the speaker.  
'YO LOSERFACES. THAT EVICTION THING? YE. COME DOWN TO THE LIVING ROOM FOR IT.'  
Everyone gathered up into the living room.

'Yo.' Davis said.  
'You all know the rules. Let's get to it. We'll start off with Axel. Only cause his name starts with an A.'  
Axel walked into the diary room.  
'Hey Davis.' Axel said.  
'God, can you be any slower? Just cast your vote!' Davis yelled.  
'Alright alright. Namine.'  
'Ah, you went against your best friend's girlfriend, eh?'  
'Yeah well, that best friend's a bitch anyways.' Axel said walking out of the room.  
'I'll be sure to play that when Roxas gets eliminated. MWUHAHA.' Davis laughed.  
'What if he wins?' Demyx chimed in merrily.  
'Shut up. You're ruining my evil moment.'  
Riku stepped into the diary room.  
'Ah, window boy. Cast your vote.'  
'Seriously? Did you guys fix my window? I don't wanna be robbed!!' Riku whined.  
'Um, ye… about that. I think hobo's live there now.'  
'WHAT?!' Riku yelled.  
'I'm only kidding!! Geez.' Davis said.  
'We got the god damn window fixed. Now place your vote.'  
'Thank goodness.' Riku sighed in relief.  
'I place my vote for Namine.'  
'Is that your final vote? Well whatever. Alright, now leave.' Davis said.  
Roxas came in.  
'Ah, this should be interesting. What will it be? Will it be your girlfriend like your whole team decided or will you decide to go against them?' Davis asked.  
'I place my vote to evict Namine. Namine's not my girlfriend.'  
'That's what you think. Pretty boy. I've read your thoughts. You love her.'  
'I so do not! And how can you read my thoughts?'  
'Actually, I read your diary, but still.'  
'I don't own a diary.'  
'Oh really?'

-FLASHBACK-

Roxas and Axel were playing DDR at Roxas' house.

Davis climbed through a window that led to Roxas' room trying to send them the letter. He got sidetracked, when he saw a big pink book that said 'Diary' on it. He opened it up and began to read.  
'November 15, 2007.  
Dear Diary,  
Why am I Sora's nobody? Why can't I be the somebody? I mean, if I had become the somebody, I wouldn't have gotten Axel stalking me all this time. God, you know how annoying it is to have Axel appear everywhere you are? And like, him calling you Roxy? Does that not scream 'I WANNA BE WITH YOU'. Actaully no, that probably wouldn't scream 'I wanna be with you.' It'll probably scream, 'I'm gay.' But, I don't wanna be the one to break his heartless self. Well until next time. Diary. I'm out. Latez.  
-Roxas.  
November 17, 2007.  
Dear diary,  
OMG, I saw Namine today! Even though I see her everyday, but today, this was a start of a new month. I was probably hoping for some courage to ask her out but, I just don't have the courage yet. I mean, what if she doesn't like me back? I mean, you know how heart breaking that would be? How come Sora has all the courage? That's why I hate being his nobody. I got his other personality. I got everything he's not. I'm like, the leftover. God, well. Hopefully, I'll have the courage. Maybe I'll ask her to buy me some ice cream. Wait scratch that!! Maybe I should buy her ice cream. Yeah, that's pretty much it. Until later.  
-Roxas.  
P.S. Why am I writing in a diary? I mean, that's so girly. SEE! Sora's not girly! WHY AM I EVERYTHING HE'S NOT?!

November 18, 2007.  
Dear diary,  
OMG, Namine touched me! But not in that way that like, how should I put it? The molesting way. But, she touched me, like held my hand. Wait, that would've been better to rephrase. Wait, scratch out everything.  
Today, she held my hand…'

'God, he's so emo and so girly at the same time.' Davis chuckled to himself making sure he wouldn't be heard.  
'Oh right, my real mission. To bring the keys to them.'  
Davis left the room to start heading towards the living room. When he finally got there, he peered around the corner. Good, no one was watching him. So he threw the letter card key thingy. It sliced Roxas' face. Davis could've started dying of laughter there, but then they would've caught him. So Davis ran into Roxas' room, again and hid there for a while. Under his bed. In the background he could hear the voices of Roxas & Axel yelling at each other.  
'What's the big idea? Just because I beat you in DDR doesn't mean you can slice off my face.'  
'Roxas, dude, what are you talking about? And OMG, did you know your face was bleeding?'  
'Sometimes your stupidity amazes me. Where you born stupid? Or did you just start?'  
'I feel so offended. WHAT KIND A BEST FRIEND ARE YOU?'  
And that continued for a while. Davis chuckled to himself after they're conversation had ended. He was about to leave but then he heard footsteps. Roxas was coming up the stairs. He stayed hidden under Roxas' bed. Roxas walked into the room and opened up his diary. Roxas wrote something in it and left to go hang out with Axel again. Davis chuckled, once again, to himself and went to read what Roxas had wrote this time. Sure it was an invasion of privacy but you know Davis, he does not care.

November 20, 2007.

Dear diary,  
OMG! I JUST GOT ACCEPTED TO BE A CONTESTANT IN BIG BROTHER! –squeal- I'd squeal out loud but you know, Axel's here so I'll just squeal in the book. SQUEAL! SQUEALLLL! Alright now I'm gonna hang out with Roxas again. Cause he's always over. I needa go pack. Buh bye.  
xoxo Roxas.

Davis could've died of laughter right then and there. He was slowly turning red but then if he busted out laughing he would've gotten caught. He took this opportunity to leave Roxas' house.

-END OF FLASHBACK!-

Davis chuckled to himself. Roxas gasped.  
'THAT IS AN ENVASION OF PRIVACY!'  
'You should know by now pretty boy, I don't care. But I proved my point that you have a diary. Now leave. And send the next person in.'  
Roxas sat there in shock.  
'My..My privacy. I feel..so..violated.'  
Davis sighed.  
'GO AWAY. Gosh, no one cares about your privacy. I mean, Axel violates you all the time… If you get what I mean,' Davis winked.  
Roxas shivered.  
'ughhhh!! DAVIS YOU CRUEL BITCH!'  
'Hurry up before we eliminate you for taking to long.'  
'You can't do that!'  
'Watch me pretty boy.'  
'Stop calling me pretty boy!'  
'Fine..ROXY.'  
'THAT'S EVEN WORSE! Don't call me that.'  
'You allow Axel to call you that.'  
'That's different. HE's my best friend.'  
Davis winked. 'Or more.'  
Roxas got up and left.  
'I love torturing these kids. Lets see next.'  
Sora walked in.  
'Ah, it's the other. I'm guessing your placing your vote for Namine. Aren't you glad it's not your girlfriend? Wait shouldn't you feel bad for what you're doing to Roxas? Shame on you for not caring about your other.' Davis said shaking his head.  
Sora looked down. He looked back with teary eyes and left the room.  
-OUT SIDE IN THE LIVING ROOM-  
They all watched as Sora came out crying and running out the door.  
'I'M SORRY ROXAS!' Sora yelled.  
Riku spoke up.  
"I wonder how they tortured him. And when I mean they, I mean Davis. I mean what the hell is Demyx doing? I don't even know why they made HIM the host.'  
Tai walked in.  
'Ah, my role model. Whats up?'  
'Hey Davis. I want to cast my vote for Namine.'  
'Good boy. Following orders. From Willis.'  
'NO. I don't take orders from Mr. American-thinks-hes-all-that.'  
'Ah, so why did you do it?'  
Tai cackled.  
'So I can take them out. One-by-one without them suspecting a thing.'  
'Smart Tai. And this is why I made you my role model.'  
'I thought it was because of the soccer thing.'  
'That too. That too. But your soccer skills suck. You taught me and I lost to Ken. Ken Ichijoji. WHAT KIND OF SKILLS WERE THOSE?'  
'HEY! In my defense, Ken Ichijoji is like a flipping robot. You can't take this guy down. And he's flipping smart. I almost think he's smarter than Izzy.'  
Davis gasped.  
'And Izzy is super smart!'  
'I KNOW RIGHT!'  
'Now leave, you're turning me into a girl. I'm gonna kill you soon. Send in your doesn't-shut-up-sister.'  
Tai walked out casually as Kari walked in.  
'Hello Queen of Kariland.' Davis said.  
'Shut up. I cast my vote evict Namine.'  
'Why didn't you vote out the other pink girl? Kairi? You know, the girl who almost has your name? The threat?'  
'She's not a threat to me.'l  
'So Namine is?'  
'Oh shut up Davis! Your confusing me. God. I liked it better when you liked me.'  
'That as years ago, honey.'  
'Years ago? I don't think so. And did you just call me Honey?'  
'I don't know. Did I? Now bring in your boyfriend. Oh by the way, Tai, does he know yet?'  
'We're not a couple!'  
'Ah, sure buddy.'  
Kari walked out angry. T.K. walked in.  
'What'd you do to Kari?'  
'Ah, wouldn't you like to know?' Davis asked raising an eyebrow.  
'And what is that suppose to mean?'  
'We all know your secretly dating. I wonder what Tai would do to you. I can see it now. Punching you in the face several times screaming, STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER, while only Kari can watch in shock. Bloody noses and teary eyes. Her brother or her boyfriend? I'm pretty sure we know that answer.' Davis chuckled to himself.  
'We're not a couple! You have no proof!'  
'Oh, you wanna bet?' Davis asked taking out his phone.  
'I just wanna place my god damn vote for Namine.' T.K. said as he got up.  
'Wait!' Davis shouted.  
T.K. glanced over.  
Davis held out the picture of T.K. & Kari making out. T.K. gasped.  
'Where'd you get that?'  
'I have my ways. Now if you don't listen to me from now on, guess who's gonna be thrilled when they see this picture.'  
'You wouldn't!'  
'Wanna bet?'  
T.K. now worried about his life on the line ran out just like Sora. Matt looked up.  
'WHOA T.K.! BE A MAN. A MAN.'  
'I can't!!'  
Kari could only wonder why T.K. was crying.  
Matt walked in.  
'I place my vote for Namine, and so I won't be harassed, I'm gonna leave now.' Matt said not even sitting down, and he left.  
'Ah, he's the only smart one. I wonder how many other people I can make cry.' Davis said.  
'Mimi, Joe & izzy left. Eh?'  
They all placed they're vote the way Matt did.  
'Guess no one else is ending up in tears now. Well, H.O.H. competition..after Namine leaves.'

Davis popped up onto the screen.  
'Alright, to make this quick and simple, by a unanimous vote, Namine, you have been evicted from the big brother house.'  
Namine turned to Roxas.  
'Roxas, how could you?'  
She picked up her stuff and left the door.  
Roxas felt bad now. He ran into his room and started crying.  
'Where's my diary?'  
Davis chuckled to himself.  
'Ah, I did make one more person cry.' He smirked.  
'Well everyone, Roxas, Sora & T.K. if you want, backyard, H.O.H. competition. now.'  
Everyone walked into the backyard and grabbed a booth.  
'Well, with this H.O.H competition,' Davis began.  
'We will have 2 people competing against each other answering one question. Whoever gets the question right, wins and the other person is eliminated. Also, if you get the question wrong your out. Then, they get to choose who they face next. The last one standing wins. Got it? Now we picked randomly and Roxas and T.K., you guys are up first.'  
They both stepped up. Willis sat on a bench watching the competition.  
Davis cleared his throat.  
'Question 1, which housemate said that Patrick was better than Spongebob?'  
Roxas and T.K. thought about this. It was silent until they heard a buzzer go off.  
'RIKU!' Roxas shouted out.  
Davis coughed.  
'I'm sorry T.K., Roxas is correct.'  
T.K. stepped down and joined Willis on the bench. Roxas looked at the housemates.  
'I choose you!'  
'This isn't Pokemon, shut up.' Davis said.  
'Well, in any case, lets go boy who looks like my other.'  
Tai stepped down.  
'Okay, question 2. Who said this? 'Rubberband your head your death.'  
Roxas buzzed in.  
'That's easy. Sora.'  
'That's not fair!' Tai yelled.  
'How? You were in that room when he said it.'  
Sora chuckled to himself.  
'I remember that moment.'  
That sent Willis shivers.  
'Bye bye Tai. Next person, Roxas?' Davis asked.  
Roxas looked around.  
'That's 2 down, 5 to go. Guess I'll start with Mr. I'm better than you.'  
Matt immediately stepped down.  
'Ah Matt Ishida.'  
(AUTHOR'S NOTE: NO RELATION TO URYU ISHIDA (FROM BLEACH) SAPNA.)  
Matt walked casually out of his booth where Roxas was humming his song.  
(You know, the teenage wolves one. I turn around. Blah blah blah.)  
Roxas looked at him and started humming a better song just so he could stop hearing that song. He started humming simple and clean.  
'SHUT UP WITH THE HUMMING.' Davis yelled.  
'HURRY UP AND WALK TO THE FRICKEN STAND MATT SO WE CAN ASK THE DAMN QUESTION.'  
Matt finally made it to where Roxas was.  
'Alright, question 3. Who was the first H.O.H winner? Whoever loses this one don't complain to me about how your memory sucks.'  
'SORA!' Roxas yelled.  
'Matt Ishida, good bye. Next person.'  
'Lets go with a girl.' Roxas said.  
'Which one?' Davis asked growing impatient.  
'Oh right. Kari.'  
Kari ran down.  
'Question 4. Tsk tsk digimon kids. Getting beat by pretty boy here?' Davis said shaking his head.  
'Question 4. In the first H.O.H competition, how many people answered true when asked 'More than 3 of you have said that you guys wished to try out a day as the other gender.''  
Both began replaying that question in their head and deciding which ones said true.  
'6.' Roxas simply answered again. Davis clapped.  
'Good job pretty boy.'  
'How the hell do you keep answering these questions correctly?' Kari asked.  
'I'm god. What'd you expect? Anyways, Next is Joe.' Roxas said.  
'Ah, yes, I don't have to ask who you picked anymore. Keep doing that and you'll be in my good books.' Davis said.  
Joe walked down being careful on where he stepped just in case it was infected.  
'Hurry up Joe. God, you're gonna get infected sometime in your life, move on with life and get your ass down here.' Davis said.  
Joe jumped down.  
'Question 5. In the second P.O.V, what was the first song I played?'  
Joe had that face where you know, you're thinking really hard but you just can't get it.  
'Umbrella. The most annoying song in the world. How can you not remember?' Roxas said.  
'Joe, I'm sorry, but your face said you were pretty close. Don't you feel bad that your memory sucks?' Davis chuckled.  
Joe stepped down, head down.  
'Izzy, boy genius. Better be a challenge.' Roxas said.  
Izzy rushed down.  
'Quesiton 6. When we asked Matt, Ice-cream or Candy, which did he pick?'  
Izzy buzzed in and was about to yell the answer but Roxas buzzed in and yelled,  
'Ice-cream!'  
'Is that even fair? I buzzed in first.' Izzy asked.  
'You snooze you lose get off the stage!' Roxas said.  
Izzy glared at Roxas as he left.  
'I knew I was rubbing off on people. Especially blondes.' Davis said.  
They all eyed Willis.  
'What? Stop looking at me. I am not a Davis!' Willis yelled.  
'You're not me…yet. Anyways, next person.'  
'Well, well. Mimi it is.' Roxas said.  
Mimi stepped down.  
'Question 7. In the first P.O.V, what was the first song that everyone danced too?'  
Roxas buzzed in for a while. He couldn't remember and started panicking. Mimi thought about it for a second and buzzed in.  
'I know! Simple and clean by Utada Hikaru.'  
'That is correct Mimi. You beat every other digidestined but lost to a girl. What's wrong with you? More importantly, boys, Tai, matt, Izzy, Joe, T.K. You guys lost and Mimi won? That is such a shocker. Well Roxas, sad to say but get off the stage. Mimi, you get your pick.'  
The digidestined stared at Mimi in amazement. They really thought she had a chance of winning.  
'Well Davis, I pick Sora.' Mimi answered.  
Sora jumped from his booth down.  
'Question 8. Who described Axel as a clown and knuckles from sonic the hedgehog?'  
Sora buzzed in.  
'That's easy, my look a like.'  
'I'm sory Mimi, but he is correct.'  
All th digidestied groaned.  
'We shouldn't have trusted Mimi to win a competition like this. She only answered that one correctly by luck!' Someone shouted out.  
'Well at least I answered my question correctly!' Mimi shot back at whoever the hell said that.  
Sora glanced at Axel and Riku. Which one?  
'Screw it.' Sora said.  
'Axel. Come now.'  
Axel portaled himself down to where Sora was.  
'Alright Sora.'  
'Question 9. Oh before I ask, you know Kairi's still in this competition right?'  
'OH right.' Sora said.  
'My bad. Oh well, she'll be next then.'  
'Anyways, Question 9. Why did Willis put up Namine and Kairi?'  
Axel buzzed in.  
'That's easy. His friends forced him too! He had no part in that!'  
'Wow, that was correct. I'm sorry Sora.' Davis said.  
'YE GO AXEL!' Demyx chimed.  
'Shut up!' Davis yelled.  
Axel pointed at Kairi.  
'C'mon lady. Hurry up!'  
Kairi took her sweet time.  
'HURRY UP BEFORE I SMITE YOU. GOD,' Davis yelled impatiently.  
'OKAY!' Kairi responded and ran down.  
'Question 10. Does Sora & Tai use the same hair gel?'  
'YES!' Kairi buzzed in and yelled.  
'Bye Axel!' Demyx waved.  
Axel portaled himself to the others.  
'Well Riku, me and you.' Kairi said as she watched Riku jump down.  
'Yup.'  
'LAST QUESTION!' Davis yelled.  
'In the house, who does everyone think has better hair? Sora or Tai?'  
Riku buzzed in quickly and screamed at the top of his lungs,  
'SORA! MY BEST FRIEND SORA! BITCHES. I AM THE NEW H.O.H!'  
Davis clapped.  
'Good job window boy. Don't you always know your best friend's good for something?'  
'I don't.' Willis muttered.  
'I take that offensively Willis.' Davis said.  
'No one cares.'  
'I see what this house has turned you into Willis. Tsk tsk. And you say I'm the evil one.'  
'I learned from my best friend.' Willis replied handing over H.O.H. to Riku.  
'Well now that this is over. Riku, your H.O.H. room awaits you.'  
'YEAH!' Riku yelled running quickly to his H.O.H. room.  
He opened the door and the room was filled with pictures of him, sora & Kairi, on the beach. Destiny Island. Also, one where he was wearing a black cloack and a blindfold. Everyone gave him privacy because he was reading his letter.

Dear Riku,  
This is Leon, once again. Yeah, I wrote a letter to Sora. Cloud was suppose to do it once again but he's still sitting in that spot. God, one day I'm gonna destroy that spot. Well anyways, congrats. King Mickey is happy for you as well. We all send good lucks. By the way Riku, did vyou get that window of yours fixed? I think we saw people in black ski masks walk in and take something. I think it was a TV or something but we didn't stop him, we thought it was family or something. OH well. Once you win you can buy yourself a new once. Assuming you win. Anyways. Bye!  
From Leon, and the Hollow Bastion restoration committee & Disney Castle.

'My..My TV.' Riku whined.  
'DAVIS MOTOMIYA! You said you replaced my TV!' Riku yelled.  
'No I didn't. You can't prove anything.' Davis said and blocked out his voice. Davis chuckled.  
'I knew sending Demyx to take the TV was a good idea while Leon and them were watching! I mean man, Riku is really attached to his things.'  
Riku cried himself to sleep that night. All he could think about was his TV. The last thing he said before he slept that night was,  
'Inconsiderate jerks. IT hurts to see money come out of my wallet.'  
Davis chuckled himself to sleep that night.

Digimon kids huddled in one room.  
'They won. Who do you think he'll put up?' Tai asked.  
'IT could be anyone at this point.' Matt replied.


	12. Nominee's week 3 !

It's been a whileeeee since an update !  
helloz there!  
finally an update!  
sorry for the long wait.i guess we've just been really busy [in sapna's head she's thinking "busy my ass"  
lol anyways hope you enjoy this one, it took a while for us to actually write it on the computer  
[seeing as how our computer was down but now its fixed -- hopefully for good now :D  
well enough with the Author's random note.  
enjoy !  
-Brittany&Abby OUT !

* * *

Chapter 12- Nominees

The Kingdom hearts kids all huddled up in the H.O.H. room.  
"Alright Riku! I won H.O.H! I know Riku, you're so awesome. Why thank you Riku. No problem Riku. I love you Riku. I love you too Riku. Should we hug, Riku? No that's not cool Riku. You're so cool Riku. I know I am Riku. I wish I could be you Riku. I know doesn't everyone?" Riku said patting himself on the back.  
"Riku's being homo with himself Sora. I know right, Sora? Right!" Sora said.  
"Sora, why are you talking to yourself? Don't be a Riku. I'm right here, I'd like some acknowledgement you know. Lets go Roxas. Alright Roxas." Roxas said as he left the room. He walked back in a minute later.  
"Alright so we need a plan." Roxas said.  
"I was thinking.." Axel began.  
"You were thinking?" Riku laughed.  
"Go be homo with yourself." Axel said.  
"So what's the plan?" Davis asked popping in.  
"We're not sure yet." Sora said.  
"Here's some advice. I suggest breaking the other team up. They have all the numbers right now."  
That's when Riku spoke up.  
"I got it. Yes, my genius mind works fast."

"You mean your homo mind." Axel retorted.  
"You know what Axel?"  
"SHUT UP!" Roxas said.  
"What were you gonna say Riku?"

"I'm putting up the blonde brothers."  
"Smart!" Roxas commented.  
"I know, right? And I've gotta thank Riku. No Problem Riku. You know, your just the best Riku. I know I am. I love you Riku. We've covered this already Riku, but I love you too."

Sora rolled his eyes.  
"Does that not scream homo to you?"  
"Anyways, it gives them a lot to think about."  
"Give who think about?" Axel asked.  
"You're so stupid." Roxas sighed.

"Gives the digidestineds to think about. You know, which brother they favor more?"  
"Oh! Smart Riku!"

"I know, right?"  
"MEETING ADJOURNED!" Sora cried out.  
Kairi walked out the door.  
"Whoa, didn't even know she was here." Axel said.  
"Hmm…it's not like her to be quiet. I'll keep an eye on her." Sora said.  
"You're always eyeing her." Roxas said.  
"Shut up."  
"Thought so."  
"I'm H.O.H! I get to say meeting adjourned!" Riku shouted.  
"You snooze, you lose." Sora said running out the door.  
"So who gave Sora sugar?" Roxas asked as they all walked out the door except for Riku who decided to go back to sleep.  
T.K. was in the kitchen having breakfast. A nice bowl of Frosted Flakes to be exact.  
"Frosted Flakes…Cause it's grrrrrrrrrreat." T.K. chuckled to himself.  
That's when Roxas came along.  
"Why hello there T.K." Roxas said as he took a seat next to T.K.

"Why hello there Roxas." T.K. replied.  
"Oh! Frosted Flakes! Did you know that it's grrrrrrrreat?"  
"Of Course I know. What are you trying to get at? Do you want some?"  
"Actually, yes, I would thank you. And what do you mean 'get at'?"  
"Why are you here?"  
"I can't eat cereal in the comfort of the house I'm living in?"  
"No. What do you want?" T.K. asked eyeing him suspiciously.  
"Alright, here's the deal." Roxas began. T.K. signaled him to hurry up.  
"We should align."  
"And why do you say that?"  
"I over heard a conversation with the digidestened about how if anything happens, you're the first to go."  
"They wouldn't do that."

"Oh really? I mean, look at it from my point of view. You're down here eating alone but the other digidestineds are planning your fate. The way I look at it, you have 2 options. You either a) align with me and don't get evicted or b) you don't align with me and you do get evicted."  
"Are you implying that you have put me up?"  
"I'm not implying anything."  
T.K. thought for a moment.  
"The way I see it," Roxas began snapping T.K. out of his thoughts.  
"Your people don't need you anymore. Your friends are gonna turn on you like my friends are gonna turn on me soon. No one needs you T.K. Your brother, Kari, no one. You need me like I need you."  
"M-My brother?"

"That's right blondie."

"Don't call me blondie."  
"What ever you say blondie."  
"Damn what if this boy's right? I knew you were gonna turn on me one day Matt." T.K. thought to himself.  
"Alright Roxas. You and I, are now aligned."  
"Lets shake on it."  
"No." T.K. firmly said.  
"They'll know if we shake hands we've aligned, if anyone's watching. So what I'm gonna do now is pour my cereal on your head and pretend like we fought."  
"That means I get to punch you in the face."  
"How does that work?"  
"Well, you did 1 thing to me I get to do 1 thing to you. And since you selected pouring cereal on my head, it's only fair I get to punch you in the face."  
"Ah, I see you'll be fun to align with."  
"I know. I always am."  
Roxas walked away.  
Peering from the corner of the bathroom was Sora. He watched as T.K. & Roxas made the alliance.  
"He thinks I can't read lips. Oh how I can read them very well. Tsk tsk. You out of all people were first to make the alliance?" Sora said shaking his head.  
"Who's aligning?" A voice was heard.  
"T.K. & Roxas." Sora replied.  
"I knew that blonde boy would betray us one day."  
"Yup. Wait—who said that?" Sora asked looking around the room.  
"It is I." The voice answered.  
"Who is I?" Sora asked.  
"I is you."  
"You is I? Ah my head hurts!"  
"With your simple mindedness I can tell why."  
"Shut up. Who are you?"

"Your face. Who do you think I am?"  
I don't know, hence why I'm asking. There are like 500 other people in this house, you know."  
"More like 13."  
"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say you're from the other side."

"No crap genius."  
"Alright, I'm so smart I can guess who you are!"  
"That involves luck."  
"Ah but it also involves skills."  
"Alright if you think you're so good then guess."  
"You are the american boy. Willis."  
"Whoa, you're good. How'd you know?"  
"I told you I got skills."  
"More like luck."  
"Think what you want but who won first H.O.H.? who got their goal accomplished?" Sora pointed 2 fingers at himself and nodded his head mouthing the word 'me.'  
"As I recall, that also went into luck because you needed to guess a number. And you were against Tai. TAI KAMIYA. Boy who didn't even pass math as a child."  
"Thus proving I'm skilled and lucky. And how did he not pass? I mean, I passed."  
"Surprisingly.." Willis muttered.  
"I heard that." Sora said.  
Willis thought for a moment.  
"Maybe I can align with this boy. He's useful and lucky."  
Sora, being lucky guessed what Willis was thinking during the long pause.  
"Yeah, I know I'd be useful."  
"I never said that."  
"You thought it though."  
Willis went back into his thoughts.  
"Damn this boy is good."  
"I know I am." Sora smirked.  
"Stop doing that! What do you say to me and you making an alliance?"  
"I don't know… I promised I'd take the kingdom heart kids to the end..ah screw it. Alright Willis. But one question."  
"Yes Sora?"  
"Where'd you come from?"  
""I was in the bathroom."  
"But you didn't wash your hands."  
"I didn't actually go."  
"Then what'd you…ewww! Go wash your hands!"  
"I was hiding!"  
"Hiding from who or what? And in the bathroom?"  
"Yes, you got a problem with that?"  
"as a matter of fact, I do. I want you to go back in and wash your hands. I'm totally glad I didn't shake on our alliance."  
"Geez..Fine."  
Willis walked back into the bathroom.  
"With soap boy! WITH SOAP!"  
He heard the water running but it didn't sound like Willis was washing his hands.  
"Eh, you! What the hell? Are you washing your hands?"  
"YEAH!"  
"Properly?"  
"YEAH!"  
"How come I don't hear water splashing everywhere?"  
"Because unlike you, I try to keep the place clean. You know..like sanitary for everyone?"  
"Then why didn't you wash your hands?!"

"I DID!"  
"That's not what my ears tell me."  
"Then your deaf!"  
"Or…"  
"You really wanna have this conversation?"  
"Possibly.."  
That's when he heard random splashing.  
"Thank you."  
"Just go spy on other people."  
Sora peered around the corner again. A few minutes later he felt something cold around his feet. He looked down and all he could say was,  
"What the hell? Willis are you… cause they make diapers for those things. Adult diapers. And your in the bathroom, how the hell…And this is an insane amount of liquid. Ewww. What am I standing on? This better be from the sink! What'd you drink?"  
He got no response and walked a bit closer to the door.  
"Willis? This isn't funny. I will come in there."  
"7 days." Sora heard a whisper.  
"WILLIS!" Sora yelled.  
"Sora! I know where that's from. It's from The Ring! It's Samara Morgan!"  
"Can't you call her The Ring Girl like everyone else?"  
"Sora…I'm dying."  
"Are you sure it's not like a little black ant like thing? Are they going towards your heart?"  
"NO! It's just really dark and cold and…" Willis' voice became a whisper.  
"I-I can't open the door."  
"Use your hands."  
"Hands? I miss those."  
"What are you talking about? If it weren't you're your hands, you wouldn't be in there in the first place!"  
"Sor—" Willis was cut off. The water started disappearing. Sora thought to himself.  
"Did he actually wash his hands?"  
And then he heard banging on the door.  
"LET ME OUT!" Willis shouted.  
"Willis?"  
"7 days." He heard a whisper again.  
T.K. and Roxas walked in.

'what the hell's all that noise?"  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" Sora asked.  
"Actually yes I would." T.K. replied.  
"Well Willis is stuck in there. Wait…what are you 2 doing together?"  
"What do you mean?" T.K. asked with an innocent look on his face.  
"You know exactly what I mean."  
"Sora…is…is that T.K.?" Willis asked.  
"Wouldn't you like to know?"  
"Yes Actually I would. I needa talk to him!"  
"Yes Willis. I'm here." T.K. answered.  
"I'm…I'm dying." Willis said.  
"What? Why? How?"  
"because… Sora won't fricken open the door and come save me!"  
"From what?"  
"The water. It's not normal."  
T.K. opened the door to see Willis lying in the fetal position.  
"What are you doing and what was all those noises we heard?" Roxas asked.  
"Someone tried to drown me just now. And I think I know who it was!"  
"Who?" Sora asked.  
"Samara Morgan. The Ring girl!"  
Davis chuckled to himself and turned to Demyx.  
"I always knew you had an evil side."  
"I know it's all so very wrong but it feels so good."  
"Yes Demyx, join me while we laugh..evily."  
They laughed, long and hard. But for a second, Davis wanted to punch Demyx in the face for having the girliest evil laughter in the world, but he didn't. Not this time that is.  
"You are one weird child." Sora said looking at Willis.  
"I washed them." Willis responded in a whisper.  
"Okay.. what do you want me to do about it?"  
Willis got up. Surprisingly, he wasn't wet for a person that almost got drowned.  
"Can I ask you one more question?"  
"I don't know, can you? I almost died because you wanted me to wash my hands and I didn't do anything!"  
"Better safe than sorry." Sora replied.  
T.K. & Roxas shook their heads and left.  
"So point is, they're definitely aligning." Sora said.  
"No crap genius." Willis replied.  
"I know I'm smart."  
"In who's world?"  
"Everyone's."  
"Wanna try again?"  
"You know, you're such an ass."  
"I almost got killed and you call me an ass?"  
"Damn right."  
"Horrible. You're supposed to be my buddy. My alliance partner!"  
"Fine, I'll be 'nicer'"  
"Thank you."  
They walked into the kitchen.  
Riku was up in the H.O.H. room. He was sleeping. He got a knock on the door. He rolled over and placed a pillow on his head. The banging got louder.  
"Go Away! Important decision being made. Need alone time. Do not Disturb!" Riku half mumbled.  
"My ass you're doing anything. Get up!"  
"The hell you think you are?"  
"Your face. God, I needa talk to you."  
"Is it really that important?"  
"Possibly."  
Riku got up and opened the door.  
"Izzy. What do you want?"  
"To align with you."  
"What makes you think…"  
He got cut off by Izzy's explanation.  
"Roxas, Sora, & Kairi will turn on you soon. Roxas & T.K. Sora & Willis. Kairi & Kari. Need any more explanation?"  
"Why Sora and Willis?" Riku questioned.  
"One's the brain, one's the brawn."  
"Ah, with Sora & I it was never like that. I was always the brain & the brawn."  
"Then what was Sora?"  
"Sora? In my way."  
"I see."  
"What about T.K. & Roxas?"  
"They're both blonde."  
"Kari & Kairi?"  
"They're both girls."  
"Ah, yes izzy. You want the smart people to align."  
"Yeah. Basically."  
"Alright buddy."  
"Okay, so now what?"  
"I go put the key into the keyholder so we can have the nominee meeting."  
Riku took the keys and sat in front of the key holder.  
"Well, I already know who I'm putting up."  
One by one, he put the keys in the key holder.  
"NOMINEE TIME!" Riku yelled.  
Everyone gathered around the round table.  
"Okay," Riku began.  
"So blah blah blah. The first key."  
He pulled it out.  
"Sora, you are safe. Only because you helped me win with your better hair than Tai."  
Tai was ready to get up on the table and attack Riku but Matt held him back.  
"He's not worth it."  
Tai took deep breaths.  
"Thanks Riku. I know I have better looking hair." Sora smirked.  
Tai was ready to pounce on Sora but Matt held him back, again.  
"He's not worth it either."  
"IS ANYONE WORTH IT TO YOU?" Tai yelled.  
Everyone looked at Tai. Matt sat there in silence.  
"Anyways, Roxas, you is safe."  
"Is?" Roxas asked.  
"Yes. You IS safe."  
"Grammar Sora, Grammar."  
"It's not school Roxas! It's not school!"  
Roxas worse his key.  
"Axel, you are safe."  
"YEAH!" He exclaimed.  
"Kairi!"  
Kairi got up and pulled out the next key.  
"Izzy, you are safe."  
"Why thank you Riku."  
Izzy pulled out the next key slowly. Suddenly something came flying at his head.  
"Ow, what the hell? Who the hell was that?"  
"Your mom! Hurry up!"  
"not until you tell me who you are!"  
Everyone looked around.  
"I guess we'll be here a while."  
Something hit Izzy again.  
"HURRY UP!"  
"Don't make me repeat myself."  
"JUST GO!"  
Izzy pulled out the next key.  
"Kari, you are safe."  
"Thanks and finally."  
"It was you wasn;t it?"  
"No actually it wasn't."  
Kari pulled out the next key.  
"Willis, you are safe."  
"thanks."  
Kari spun the keyholder to Willis.  
"Whee." Axel said while the keyholder went around.  
"Shut up." Roxas said.  
"Fine" Axel muttered.  
Willis pulled out the next key.  
"DUN DUN DUN!" Axel yelled.  
"seriously, your sound effets are lame." Roxas said.  
"You're lame!"  
"Nice Come back." Roxas said sarcastically.  
"You're such a bitch. You know that?" Axel said.  
"Yeah, and you're such a noob." Roxas yelled.  
"JUST GET ON WITH IT! JUST PULL OUT THE KEY. PULL OUT THE KEY!" Riku yelled. (You know like that one time in that episode of friends where Pheobe was yelling at Ross' mom to pick up the sock? Yeah, well, if you haven't, you should start watching friends. It's hilarious. That's exactly how Riku yelled.)  
Everyone looked at Riku.  
"What? I want this to be over so I can flippin' go back to sleep and prepare for tomorrow's P.O.V. caused SOMEONE didn't let me sleep last night."

FLASHBACK.

Riku was sleeping in his room peacefully. All of a sudden he heard a bang on the door. He went to go get it but when he answered the door, no one was there.

'what the hell? This isn't funny. I want my sleep!"  
Riku went back inside. Right when he went to sleep, he heard another bang on the door. He ignored it but it just kept coming back. He got up angrily and opened the door. No one was there so he shouted,  
"YOU BASTARDS! Whoever keeps banging on my door better flippin' stop before I flippin' stab someone."

PAUSE FLASHBACK.

"Riku, people offersomething called Anger Management classes for people like you. Especially you." Sora commented.  
"Shut up! You can't disturb me in flashback mode!"  
"DISTURB DISTURB DISTURB!" Sora yelled in his ear.  
Riku slowly took off his shoe. He slowly brought it to Sora's head.  
"Are you gonna beat me like Cid did when I called him grandpa?"

CID WATCHING THE SHOW.

"I'm not a grandpa!" Cid yelled taking off his shoe.  
Leon and Yuffie watched as Cid bashed his T.V. hoping the shoe would hit Sora in the head.  
"Kids these days. They should respect their elders." Cid mumbled.  
"Cid's really old so he should get lots of respect." Leon said.  
"You're not that much younger than Cid." Yuffie pointed out.  
"Well at least I don't have the wrinkles."  
"I'd give it about another 5 minutes," Yuffie teased  
"Shut up Yuffie. Just shut up."

BACK AT THE HOUSE.

"You're such a piss off sometimes Sora." Riku yelled.  
"And you've got anger problems, What's your point?" Sora asked.  
"Whatever, back to my flashback."

PLAY FLASHBACK.

Sora walked out from behind the cushions.  
"Gosh Riku, You're no fun."  
Riku began to grab his shoe.  
"Ooo, I'm so scared. You remind me of my grandpa Cid. How has he been doing?"  
"He's not really your grandpa…"  
"Yeah he is."  
"Really?"  
"Yup! My mother's dad."  
"I thought your mother's dad died. You mourned for a whole week."  
"that was my dad's dad."  
"No, isn't your dad's dad Merlin?"  
"You know what Riku? Shut up."  
"Your mom married Merlin's son. How old was he when your grandma gave birth to your dad? Was he born with white hair?" Riku laughed.  
"No but you were." Sora retorted.

"Are you done playing family now? I mean you're not actually related to any of them."  
"Yeah I am! Grandpa cid & Grandpa Merlin love me!"  
"Is that why they beat you down with a shoe?"  
"In my family, that shows love." Sora sniffled.  
"Then Sora, I'll show you some love."  
"It's okay Riku. My grandpa Cid said the same thing. I trust him now and I trust you. You are my best friend."  
"That doesn't change the fact that I'm still gonna beat you down with the shoe."  
"The shoe? NO! NOT THE SHOE."  
"Would you like the belt?"  
"No! The belt's even worse!"  
Riku slapped his forehead.  
"You're such a noob Sora. Go to sleep."  
"fine."  
Sora left when Riku closed the door. Riku knew Sora was going to bang on the door against so he quickly opened the door. Sora was ready to knock on the door but he didn't expect Riku to open it though so he knocked, not on the door, but on Riku's face.  
"OW! SORA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"  
"I was showing you some love!" Sora said running off.  
Roxas woke up.  
"No homo in the house!" Roxas said.  
"Saying that while you're in Axel's bed?" Sora replied.  
"Axel's outside burning shit. He doesn't sleep, 'member?"  
"I stand by my word."  
"SORA! COME HERE!" Riku yelled.  
"I know you want me Riku but I just don't swing that way." Sora said running off. Riku got even more angry and chased Sora around the house. And that's what happened all night.

FLASH BACK OVER.

"That was one long flashback Riku." T.K. said.  
"That was so mean!" Kari said.  
"Why'd you use a shoe?" Tai questioned.  
"Because he's mean! I wonder what he'll do to his kids when he's older." Sora said going into thinking mode.

SORA'S THINKING MODE;;;

Riku was sleeping. All of a sudden his son walked into the room.  
"Daddy." His son said tugging on Riku's shirt.  
"Go away son, I'm sleeping."  
"But daddy. I needa go to the washroom."  
"Then go by yourself, you're a big kid now."  
"Daddy, you never potty trained me."  
"Well go potty train yourself."  
"But daddy!"  
Riku slowly took off his shoe.

SORA'S THINKING MODE OVER.

Sora snapped out of his thoughts.  
"Whoa. I never wanna be Riku's son."  
"That's because you wanna be his wife." T.K. winked.  
"At least I'll have a wife Mr. lonely-boy-who's-gonna-one-day-get-robbed-by-some-hobo's-and-cry-Justin-Timberlake-a-river."  
"Where the hell did the hobo's come from?" T.K. asked.  
"From Tai's house."  
"What the hell? At least I got a house." Tai replied.  
"A box doesn't count." Sora laughed.  
"Nice one." Riku said giving Sora a hi five.  
Willis cleared his throat.  
"Stop talking about wives, and hobos and boxes and crying Justin Timberlake a river! If anyone's gonna cry him a river it'll be that boy!" Willis said accidentally pointing at Kari.  
"I'm not a boy!" Kari yelled.  
"Whatever." Willis said.  
"Anyways, Joe. You are safe."  
Joe pulled out the next key.  
"Mimi."  
"I can't believe she got this far." Tai whispered to Matt.  
"There's only been 2 people eliminated."  
"Still. That's more than one."  
Mimi cleared her throat to cut Tai & Matt off.  
"And the last person is…" Mimi began.  
"DUN DUN DUN." Axel said.  
"SHUT UP!" Everyone shouted.  
T.K. glared at Tai who glared at Matt who glared at Tai as well.  
"Tai Kamiya."  
"Thanks riku."  
Riku stood up.  
"I have chosen the blonde brothers…"  
"That's just cruel." Tai commeneted.  
"You know what, I didn't put you up so shut the hell up."  
"God any more grumpier?"  
"This is not his grumpy side." Sora laughed.  
"You should know." Tai coughed.  
Riku glared at Sora and reached for his shoe.  
"Riku is so old school!" T.K. said.  
He put his shoe back on and took off his belt. Everyone stared at Riku and back up.  
"Anger Management." Sora yelled.  
"ABUSE!" Roxas shouted.  
"Shut up! I put you 2 up to see which brother everyone favors more. Hope you guys get your answers."  
"MEETING ADJOURNED!" Sora cried out.  
"Dude, H.O.H. gets to say that."  
"YOU SNOOZE YA LOSE." Sora yelled running upstairs.  
Everyone left. T.K. & Matt and looked at each other.  
"It's on Matt. You know this day would come."  
"We'll see the better brother."  
"Good luck in P.O.V."  
"You too."  
They left. Davis popped up on the screen.  
"How I've turned this house upside down…"  
Demyx chimed in.  
"And around and around just another piece 'till you make another sound." [A/N;; It's a Mariana's Trench song, for all those who are confused at why we said this xD  
"Oh god Demyx. Shut up. You're ruining a good song with your girly voice."  
"Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, don't wanna hear it."  
"That song is so old! Well, anyways, we'll see what happens next in P.O.V. DAVIS, OUT."


	13. Power of Veto ! & Riku's mom?

LOL UPDATE TODAYY 3333 end of the month, time for an update!  
we will try to update more often.  
Well we have school work to do, which is annoying as hell and we also have tv shows to watch like Big brother LOLZ. and we also have been going out lately so yea. well hope you enjoy, since we did take our creativity up XD well, we were going to post up P.O.V on youtube, but noone would sing the song, maybe we'll put it up later. anyways, enjoy : D

-brittanyyy

P.S.  
BIG BROTHER SUCKS NOW OMGSZ D:  
MATT WAS EVICTED, AND ALEX DIDN'T COME BACK D: !  
COME ON, THEY WERE AWESOMINATED.  
WELL ABBY HOPES FOR SHARON TO WINNN!  
AND AS FOR ME, I'M NOT SURE : D

* * *

Chapter 13 – Week 3's POV

**Chapter 13 – Week 3's P.O.V.**

The kingdom hearts kids gathered up in Riku's H.O.H. room.  
"So Matt or T.K.?" Sora asked.  
"I say Matt." Roxas replied.  
"Why?" Sora asked giving Roxas a suspicious look.  
"Well because Matt's a bigger threat."  
"I think we should take out T.K. He's a threat." Sora said casually.  
"Damn Sora." Roxas thought.  
"I knew you were trying to prevent me from winning."  
"Why don't we rock paper scissors?" Kairi asked.  
"Yes, why don't we?" Axel chimed in.  
"Wait." Riku began.  
"We need a back up plan."  
"Let's take out someone boring." Sora said.  
"Or else the game/show would be boring."  
"Alright, I vote Izzy then." Roxas said.  
Riku glared at Roxas.  
"Joe." Sora said snapping his finger.  
"Cool with everyone?" Riku asked.  
Everyone nodded.  
"But just incase, if none of them win POV, we take out T.K." Riku said.  
"Why?" Roxas questioned staring down Riku.  
"Because everyone loves T.K. Lets crush their tiny hearts." Sora laughed evilly.

Davis chimed into the conversation.  
"I like you Sora. You should be my next protégé."  
Sora thought for a moment.  
"Yeah, that would be fun, but, this game is more fun." He said aloud.  
"Why did I make Tai my role model? You're not only older, but better looking, eviler, and smarter."  
"I know. Mwuhahahahaha." Sora laughed evilly.  
Davis joined Sora in laughing evilly.  
"Since I like Sora's plan, you guys should stick with it. "  
"Well everything he says might as well come true. Alright. Meeting…" Riku began before getting cut off.  
"ADJOURNED!" Sora yelled.

T.K. sat in the kitchen once again eating breakfast by himself again.

"The snack that smiles back, goldfish!" T.K. chuckled to himself again.  
"Bye bye bye goldfish," T.K. sang to each one he ate.  
Matt walked up to him.  
"You know they're planning who's out now."  
"Yes I know. Good luck Matt."  
"You two."  
Matt walked away.

-IN TAI'S ROOM.-

"What should we do?" Willis asked.  
They all thought for a moment.  
"We should keep T.K." Kari said.  
"And why is that?" Tai asked.  
"Because I really don't like Matt."  
"Well I don't really like T.K. what's your point?"  
"Matt can go die."  
"So can T.K."  
"SHUT UP!" Izzy & Willis yelled.  
"We'll rock, paper, scissors on it."  
Tai defended Matt and Kari defended T.K.  
"ROCK PAPER SCISSORS!"  
Tai chose scissors. Kari chose paper.  
"Bye Bye Bye T.K." Tai sang before he started laughing.  
"Cruel! Just cruel!" Kari yelled running out the door.  
Everyone shrugged and walked away.  
"POV time bitches! Meet me in the living room now!" Davis yelled. Everyone met up there.  
"Kay, you all know the rules. Where's the hat?"  
"I thought it was a bag." Tai said.  
"Well the bag had a hole in it. Okay? God. So Riku, as H.O.H. draw."  
"Contestant's choice, eh?" Riku said looking around.  
"Screw it. Sora!"  
"That's right bitches!" Sora said jumping up.  
T.K. put his hand in.  
"I got…"  
He unfolded the paper and looked at his paper.  
"Roxas."  
Roxas smirked and walked up, hands in his pocket. Sora mouthed the word 'yes' as he gave Roxas a high five.  
Matt stuck his hand in.  
"Tai!" He exclaimed as Tai jumped up and walked towards them.  
"Alright. Guess it's a boy's game this time." Davis said.

"So who wants to be the host of this game? No one? Alright. Let's begin. Ladies, to the backyard."  
All the girls began to walk to the backyard.  
"I meant the other ladies." Davis said slapping his forehead.  
The 6 guys walked into the backyard.  
"Alright, for this P.O.V., you need creativity. You need imagination. More importantly though, you need a good voice. You also need to make me laugh."  
"What?" They all asked in unison.  
"The laughing part didn't need to happen but everything else needs to. Creativity, imagination, and especially a good voice. I don't want to hear you screech."  
"We're singing?" Roxas asked wide eyed.

"Yes, to Jesse McCartney. You know your favourite artist in the whole wide world." Davis smirked.  
"No we're not!" Demyx chimed in.  
"For this competition," Demyx began.  
"No, I explain the rules." Davis said.  
"But I never get to do anything!" Demyx whined.  
"Suck it up bitch." Davis said so straightforward it made Demyx cry.  
"Alright losers, you guys will be creating a whole new song from another song. It doesn't have to be the whole song, maybe a line or 2 or…however the many fuck you want. Okay? So you guys will each have 10 minutes to make up your song. Or not. Riku, you're up first."  
(Authors note: We'll post up how the tune of these songs go on youtube. Maybe. Us singing with the lyrics. Maybe. We'll link if we feel like it.)  
Riku stood up in front of the microphone. Suddenly, the lights in the backyard turned off and a spotlight hit Riku.  
"No pressure, no pressure at all." Davis said.  
Riku thought for a moment.  
"Omg, my eyes, that thing is so bright."  
"Just sing god damn it."  
Riku thought again for a moment and then snapped his finger.  
"Alright, I got it."  
"You must identify the song and the paragraph you guys are singing. And this song must be going out towards something just to make this a whole lot funnier."  
"Alright. This is song is going out to my best friend Sora. The song is hero/heroine by boys like girls and it's the last verse. Alright, here it goes."  
Riku cleared out his throat and began to sing.  
"_And Sora's trying to turn me on,  
I'm sorry Sora that's just wrong,  
I'm not homo,  
Sora I thought you'd know."  
_Riku stepped off the stage as everyone turned to face Sora.  
"Well oh yeah, well I'm going next bitch. This was going to be for my uncle Cloud but since Riku so happily sing a song for me I thought I'd happily sing a song for him. My song is Barbie girl, by Aqua. The chorus."  
The spotlight hit Sora in the face.  
"My eyes!"  
"God damn it, just get on with the show, get on with the show!!" Davis yelled.  
"Alright, alright." Sora said.  
"_He's a Barbie boy,  
He is not your toy,  
He is emo,  
He listens to screamo.  
You can't brush his hair,  
Don't touch him anywhere,  
Imagination,  
Like ain't his creation.  
Don't move Barbie,  
Riku doesn't party  
Ah ah ah yeah.  
Riku you're homo,  
Everyone sure knows,  
Ooh Ooh Ooh"_

Davis chuckled.  
"It has been brought." Sora said dropping the mic.  
T.K. ran up on the stage.  
"Since everyone else is doing it, I wanna go next! This is going out to Matt, for you my brother. It's kind of what I thought of you when I was little. This song is Flawed Design by Stabilo. The beginning. Now everyone, raise your hand in the air like you just don't care." T.K. said in the girlyist voice.  
"I'm so glad I'm not there; I would've punched him in the face." Davis said.  
Tai slowly brought his hands up in the air. Matt slapped it back down.  
"What the hell Tai?"  
T.K. cleared out his throat.  
"_When I was a young boy  
I wanted to punch Matt in the face_

_Because he was annoying and a little  
Emo. _  
Just a smidge you know?" T.K. said running off stage.  
Matt jumped up.  
"Oh yeah T.K.? Is that really how you felt about me? Well I'm gonna bash you with your favourite song. This is for T.K. Sugar we're going down – fall out boy."  
"You wouldn't!" T.K. gasped.  
"Just get on with it pretty boy." Davis said.  
"_Is T.K. more than you bargained for yet,  
Oh, Kari listen to what I'm telling you,  
T.K.'s watching you from your closet,  
Watching you change into your new blue jeans."  
_"WHAT?" T.K. yelled.  
"WHAT?" Kari responded.  
"WHAT?" Tai shouted.  
"Awesome." Matt said jumping off stage.  
"That is so creepy T.K." Sora said backing up.  
"That's not true!!" T.K. said.  
"Stay away from my sister!" Tai said.  
"I think I'll have to keep a shotgun in my room. Come close to our house and I'll shoot you down."  
"You live in an apartment."  
"Come near my apartment and I'll shoot you down."  
"Anyways," Davis said a bit creeped out.  
"Matt you automatically lose, that was sooo creepy. So could you please step back into the house?"  
"What?" Matt shouted.  
"That's not fair!"  
"If you didn't make your song so creepy, then you might have had a chance. Now good day."  
"But.."  
"I SAID GOOD DAY SIR!" Davis yelled.  
Matt entered the house.  
"Well I guess I'm not saving my own ass from eviction. COME ON TAI!"  
Roxas stepped up next as him and Tai rock paper scissors to see who went next. Clearly, Tai had won.  
"Alright, my song is for Axel. It's too vulnerable by secondhand serenade and it's the chorus of the song. Alright." Roxas began to sing.

"_Tell me tell me what makes you think that I will go out with you,  
I could see it in your eyes that you're so sure,  
please don't tell me that I'm the only one that's,  
Available,  
Impossible."  
_When Roxas sang that song, he exaggerated the word available.  
"Wow Roxas, that was very mean." Davis commented.  
"As if you're not mean yourself. I learn."  
"I am so not mean." Davis said.  
Everyone burst out laughing.  
"YOU? NOT MEAN?"  
"I'm not!" Davis said as everyone flashed back.

-FLASHBACK!-

Last week's eviction.  
Everyone watched as T.K., Roxas & Sora ran out crying from the diary room and all they could hear was Davis chuckling.

-END OF FLASHBACK!-

"Well that was the shortest flashback we've ever had so far."  
Davis chuckled to himself again.  
"Ah, I remember those moments. Good times, good times. Anyways, Tai Kamiya. Better be the best. I mean, save the best for last, right?"  
"Yeah yeah." Tai said.  
"I'm gonna bash each and everyone of you guys in my songs. Except for Roxas. I'm gonna give him a little something to think about. It's to the song Risque by cute is what we aim for. And it's the beginning." Tai coughed and cleared his throat.  
"_Matt's really creepy and Riku is an emo and,  
Sora is homo and T.K. has anger problems  
_And Roxas,  
_What's a guy to do? What's a guy to do,  
when he's in love with you."  
_  
Davis clapped.  
"I thought Tai couldn't do it. But he did bash everyone one of you and gave Roxas something to think about. Pretty amazing. I think we know the winner."  
Just then, Sora ran back up onto the stage.  
"WAIT WAIT WAIT!" Sora yelled.  
"What is it pretty boy?"  
"I have a song that can make you change your mind."  
"OH RLY?"  
"YA RLY!"  
"That's not fair he got two songs!" Everyone said.  
"Fine, if this song, is the best one out of everyone's, you will win P.O.V. if not, you are going up on the block in replacement of someone else. Fair everyone?"  
"FAIR!" Everyone shouted as they thought Sora couldn't pull it off.  
"Good luck!" Riku said.  
"I don't think you wanna give me good luck..but thanks anyways! This is for Riku. Or to be more specific, his mother."  
"WHAT?" Riku yelled.  
"Here I go. This is to Stacey's mom by Fountains of Wayne. And this is the chorus. Riku, I think everyone thought of your mom like this." Sora said and then sang,  
"_Riku's mom is everything we want,  
Riku if you thought we wanted you I'm sorry you were wrong,  
Riku can't you see your just not the guy for me,  
We know it may sound wrong but  
We're in love with Riku's mom."  
_Roxas sung back up.  
"_Riku's mom.. Oohh Oohh. Riku's mom.. Ooh Oohh. Riku can't you see your just not the guy for me, we know it may sound wrong but, we're in love with Riku's mom." _  
"Thanks for the backup Roxas!" Sora said.  
"No problem Sora, anytime!" Roxas replied.  
Sora glanced at Riku and thought he was angry. For a split second, Sora thought Riku's hair was growing whiter and he was going wrinkles but that was just Riku getting old.  
"Yeah, your mom's pretty hot." Roxas said.  
"She's so hot, I banged her last night." Axel said stepping into the backyard.  
"That's taking it too far," Sora replied.  
"And besides, she was with me last night."  
Davis laughed. Really hard.  
"How is that possible? A, you're in this house and B, my mother's happily married to my father." Riku stated.  
Sora thought for a minute.  
"Not anymore." Sora replied going into thinking mode.

SORA'S THINKING MODE;;;;  
He saw Riku going back home. He watched as Riku watched his dad packed.  
"What are you doing daddy?" Riku asked.  
"Your mom and I are getting a divorce son." He replied.  
"What? Why?"  
"Cause your mother's a pedophile. She's going after young boys around your age."  
"But mother's 45."  
"Exactly."  
Riku's dad then left the door.  
"Good bye son."  
"Wait, you can't leave daddy!"  
"Alright Riku, you can come with me. You and I can live on the streets together since your mom inherited the house."  
"Good bye daddy!" Riku waved shouting the door.  
Riku then when up to his mother.  
"Mother!"  
"Yes Riku?"  
"Pedophile? Daddy? What has happened to you?"  
"Oh don't worry Riku, I'm not a pedophile. And don't worry about your father, I got you a new one. You wanna meet him?"  
"Well yeah, he's probably the dad that I'm gonna spend the rest of my life with!"  
Sora then stepped in.  
"Why hello son." Riku laughed.  
"MOTHER! HE'S MY… THERE ARE 2 THINGS WRONG WITH THIS SCENE! 1. HE IS MY BEST FRIEND, NOT YOUR LOVER."  
Sora stepped in.  
"I can be both." He winked.  
Riku shivered.  
"AND 2. HE'S YOUNGER THAN ME MOTHER!"  
"Well, I like younger men."  
"You're 45!"  
"Alright, you want someone older? Meet daddy number 2."  
Axel stepped in.  
"Hey Riku, you wanna play catch or something?" Axel said laughing.  
"See you guys are already bonding! Play catch already."  
"Ma..ma..mother!"  
"Don't like him? Alright, daddy number 3!"  
Roxas stepped in giving Riku's mother a kiss.  
"Hey Riku!" Roxas said.  
"This is not a game show! There are no contestants! I WANT MY REAL DADDY BACK!"  
Riku then screamed.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHhh…."

SORA'S THINKING MODE OVER;;

"..AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHh" Sora finished.  
"Whoa." Sora laughed to himself.  
Everyone just stared at him.  
"Did you just have a flashback out loud with…with my mother?" Riku asked.  
"Of course not. That was my thinking mode, I do have a flashback now. Remember when you use to be sooo into baseball?"  
"Yeah…"  
"well, your mom was so hot back then.." Sora began.

-FLASHBACK!-

Riku had a baseball game so he invited Sora and his mother to watch it. It was the championship game. Sora was sitting in the bleachers with Riku's mother and he had one of those hats with the two drinks on the side and the tubes he can suck the pop out of.  
"COME ON RIKU! YOU CAN DO IT!" Sora shouted.  
It was the ending of the game. Home run was all they needed to win. Riku was up at the bat. By the time the game was done, Sora had gotten high off of sprite & C plus he got up and shouted right as Riku was about to hit the ball.  
"# 45 I SLEPT WITH YOUR MOM!"  
Riku then said,  
"WHAT?" And instead of hitting the ball with the baseball bat, he threw the bat at the ball.  
"HOME RUN!" He heard someone shout. Riku looked down at his jersey.  
#45 in big letters.

-FLASHBACK MODE OVER-

"See you won that and it was all thanks to me!" Sora said.  
"It was you who shouted that out?!"  
"Hey don't get angry at me, you won the game for your team and you got MVP all thanks to me." Sora said.  
"I'm gonna kill you." Riku replied.  
"But Riku…" Sora began.  
_"Your mom's everything we want..."_  
Davis then stepped in laughing really hard.  
"She's so hot; she's under me right now."  
Demyx then chimed in.  
"No she's not! Davis is lying."  
"Well I didn't have a say for a long time but I did get a good laugh so Sora, you win P.O.V. You got 5 minutes to decide on whether or not you want to use it or not." Davis said.  
"well, stop it! My mom is happy with my dad! Well oh yeah, you can have my mom Sora, I'll take your mom!"  
"Ew." Axel said.  
"Ew." Roxas replied,  
"Ew." Sora responded.

SORA'S DAD AT HOME!

"Ew."  
Sora's mom looked at Sora's dad.  
"I still love you honey."  
Sora's mom punched Sora's dad in the face.

Davis popped up on the scream again.  
"Alright, everyone in the backyard. Sora's gonna make his POV decision now!"  
Everyone walked into the backyard. When everyone walked back out side they saw it so dark. Willis was walking and fell into the pool. T.K. started laughing and some mysterious person pushed him into the pool.  
"T.K. I CAN'T SWIM, I CAN'T SWIM!" Willis shouted.  
All of a sudden the lights went back on.  
Everyone watched as willis was still screaming with his eyes closed.  
"WILLIS! STAND UP!"  
"WHAT?"  
"STAND UP! YOUR NOT IN THE DEEP END!"  
Willis stopped panicking and got up. Everyone started laughing at willis.  
"Well, well, all you Japanese people are so mean!"  
Willis said getting up.  
2 chairs popped out of no where.  
"Alright, you 2 nominees. Sit on those chairs. Sora, you may now begin the POV ceremony."  
"Alright. We gather here today,"  
"OH JUST GET ON WITH IT!" Roxas shouted at Sora.  
"Shut up noob." Sora said.  
"Blonde boys. Stand up and state why I should save you."  
Matt stood up first.  
"Because I can sing, dance, and I won't punch you in the face when I leave."  
"Good statement, good statement. Now you boy, stand up and speak!"  
T.K. stood up.  
"Because I didn't threaten to punch you in the face."  
He sat back down.  
"Also good statement. Well, I'm gonna use the power of veto."  
Everyone gasped.  
"On that boy. T.K. because you did not threaten to punch me in the face."  
T.K. got up.  
"ALRIGHT! WHOOOOOOOooo."  
Sora then said,  
"Riku, I'm sorry but make your decision."  
"alright Joe, go up."  
"WHY ME? I've never done anything!"  
"You're boring. It's because you don't do anything!" Riku stated.  
"With that said, POV IS DONE. This meeting is adjourned." Sora said.  
Everyone walked away in their slow motion way like at the ending of each big brother show and all you hear is the nominee's talking. Yeah. That.  
Davis chimed in.  
"Well, this is interesting. I'm your host, Davis motomiya. I'm out. Latez."


	14. HOH & Evictions

Ohmygod new chapter!  
& I can't believe ADAM WON BIG BROTHER!  
kinda hoping for Alex or Matt, but when they got evicted i was quite sad D;  
Anyways, we bring you a new chapter sorry for the lateness And with that i Bid you farewell  
-britty

* * *

Chapter 14 – Eviction & H

**Chapter 14 – Eviction & H.O.H.**

"In a house, where everyone strives to be the winner, they're motto should be pwn, or be pwned." Davis said in such a serious tone.

The Big Brother theme song started playing as everyone's pictured comes up. (You know, like the opening of big brother.) Between everyone's pictures, Davis' face popped up. It would go, Sora, Davis, Tai, Davis, Willis, Davis.  
"God, I love my face." Davis said to himself.  
"We've never had the theme song playing," Demyx stated.  
"Well it's playing now, god live with it." Davis said.

The theme song ended.

"Welcome to the big brother house, I'm your host. Davis, Davis Motomiya."  
"And I'm your co-host Demyx!"  
"Demyx no last name," Davis commented.  
"Anyways," Davis started.  
"Tonight's episode will be about evictions and H.O.H. May contain A LOT of drunkenness & life stories and SWEARING. OKAY? NOT FOR LITTLE KIDS. OKAY? INTENDED FOR OLDER VIEWER AUDIENCES!"

"WHEN DID YOU EVER CARE IF LITTLE KIDS READ THIS OR NOT?" Demyx asked.  
"I don't, but, but, you know what screw you Demyx. I don't care what you think."

(At this point, everyone's face should be like this  OO; LOL.) Well anyways. Let's go inside the house. They're all sitting in the living room."  
The camera then shifted to the living room.  
"Why hello, noobs." Davis said.  
All Davis heard was,  
"Hey douche bag."  
"Hey Asshole."  
"Hello to you to, sir."  
"Ah, I see we have a lively group tonight. Anyways, Joe, Matt. You guys are facing elimination tonight. You have 2 minutes to state why you should stay. Who wants to go first?"  
Matt stood up.  
"I'm not boring. Whoo!"  
Joe stood up as Matt sat down.  
"I've never done anything wrong to you people! Izzy, you'll give me your vote right? I know my best friend will give me one sympathy vote, unlike some people when others walked out the door. coughNaminecough"  
Everyone's eyes shifted to Roxas.  
"Don't look at me! Turn your head douche faces, turn your heads!"  
Axel whispered to Tai,  
"He always gets stressed under pressure. Sometimes he gets so under pressure I wonder if his head will pop."  
Tai slapped his forehead.  
"Anyways," Davis said.

"Hey Roxas," Axel interrupted.  
"Can you make your head explode?"  
"Can you die in a ditch and burn yourself as Demyx pours water on you so we can hear the sizzle sizzle?" Roxas snapped back.  
"Hey, you should write a book about lame comebacks. You can call it 'Roxie's lame comebacks'." Axel shot back.  
"I can add that comment into the book." Roxas smirked.

"Ooh, Roxie that comment will be the best since it is made by me. All your comments suck anyways. Hence the name 'Roxie's lame comebacks'." Axel said crossing his arms.  
"Or I can call it, the life and times of Axel. Chapter 1; what life?" Roxas retorted.  
"Alright, Chapter 3 can be Axel's best friend; Roxie. He writes a book called 'Roxie's lame comebacks.' He thinks he's the comeback kid."  
"Oh you seemed to have skipped chapter 2, let me help you out. Chapter 2; Axel can't count."

"Oh well, I want to make chapter 4; what ever happened to Axel's best friend Roxie?"  
Sora then cut in.  
"Can I write the book?"

Riku cut in as well.  
"No, I think it's only fair that I do it. My grammar pwns yours."  
"Fine, I'll start my own book. Riku – the beauty AND the beast."  
"Well I'll start one too. Sora – Princess Diaries."  
"Chapter 1; The beauty. Riku's beauty is hidden deep within him. As he tries to release it, he stops, as he ends up releasing the beast in stead.  
"Chapter 2; He turned into the beast because he has no beauty."

Davis fake loud coughed.  
"JUST SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY. God damn it. Stupid kids. SO, blah blah blah, I want Mr. Has no life to go and place his god damn vote."  
Axel walked into the diary room.  
"What up, Davis?"  
"I'm glad you could identify yourself as Mr. No-life. Now place your vote."  
"I vote to evict…Joe."  
Axel said as he got up and left.  
"Send in eback kid." Davis shouted as he left.  
Axel walked outside.  
"Go inside ugly."  
"I don't think you can go back and place a second vote." Roxas smirked.  
"Oh, a new comeback to add! You really are Mr. lame comeback kid."  
Someone coughed.  
"Are you sure you shouldn't be making the lame comeback book?"  
"Well you know what? STFU BITCH." Axel yelled as Roxas laughed his way into the diary room.

"Place your vote Mr.I-think-i-have-good-comebacks-but-really-they-are-so-lame-i-should-write-that-book."

"You know what Davis?"

"No I don't."

"Well if you let me finish.."

"CAST YOUR DAMN VOTE BITCH."

"fucker.. joe."

"Alright Mr. Comeback leave."  
Roxas left the diary room as Sora walked in.  
"Well if it isn't the oh so little princess. Where's your diary?"  
"Up yours, okay? I vote to evict Joe."  
Riku walked in afterwards.  
"Ah Mr. No beauty. How can I help you?"  
"I vote to evict Joe."  
"Now leave No beauty a.k.a the beast."  
Kairi walked in.  
"Ahh, someone who hasn't done anything wrong yet. You're kind of boring me. They should evict you next."  
"Fuck up, Joe." Kairi said angry as she left.

"She seems cheerful," Demyx said in a sarcastic tone.

"Whoa.. Demyx.. sarcasm? Now I know this world is truly screwed." Davis commented.  
Tai walked in.  
"I vote to evict Joe."  
T.K. walked in.

"I want to evict Joe."

"Matt?" Davis said.

"No, Joe."

"Matt?"

"JOE!"

"Matt?"

"NO JOE!!" T.K. said angrily as he walked out.

"Matt it is." Davis said loud enough for T.K. to here as he walked out.

"Damn bastard.." T.K. muttered as he left.  
Kari stepped in next.

"Ahh how's kariland?"

"Joe."

"Kariland doing good?"

Kari tried to glare at the screen.

"Glaring won't help, NOW LEAVE, PRINCE KARI OF KARILAND"  
Izzy stepped in.

"This is a tough decision but…I vote to evict Joe."

"Oh, so you're sticking to your alliance with Riku?"

"oh, Joe will be sad you didn't give him a pity vote."

"Joe will fuck you up." Demyx said.  
"Someone grew some balls over night." Davis said eyeing Demyx.

"Or got laid," Izzy said leaving.  
Mimi walked in afterwards.  
"Joe," She said stepping back out.  
Willis walked in.

"How's Ken?" Willis asked.  
"How's he doing?"  
"Why'd you ask about Ken, all of a sudden?" Davis asked.  
"Well, I saw a handicapped sign in one of the stalls for the bathroom, and it reminded me of him. You know, we did put him into a wheelchair the last time we met."  
"It was the first time you guys met."  
"I know." Willis smirked as they began to flash back.

-FLASHBACK-

Willis had visited Davis one summer after they first met.  
They were walking down the streets talking about things.  
"Where are we going?" Willis asked.  
"Ken's place." Davis answered.  
"What is he? Blonde, blue eyes and Barbie's bitch?"  
"Naw, he's the opposite. Purple hair, black eyes and Yolei's bitch."

Willis and Davis began to laugh.

"Is he your best friend?" Willis asked.  
"Sort of." Davis replied.  
"I thought I was your best friend."  
"You are. He's also my best friend."  
"Oh, I see."  
"There's his apartment."  
"What? Can't afford a house? Barbie's fucking rich with her beach house and pink convertible."  
"Naw, Yolei's fucking poor with her 5 and a chocolate bar."  
"So I assume Ken pays her a penny a day?"  
They laughed again. They finally reached Ken's apartment.  
Willis, as a joke, knocked on the door and shouted,

"Open up bitch. Barbie's here to take back Ken."

Davis and Willis contained in laughter as Yolei flung the door open.  
"What the fuck?" Yolei shouted.  
"Hey Yolei." Willis said flashing that same smile he did the last time they met.  
"Hey Willis." Yolei said as Davis let himself in.  
"You've got Ken, remember?" Davis said as Willis walked in as well.  
Ken walked out.  
"Hey Davis." Ken greeted.  
"Who's the blonde fella?"  
"Your mom. I'm sorry, son. I never told you that I was a man."  
"My mom's in the other room." Ken replied.  
"You still live with your mother?" Willis asked.  
"You still live with yours?" Ken retorted.  
"No."  
There was a long pause.  
"So…if you live with your mother…why does Yolei live with you? Doesn't she have a home?" Willis asked.  
"I thought her home was a supermarket." Davis replied.

"I thought she lived with T.K. & Cody in that apartment." Willis commented.

"She does have a home, she doesn't live with me!" Ken replied.

"So why is she always here? She might as well live with you."

"Shut up with the questions. Who are you again anyways?"

"I'm Davis' BEST FRIEND."

"Davis? I thought I was your best friend."  
"Hehe, about that. Look, you guys are both my best friends."  
"Which one do you consider the better best friend?" Ken asked.

"Hey look, if you keep asking me that Willis will soon become the better best friend."  
"Chyea. What? Get at me." Willis laughed as Ken got furious.  
"I want you out of my house." Ken said, pointing at the door.  
"You mean your mom's house." Willis corrected.  
"JUST GET OUT THE DAMN HOUSE."  
Willis began taking his time going walking towards the door.  
"I'll shoot you. I have a shotgun you know."  
Davis, Willis & Yolei stared at Ken with a weird expression.

"I think I better go too." Yolei said slowly backing up.

"WAIT NO! YOLEI! I NEED YOU!" Ken yelled.

"Nice, Ichijoji. You lost Yolei!" Davis chuckled.  
"NO!" Ken yelled as he ran upstairs.  
The next thing they knew, Ken held a shot gun, furious and chasing everyone but Yolei, out the door.  
He followed as Davis & Willis ran down the stairs shouting,  
"YOU BASTARDS GET BACK HERE!"

"RUN WILLIS! RUN THOSE GIRLY LEGS!" Davis shouted.  
Willis pushed Davis into the wall and jumped down the rest of the flights of stairs. Davis got angry and ran faster. Ken tried to get up but ended up tripping over his own feet and falling down the rest of the flights of stairs.  
Willis and Davis looked at Ken as he fell down the stairs.  
"Whoa, I didn't know his leg could bend that way." Davis whispered.  
"It can't. Guys can't have their leg like that." Willis said making a face. (oO; - - that face.)

"Whoa, Ken can bend that way..."

"Are you sure he's secretly not a girl? I mean first of all, he can bend that way and second of all, he has hair like Kari."  
"Unless Kari was a boy and Ken was…you know."  
They heard groaning of pain and crying.  
"Ambulance. I need an ambulance." Ken cried.  
Davis and Willis hovered over him.  
Ken was covered in blood and for a split second, Davis pictured Ken's shot gun had made a whole right into his eye.  
"Whoa," Davis said backing up.  
"Hurry!" Ken cried.  
"I NEED AN AMBLUANCE!"  
"SHUT UP!" Willis yelled.  
"A) ALL YOU DID WAS PUT YOUR LEG BEHIND YOUR HEAD AND B)

Whoa, You have a small…hehe."

"FUCK YOU!" Ken shouted.  
Davis took the shot gun from Ken's hand.  
"Now I'm gonna call an ambulance for you. Attempt anything and I will blow your head off."  
Davis began to call an ambulance to come.  
"You guys just possibly handicapped me for life!" Ken shouted.  
"You did that to yourself. I mean, no one told you to chase us like a flippin' wild thing with a shotgun in your hand." Willis laughed as he mocked Ken.  
"Oh, look at me. I'm Ken. I'm not with Barbie, but I think I have the second best thing. Yolei. Ms. I'm on crack. And, I'm only 14 and have a shotgun. I can also flip my hair like girls, and I'm possibly gender confused. I'm the only guy who can bend my leg behind my head in such a way, that won't hurt any area on me."  
Ken was so furious he couldn't do anything about it, he screamed his head off.  
Then he heard like a click sound.  
Davis pointed the shotgun at him.

"Continue to scream, guess where the next bullet is going to fly."  
As the ambulance arrived, they took Ken to the hospital.  
Later on, they heard that Ken would have to spend possibly his whole life in a wheelchair.  
Davis and Willis sat on Davis' couch as they got the news.  
"It wasn't our fault. He's the one who chased us. That's our story, got that?" Willis said.  
"Okay."

-FLASHBACK OVERRRRRRR-

"Oh yeah… I loved that day." Davis said, chuckling.  
"That was cruel!" Demyx shouted.  
"If I was Ken, I would've shot you in the face."  
"Anyways," Willis said.  
"I place my vote for Joe."  
Willis then left.

Davis' faced popped up into the screen.  
"We have a 9 to 1 vote. Joe, you have been eliminated from the big brother game."  
They all looked at Izzy.  
"I'm sorry Joe, I didn't give you that pity vote."  
"Then who did?" They all asked as T.K.'s eyes widened.  
"MY VOTE WAS NOT FOR MATT, MOTOMIYA!"

They all looked at T.K. funnily and said their good byes to Joe.

"Bye everyone. I hope you all fall in a hole at the H.O.H. competition and break your necks." Joe said before leaving.  
"Now if he had said that in his time here, he would be less boring and could've potentially still been here." Matt said.

"WHOOOO. THE SHOW'S NOT BORING ANYMORE!" Sora shouted.  
"Oh wait." He finished as he glanced at Izzy.  
"Oh go get laid like Demyx did." Izzy said walking off.  
They all glanced at Izzy.  
"Turn around bitches."  
"Okay…"Sora said.  
"PARTYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" He shouted.  
Riku grabbed out the drinks.  
"Excuse me, not all of us can drink." Tai said.  
"Well then. Screw you bitches, I'm getting wasted." Riku yelled.  
"LIVE A LITTLE! GRAB A DRINK! Go on T.K." Sora said holding up a glass.  
"Ah, screw it." They all said grabbing a glass.

Not a while longer was everyone drunk, and sprawled around anywhere possible.  
"Whoa, the room is spinning." T.K. said, laughing a bit.  
"Now you know you're wasted." Matt cried dropping next to him.  
"You've drank before?"  
"Hell ya."  
"I'm telling mom on you."  
"It's okay, she's probably watching anyways. HI MOM!" Matt yelled as some of his words began to slur.

"Mom's watching this? Maybe I should stop.." T.K. said.  
"WHOOO!" They all heard someone yell as it rang in each person's ears.  
Sora came out, topless.

Not long did Tai, Riku, Matt, Roxas and Axel join him.

"CHUGGING CONTEST!" Izzy shouted, for the innocent little boy had also got himself wasted.

"CHYEA!" Sora shouted as they each picked up bottle.  
"Simple. Whoever can chug down the most at the end wins. Ready? Go." Kari said.  
They all began chugging. They could hear the really drunk girls yelling,  
"WHOOT.CHUGCHUGCHUG!"

They all fell over after their about fifth drink.  
"BOOYOUGUYSSUCK!" The girls shouted throwing the glasses over at them.

Axel reached over for his glass and took one more sip.  
"Whoot, I win!"  
A few seconds later, some of the guys had fallen asleep. Sora took a marker and began to draw on Riku's face.  
He drew a mustache and a unibrow and devil horns. He then wrote on Riku's stomach Riku's phone number. After that, Sora took Tai's pants, which he had to force off of Tai, who was also asleep. Tai was yanking at his pants as Sora pulled them off.  
"God, even troublesome when asleep."  
He stuck Tai's pants over Riku's head.

Roxas and Axel had stepped into the backyard and jumped into the pool; clothes still on.

Kari and Kairi began to fight over who had the better name.

T.K. and Willis fought over which one was more blonde.

Matt and Izzy went into the backyard and decided to do a stupid thing.

They grabbed a microphone and yelled at their top of their lungs.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH."

They yelled as everyone's ears began to ring.

Davis went inside the house and kicked Matt and Izzy in the balls. "SHUTTHEFUCKUP!" he screamed. Davis enjoyed being in the house right now, as they were to drunk to notice Davis was there.  
"Hey Davis!" Willis said slurring his words.  
"Whatareyoudoinghere?"  
"I'm here to watch your stupidity."  
Then they all heard T.K.'s voice.  
"I'm soooooo wasted."  
"How wasted are you?" Kari asked.  
"I'm soooo wasted that I can beat up Tai."  
They all laughed.  
"Whoa, he is wasted!" Tai laughed.  
"He said he can beat me up."  
T.K. laughed as well.  
"I said I can beat up Tai. HA."

Davis chuckled.

"So... How about a singing contest?!"

Everyone shouted as they all ran into the backyard to grab the mic.

"How about Roxas goes first!! Lets see... ahh yes here's the song, can you do it?"

Roxas looked at the song.

"HELLLZZ YEAHHHH!"

He ran up on stage and began.

"SHES NOT YOUUUUUUUU, OH NOEZZ."  
"WHOOO!" Everyone shouted.  
"GO ROXIEEEEEE!" Axel yelled.  
"What'd you just call me?" Roxas asked glaring at Axel as he dropped his mic.

"R-O-X-I-EEEEEEE." Axel squealed!  
Roxas went up to Axel and punched him straight on the face.  
"My name is Roxas. R-O-X-A-S."  
"And I'm… SORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Sora hiccupped.

'AND NOOOOOOOOOOO ONE CAREES!" Riku yelled.

"LET ME TELL YOU A STORY…" Sora began.

-FLASHBACK-

Sora & Riku were drunken one day. Riku was chasing Sora in a half chicken costume on little car like things at night. Riku yelled at Sora.  
"WAIT'LL I CATCH YOU!"  
Sora drove off the road and tumbled onto the grass. Riku pulled over and tackled Sora.  
"Ahhhh!" Sora yelled.  
"Shut up!" Riku said punching him in the face.  
They began a brawl.  
Riku then threw Sora out onto the road where he laid their. Sora saw a set of headlights and screamed.  
"AHHHHHHHHH!"  
Then he realized it was just 2 motorcycles that came at him and drove by.

-FLASHBACK OVER.-

"HEY! YOU RIPPED THAT OFF OF A SHOW!" Tai yelled.  
"My name's Earl to be exact." Matt said.  
"We were watching it as well!"  
"Whoa, I'm so drunk; I can picture myself in that show." Sora said collapsing over.

"OKAYYYYYYYY." Davis shouted as he was back out of the house.  
"H.O.H. time!"

"WHOOT!" Everyone shouted.

"Oh by the way…" Davis said.  
"We have a special guest host."  
They all watched as someone rolled out.  
"Ken?!" All the digi kids yelled.  
"Yes, it's me." Ken said, coming out of the shadows.  
"Whoa, since when have you been in a wheelchair?!" Tai asked.  
"Since I met Mr. Thinks he's cool." Ken pointed to Willis.  
"I love you too Ken." Willis said almost falling over.  
Ken glared at Willis.

"I always knew that boy was trouble. Where's my shotgun when I need it?!"

Davis held it up.  
"This one here? I stole this one from you earlier today."  
Ken began to grow angry.  
"Give that back!" He said as he chased Davis.  
Davis began to walk away as Ken slowly rolled up to him.  
"Come get it, come get it!" Davis taunted.

Ken could only roll so far, most part was grass.

"Go on Ken, whatcha waiting for?" Davis said pointing the gun at Ken.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ken yelled out loud.  
"I HATE YOU ALL. I HATE YOU. SUICIDEEEEE!" Ken said as his wheel chair flopped over from going back and forth over and over again.

"HOMEICIDE!" Davis shouted as he shot Ken.

"AHHH." Ken said as he grabbed his arm.  
"CALL AN AMBULANCE! MY LIFE IS ENDING."  
"Die already!" Davis shouted firing another shot.  
Ken managed to roll over in time to dodge the bullet.

"Sorry Ken, we don't keep phones in the big brother house."

"ANYONE WATCHING CALL AN AMBULANCE AND SEND IT TO THE BIG BROTHER HOUSE!!"  
He heard cricket noises. Ken began screaming his head off.  
Davis pointed the gun at Ken.  
"Would you like to continue?"  
Ken shook his head as he lay sprawled on the floor and planned his revenge.

"Anyways, okay, here's the competition." Davis finally said as some sobered up.  
"This game is an endurance game. First person to let go of their rope loses. Okay? And you will all be standing on one platform, and only one foot can be on it. So if you drop off your platform, the only way you are still in the game is that you're still holding on to your rope. Now everyone, pick a platform."  
They all stepped onto a platform.  
"READY?" Davis shouted as it rang into each person's ear.  
"GO!"  
They all stood up, some struggling as they were still half-drunk.  
Axel glanced at his rope.  
"Something…to…burn…" He said twitching.  
He couldn't refuse to burn it. His eyes lit up with what looked like a fire pattern in his eyes.  
"BURN BABY BURN!" Axel yelled as he burned his rope.  
"Disqualified." Davis said as Axel looked down. The platform was quite high, and Axel didn't know how to get down.  
"Jump." Davis said.  
Axel looked down.  
"Well…here goes nothing!" He said jumping down.

Everyone heard a loud thump.  
"I'm not okay." Axel said.

Tai turned to Matt.  
"Hey Matt! Look, you're about to fall." He said blowing at Matt.  
"Shut up Tai."  
"Be careful Matt. The rope's slipping out of your hand."  
"Shut up!" Matt yelled.  
"Oh no! I'm falling! WHOAA!" Tai laughed.  
"Oh piss off." Matt said.  
"Look at me…I'm Matt. I think I'm so strong that I won't have to step on the pole anymore." By accident, Tai slipped off.  
"WHOAAAAAA."  
Matt laughed.

T.K. then turned to Matt.

"WHOAAA you're going to fall matt!"

"Not you too T.K."

"WHOAAA."

"Shut up."

T.K. blew on matt's hand.

"WHOAA YOU'RE GOING TO FALL!"  
Matt glared at T.K. as T.K. laughed.  
Matt slipped by accident.  
"WHOA!" He said.  
"Well, if I'm going down, I'm taking someone else with me."  
Matt slipped and jumped over like he was going to attack T.K. and brought them both down.  
"GOOD GOING!" T.K. yelled at Matt angrily.  
"WELL IF I'M GOING DOWN, YOU GO DOWN TOO!"  
Mimi giggled at the two boys fighting any by accident slipped.  
"Shit." Mimi swore as everyone gasped.

"Mimi, you swore!" Izzy shouted, hiccupping.

"What do you want me to do about it, fuckface?"

Everyone looked at Mimi.

"LOOK AWAY!"  
Surprised, Izzy accidentally let go of his rope when he gasped at Mimi calling him a fuckface.  
"Stupid shit. Don't call me a fuckface! I don't care if you're a girl!" Izzy yelled at Mimi.

"I don't care if you're a girl either! I'm in it to win it. It has been brought!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Izzy yelled at Mimi as he went inside to plot against Mimi.  
"I have to get this girl out this week for saying such things to me." Izzy mumbled to himself.  
Kari and Willis were the only ones left from the digi side.  
"So, Kari. You fall I'll give you a kiss." Sora said, bribing her.  
"No thanks. Kissing you is like kissing my brother. Which is so totally wrong!" Kari said imagining that.  
"Ew!" she said as she let go of the rope and fell.  
"Nice one, Sora!" Riku called out.

"Thanks Riku, as if your stupid mind could've ever thought of that." Sora smirked.  
"Oh what? You wanna go? Let's go. You and me. Now."  
"As if you'd win. Come and get me." Sora said, smirk still plastered on his face.  
Riku, getting angry, jumped off his platform and tried to reach Sora, but Willis was in the way and ended up pushing Willis off with him.  
"NOOB!" Willis shouted, as Riku broke his fall.  
"Oww… GET OFF OF ME!" Riku yelled.  
"NO! YOU'RE SUCH A NOOB!"  
They fought there for a while.  
"I guess it's you, me and that lady." Roxas said as him, Sora, and Kairi still hung up there.

Kairi turned to Sora.  
"So if you drop before I do, I'll give YOU a kiss." Kairi bribed using Sora's technique.  
"I'm not falling for that bitch. I'm sobering up." Sora said.  
"You just lost a kiss." Kairi said as she turned away and slipped by accident. Riku broke her fall.  
"Oww. My backbone." Riku screamed.  
"Sorry!" Kairi said as she jumped off.  
Roxas turned to Sora.  
"Bye Sora!" Roxas said as he pretended to fall backwards.  
"WHOA! ROXAS!" Sora said leaning forward to forward he slipped and was only hanging by the rope.  
"Are you stupid?" Roxas asked as Sora realized that Roxas hooked his leg onto the pole and began to inch his way back up onto the pole, kneeling on one knee.  
"Ah, screw it." Sora said dropping on top of Riku.  
"FUCK YOU SORA!" Riku yelled.  
"ROXAS IS THE NEW HOH!" Davis yelled as he glanced over at Ken, still sprawled all over the floor.  
Riku tried to get up doing a push up but couldn't so he used his knee.  
"That's right Riku, a few more girly push ups." Sora laughed.

Riku got up and chased after Sora but then, Roxas dropped and fell over Riku. Riku groaned in pain.  
"OWW, fucking noobs. Sora & Roxas. I HATE YOU BOTH!"  
Roxas ran upstairs.  
"WHOOT. HOH ROOM HERE I COME."  
They all followed behind him. Roxas opened the door and they all entered the room, trampling over Roxas.  
"Noobs." Roxas mumbled as he dusted himself off.  
They all glanced at one picture of him with Pence, Olette, and Hayner.  
"Who are they?" Tai asked.  
"Your long lost brothers and sister." Roxas said sarcastically.  
"Shut up." Tai said.  
"Hey! It's the members of the organization!" Axel said pointing to one picture.  
They heard a chuckle.  
"I remember those noobs." Davis said.  
Roxas picked up his letter and read it.

"HEY ROXAS!" Roxas read.  
"IT'S ME, HAYNER!"  
Roxas shook his head.  
"Any more yelly, Hayner?"  
"WELL, WE WANTED TO CONGRATULATE YOU! GOOD LUCK ON THE UPCOMING GAMES AND WE HOPE YOU WIN! AND, I THINK SOME DUDES IN BLACK TOLD ME TO TELL YOU GUYS THEIR ROOTING FOR YOU AND AXEL. WHOO…"  
"So the organization watches it too? Don't they have to go send out heartless or something?" Roxas thought out loud.  
"OHMYGOD! THE WORLD! IS IT IN ANY DANGER?!" Sora asked.

"Like you care." Riku said.  
"Now that you don't have to save Kairi, you couldn't care less!"  
"No, I care for the world. I don't care for you though. CAUSE YOU'R A FUCKING NOOB MR. I'M THE BEAST WITH NO BEAUTY."  
"Naw, they're to busy watching me on TV." Roxas answered Sora.  
"Ohkay, they're watching me." Axel said.  
"Right, that's why they wrote this letter for me."  
"You know what?" Axel began.  
"Shut up before I make you look stupid."  
"I WANNA SEE YOU TRY!"

"WHAT'S 2+2?" Roxas asked.  
"5!" Axel quickly answered.  
"Count with me now Roxas." Axel began to count with his fingers.  
"1…2…3…5!"  
"What happened to four?" Roxas smirked.  
Axel began to count again.  
"1…2…3…AH DAMN! YOU WIN THIS TIME, BUT NEXT TIME, I'LL BRING IT SO HARD, YOU WON'T FEEL IT."  
"That made no sense." Roxas said, shaking his head.

"Good, I don't want you to make sense of it."  
"Whatever, you're still a noob."  
"And you're never gonna get laid!" Axel yelled.  
"As if you have."  
"Ooo, lets call up girl number 1!"  
"Man whore." Roxas muttered.  
"Can't handle the fact that I'm a man now?" Axel laughed.  
"So what were you before? A lady?" Roxas asked.  
"A boy, like you are now."  
"Whatever, you're still a pussy." Roxas retorted.  
"And you're still never gonna laid."  
"And I bet you were laid by some homeless person."  
"Like I said, lets call up rich girl number 1."  
"Go ahead, dial the number."  
Axel dialed the number.  
"Sorry, phone lines are disconnected as you are in the big brother house aren't supposed to be getting connect with the outside world. Try again when you're evicted."

"Damn... why would they leave phones here if none of them work!?"

Roxas laughed.  
"Like that number worked anyways."  
"You know what Roxas?"  
"What? I'm a total bitch? God, how many times are you gonna say that line?"

"I was going to say shut the fuck up but yea Roxie, you are a total bitch."  
"Great, any more of your lame comebacks?"  
"My lame comebacks? Aren't you the one writing the book?"  
"The life and times of Axel. Chapter 4; Axel's a noob."  
"Chapter 5; Why Roxie will never get laid."  
"Chapter 6; Axel. He screams homo 24/7."  
"Chapter 7; Roxie needs better comebacks."  
"Chapter 8; And Axel just lost a friend."  
"ENOUGH!" Riku yelled.  
"Oh, what's the beast gonna do about it?" Sora said, cutting in.  
"I'm gonna blow your head off with a gun."  
"Sure buddy. But watch when I'm still alive and you have one rubberband in your brain."

This sent chills down Willis' back. He had long forgotten about Mr. Rubberband, and the topic always did send chills down his spine.  
"I know who I'm putting up for eviction this week." Roxas said glaring at Axel.  
"I'm going to save my ass, watch Roxas."  
"Okay, I will."  
With that said, they began to walk out. Quickly, as Axel left, Roxas went, kicked him in the balls and threw him into the hallway and shut the door. Axel groaned in pain.

"That was mean," Sora said walking out, steppin' over Axel.  
"ROXAS YOU BITCH!" Axel yelled.

"Whatever, as long as your ass doesn't get put onto the block, you shouldn't be calling me mean."  
Davis chuckled.  
"These kids are such noobs. Well, we'll see Roxas' decision next time. For now, DAVIS, OUT!"


	15. Nominees week four & Confessions room!

YO, SUP.

IT'S BEEN AN ENTIRE YEAR SINCE WE LAST UPDATED LMFAOOOOO.

aren't you glad to see that we're back?  
And with a really extremely lame chapter too.  
Sorry but we got lives over the year and school crowded and stress then our computer didn't work and then we moved houses.  
Life story over.  
Anyways, here's the next chapter, sorry this one is so... blah.  
BUT DON'T WORRY. WE WILL HAVE THE NEXT ONE UP... SOON.

Maybe. :)  
UNTIL THEN, WITHOUT FURTHER WAIT, HERE YOU GO 8)

(btw DO NOT, IN WHATEVER WAY, TAKE THIS STORY SERIOUSLY. Honestly, any hurtful jokes made (to like people named Wilra, idfk), don't take it personally, we... are bitches and whores)

...(if you got the bitches and whores reference, kudos to you!)

* * *

  
The Kingdom Hearts kids chillaxed themselves in the H.O.H. Room.

"So Roxas, who are you putting up?" Riku asked.

Roxas coughed a bit.

"Can't say, he's uh right here."

Axel rolled his eyes.

"You know I'm getting myself off the block, right?"

"Who else are you placing up?" Riku asked in before all the fighting.

"Well, I was thinking Willis…" Roxas replied.

"Why Willis?" Sora asked.

"I mean, he's weak! We need to take out someone strong. Someone like … Tai!"

"We're not taking off someone cause he's an ugly you!" Roxas stated.

"So why don't you put back up one of the blonde brothers?" Sora questioned.

"Because … just because."

"Why Willis?" Sora asked once more.

"Why not?" Roxas simply replied.

"Touche."

"well get out now, I've made my decision." Roxas said as everyone left to give Roxas time to put the keys in the key holder.

"OKAY! Come into the living room for the nominee ceremony." Roxas yelled out as everyone got up and headed for the living room.

"Okay so you know the rules. And with that, Sora, you are safe."

"Why thank you, my nobody." Sora commented receiving a glare from Roxas.

"Okay Riku, you are safe."

Riku pulled out the next key.

"Kairi."

"Axel … hahaha, just kidding. TK."

Everyone looked at Axel.

"What are you all looking at? Haven't you all ever seen the face of _betrayal_?"

Tai stared at Matt intensely. Matt looked away.

"And I thought you were my best friend," Tai mumbled.

Matt chuckled.

"Well you know what they say, you snooze you lose."

"I thought it was bros before hoes."

"Well its chicks before dicks you gay bastard!"

The rest of the group backed up as they could feel tensions rise.

"Okay," T.K. started.

"Well, Kari, you are safe."

"Thanks Roxas, Izzy, you are safe."

Izzy pulled out the next key.

"Mimi."

"Tai, you are safe." Mimi responded.

Tai pulled out the last key as everyone waited in anticipation.

"Matt... you're a dick and therefore are not safe. Here you go, Willis."

Matt glared at Tai.  
"Real mature, Tai."

"Talk about maturity you betraying bitch."

"Hey! She came to me, remember that."

"Well, you could've said no."

"Who would say no to that? I'm sure you wouldn't have."

Roxas coughed.  
"Anyway, so I put Axel up, cause he's a bitch."

Axel coughed.

"Betrayer."

"And I put Matt up because he beat me in DDR."

"Can't you let that go, woman!?" Matt yelled.

"Well now you're up cause you called me a woman."

There was a long pause before Sora shouted out,

"Meeting Adjourned!"

They all walked off. Tai walked straight into the confession room. As soon as the door shut, all Davis could here was,  
"MATT'S A BITCH."

Davis popped up onto the screen.

"Now now, It's not Matt's fault he stole your girl. Wait, wait. Shhhh. Shhh. She was never your girl."

Tai fell silent.

"Isn't this suppose to be my time? Not confessions room and Davis."

Davis gasped.

"I thought you all liked my company."

"Yeah about that, no."

Tai walked out of the room. Matt stepped in.

"Hey Davis. I know you're out there, I need to rant to you about something."

Davis popped up onto the screen.

"You know, I don't like long rants so I'm going to push Demyx in front of the screen and you can rant to him!" With that said, Davis left.

Matt began.

"It's not my fault that Sora likes me better. I am better looking."  
Matt continued his rant about Tai and Sora. It got so boring that even Demyx started to cry.

"Shut up! Just shut up! No one cares!" Demyx shouted leaving Matt in a shock.

"I can't believe you just said that, Demyx." Matt said, confused.

Outside the room,

T.K. Sat at the kitchen table eating skittles.

"Skittles, taste the rainbow!" T.K. chuckled to himself.

"What have you got there, blondie?" Roxas asked coming out of the shadows.

"Skittles. What else, blondie?"

"So I was thinking, we should have cool team names."

"What did you have in mind, Roxas... Blondie... how about the blonde brothers?"

"No, that's lame. From now on, I make suggestions. You just continue being a blonde brother with your real blonde brother."

"How about blonde buddies?"

"What did I just say about making suggestions? You don't."

Roxas thought for a moment.

"Does T.K. stand for anything in particular?"

"Duh, did you think my name was just a T and a K?"

"Well yeah, I mean, look at kids named A.J. Anyway, what does your name stand for?"

He put a skittle in his mouth and casually replied, "Takeru."

"Why doesn't anyone call you Takeru? It's so much cooler to say."

"Well, Takeru is longer to say as well."

"Oh wow, by one syllable. Ooohh, it's gonna hurt us." Roxas said sarcastically.

"Why do we need team names anyway?"

"Cause it's cool and the viewers can refer to us by it."

T.K. threw a skittle at Roxas' head causing an idea to go off.

"I've got an idea!"

"Was my skittle like a light bulb to you? You know like when people get an idea a picture of a light bulb appears?"

"What is this? TV?"

"...yes?"

"Well anyway. Our name shall be Rokeru."

"Why Rokeru?"

"Duh, our names combined. Roxas... Takeru... Rokeru."

"Why does your name get to be first? Why can't we be like.. like Taxas or something?"

"Cause then we become the bad part in bills that no one likes."

"Touché. Is that all you came for?"

"Why yes."

T.K. chuckled to himself.

"At night, in the middle of the sleeping hours. Two men will unite. Joined together by sugar, spice and everything nice. Roxas and T.K. were now born as … The powerpuff boys! But wait.

Something went wrong and someone had knocked in chemical X. and the powerpuff boys reunited to become the Power Rangers! Go Go Power Rangers." T.K. said.

Roxas looked at T.K. with the funniest look.  
"We're uniting to form a cool team. Not becoming gay men."

T.K. stuck out his fist.

"C'mon, before you leave. You know you want to."

Roxas looked around to make sure no one was looking then quickly gave props to T.K. and left.

"Long live Rokeru!" T.K. called out quietly.

Sora and Willis peered from around the corner.

"What did they say?" Willis asked.

"That was as gay." Sora stated.

"What?!" Willis asked.

"I don't know! They're talking about gay men."

"Gay men?"

"Oh and a team name."

"Oh really? What's their team name?"

"Rokeru or something. Hey we should get a cool name!"

"Like what?" Willis asked, intrigued.

"Do you have another name besides Willis?"

"I'm not T.K."

"Just asking. I wouldn't know."

"So what's our name gonna be, bathroom buddies?"

"You are not allowed to suggest anymore."

"But.."

"No."

Sora thought for a moment.  
"I got it. We'll be Solis."

"Why Solis?"

"Our names combined together. Duh. Yes dumbass. Sora... Willis... Solis."

"Why does your name get to be first? Why can't it be something like Wilra?"

"Cause then we sound like a fat chick."

"You just offended fat chicks all over the world."

"Like your mom!"

"My mom is not fat!" Willis protested.

All they heard was a huge laughter in the background.

"Your mom? Not fat? Don't kill me with anymore of your jokes, Willis!" Davis laughed as a flashback came up.

-FLASH BACK-

Willis and Davis were stuck in the middle of the road. Willis had stopped to make a phone call to the pizza man.

"We're stuck in the middle of the road and you're calling the pizza man?"

"It's for my mom."

"We're stuck in the middle of nowhere and you're calling pizza for your mom?"

"She doesn't know how to work a phone!"

"Damn Willis, your mom's either fat or lazy or possibly both. Cause that's not good for her. Or does she really not know how to use a phone? Or is it all three?! Fat, lazy, and can't use a phone! God dammit Willis, teach her to push buttons. And if she's that lazy, there's speed dial for god sakes, speed dial! She only has to push one button!"

"She has fat fingers okay!"

"So you're not denying she's fat?"

"She-She.. Shut up Davis!"

"So why are you so skinny? Mama eats too much?"

"My mother is just a heavy eater okay!"

"I can tell. Mrs. fat fingers. What about Mr. Fat Fingers?"

"What about him?"

-FLASH BACK OVER-

Sora rolled around dying of laughter.

"I aligned with Mrs. Fat Fingers?"

"Mrs. Fat Finger's son!" Davis pointed out.

"My mom's not that fat! He's just exaggerating!" Willis yelled.

"Your mom uses toothpicks to dial a number! But then again, she can't hold toothpicks cause her fingers are so fat they just get lost in there!" Davis retorted.

"Stop making fun of my mom!"

"Okay, okay." Sora said wiping a tear from his face.

"So our code name is Solis, got it."

"Got it."

"Good."

Back in the confessions room. Matt had finally left and now Roxas walked in.

"Hey Roxy!" Demyx said cheerfully.

"Don't call me Roxy. God I hate that bastard."  
Roxas went on about Axel, Namine, and his pink diary when all of a sudden, Sora walked in.

"Roxas."

"Hey this is my confessions time! You can't be in here!"

"Ain't that a shame? We need talk, sir powerpuff. Go go power rangers! Right, Rokeru?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You don't, do you?"

"Yeah, Solis."

"Solis? My name's Sora. Or have you forgotten? You're only my other half. But it's understandable with all your name changing, Rokeru."

"Talk softer with your bathroom buddy."

"Stop making your lips so readable... Blonde brother."

Roxas stared at Sora speechless. He closed the confession room door.

"Okay Sora, I'll make you a deal. How about you and I align and we'll take out everyone so we have final four. Then we knock T.K. and Willis out!" Roxas cackled.

"That's... Brilliant! I knew you were my other for a reason!"

"And since I made this plan up, I get to name it. And we are now Roxora."

"Why does your name get to be first? How come we can't be SoRoxas?"

"Because... well because I made this plan up! So you're either with me or without me!"

"Fine, but if you betray me, I swear to god you'll never see this world again!"

They left the confessions room.  
Davis popped up onto the screen.

"Alliances and betrayals. How I love this game. Everyone's screwing themselves over!"

"You're evil, Davis!" Demyx said.

"Thanks for the obvious, Captain. Now get off this boat."

"We're not on a boat."

"Who cares?!"  
Davis walked away.

"Anyway, that's all for this chapter. Until next time, Davis out!"


End file.
